


Niall, the vampire slayer

by irish18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood, Bottom Niall, Character Death, Cocky Niall, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jade Thirlwall and Louis are cousins, Librarian Harry, M/M, Magic, Niall-centric, Plus she's pretty mean, Top Zayn, Vampire Zayn, Vampire slayer Niall, Vampires, Watcher Harry, Werewolf Liam, Werewolves, Witch Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 54,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Into every generation a slayer is born: one boy in all the world, a chosen one. He alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. He is the Slayer.’</p><p>Niall was only fifteen when he killed his first vampire and he's been killing them ever since. He thought he was invincible, though to be perfectly honest, he hadn't met Zayn Javaad Malik, yet. </p><p>Throw in a shy male witch who's in love with a bloke who goes missing during the full moon and a blue haired girl who plans to make everyones life a living hell.</p><p>Inspired but not directly related by one of my most favourite Tv shows 'Buffy the vampire slayer' and if you've seen it let me give you the low down on the characters.</p><p>Buffy/Niall<br/>Willow/Louis<br/>Oz/Liam<br/>Giles/Harry<br/>Angel/Zayn</p><p>Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/blizz1993</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving on and moving out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! so if anyone here is one of my regular readers you'll probably know that i haven't written anything but OneShots for the past couple of months, thats mostly because i've been working on this story. 
> 
> If you're a new reader of mine welcome! and i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it. 
> 
> This story will be updated every Saturday and when i say Saturday i mean every Saturday here in Ireland. 
> 
> I really hope that everyone enjoys what i've got planned for this story.

'Into every generation a slayer is born: one boy in all the world, a chosen one. He alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. He is the Slayer.’

Ok, ok calm down Niall just stay calm, do i have my books packed? of course i do just fucking calm down!. My head felt like it was on fire and no doubt a headache would surly form.

Walking over to my bed i looked through my laptop bag just to be sure like the saying ‘to be sure to be sure’ in fact after thinking it i said it aloud in my thick Irish accent and almost laughed at how i sounded.

No I’m not insane, well i don’t think i am at least. In approximately fifteen minutes i’ll be leaving the ‘nest’ as my Mum had put it and entering the dangerous world that would far reach the heated depths of hell. In others words I was going off to university.

Ever since the ripe age of fourteen i knew i wanted to become someone who just sits around all day, watch television and not have to worry about life but alas the time has come for me to open up my arms and let the world in. As they say, life begins once the teenage years end.

Double checking my room i saw everything was pretty much packed up. Idly my mind wondered what it would be like waking up in the morning and not seeing the pale green wallpapered walls, footie posters, soft grey carpet and chestnut wardrobe that i had grew to love ever since moving to England but i pushed those thoughts away when i heard my Mum calling for me.

Taking one last glance i exited my room and hurried down stairs to see Mum waiting for me out side next to my blue beat up toyota corolla, seriously Dad you couldn’t get me a better car for my nineteenth birthday? i mean the cross bow was nice but really?.

“Oh look at you all nice and smart looking” Mum gushed and I looked down at my current attire. Simple skin tight blue jeans and a white graphic vest apparently passed as ‘smart looking’ and here I was going for a bad arse look, thank you Mum.

“Have you got all your things Niall?” Dad asked as I opened the back door of my car to toss my laptop bag in and closed it again.

“Yup, clothes, books, towels, sheets, duvet and laptop. I think thats everything” I said and my Mum frowned.

“What about your weapons sweetheart?” She asked in a confused voice, oh bless her soul.

“They're in the boot Mum” I said and she smiled.

“Ok good, the last thing I want to see is a news article about a blonde kid found dead with bite marks on his neck” She said albeit lowly so no one could hear though we were the only people out on the side walk.

“Relax Mum, even without Mr pointy I could take on at least five vampires at once, I do have slayer strength remember” I said to her.

“Of course I remember I just worry sometimes. What if a vampire tries to get you while your sleeping?! nope your not going Niall I forbid it” Mum said and I sighed.

“Mum you know a vampire can't enter a dwelling without an invitation so I’m pretty sure I’ll be safe”.

“But you’ll have a roommate, what if he or she lets one of those creatures in? what then Niall!?” Mum started to hyperventilate and my Dad quickly took her in his arms.

“Maura relax love, he’s been doing this since he was fifteen” He said and Mum took a couple of deep breathes before standing up straight.

“You're right Bobby. I'm sorry dear, you once again have my consent to leave the nest” she said and I fought the urge to roll my blue eyes.

“Why thank you Mum, now I seriously have to go guys” I said and they both gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, well Mum did Dad and I made a mental packed that we’re much to manly for that kind of affection.

 

The drive to Birmingham had been completely boring and to say I was thrilled when I drove into the city would be a complete understatement.

The place where I would be living for the next three or four years was called Pritchatts park village.

Driving up I parked in the students car park and admired the green grass and water fountain out front of the admissions area.

All the buildings were red bricked and looked quite posh and I mentally thanked Mum and Dad for affording such a nice area.

 

Behind the office desk was a greying lady who's hair fell in little ringlets around her face “Hiya” the lady said, her voice sounded hoarse probably from age and over use or even the flu.

“Hey I’m Niall Horan and I’m here to pick up the key for my room” I said politely and the woman smiled before opening up a metal file cabinet marked H - M.

“So what brings an Irishman to England hmm?” the lady said out loud once she was sitting back behind the desk.

“Family moved here about seven years ago” I replied and she frowned making the little wrinkles around her eyes deepen.

“That long? really? your accent sounds so thick its as if you’ve only got here” she said and I wasn’t sure if it was a compliment so I just laughed nervously.

“Your roommate’s name is Louis Tomlinson, he’s a first year here as well so do try not to get lost” she said and handed me my key.

“You’re in building four, second floor, room eighteen. Where are your things?” she asked.

“Still in my car” I replied completely confused.

“Ok well why don’t you hand over your keys and I’ll get the movers to get your stuff settled in” I smiled and handed them over.

“Its the blue car that looks like its been to hell and back” I joked over my shoulder and walked out of the building in search for my room.

 

I was lost, plain and simple. Walking around aimlessly it had to of been at least half an hour since I had obtained my key and here I was standing in some food court completely lost. Though it wasn’t all bad news, I did buy a chocolate milkshake.

My enhanced hearing caught the sound of a thud and I looked up and out side one of the large windows to see four stocky looking blokes push this littler lad around. 

Sighing I left my milkshake and passed the people who were watching the fight, well more like ambush, and went out the glass door.

“Please don't” The lad with auburn hair that was swept to the side in a messy fringe said from where he was on the ground. 

The biggest bloke let out a howl of laughter and soon the other three joined in “Look at you, begging. So fucking pathetic” He sneered and grabbed hold of the auburn lads collar and ripped him from the ground.

One of the other blokes went forward and took off the lads glasses “Cant see anymore can ya four eyes” He joked.

“Whoa and here I thought that drop kicks like you lot dropped out of school to serve people at McDonalds, clearly England will let anyone into university” I said and suddenly all eyes were on me, heck most of the students in the food court were now outside surrounding us in a circle.

The biggest guy with sandy blonde hair let the whimpering lad go and he dropped ungracefully onto the concrete “What the fuck did you just say?” He demanded and I rose an eyebrow at him and placed my hands on my hips.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought your tiny brain could at least register the word ‘McDonalds’ I mean look at you, sorry to ask but how over weight are you?” My words earned a few little laughs from our crowd. I knew what was coming even before he did I reckon so when the bloke swung his clenched fist at me I waited until the last second before ducking my head and he went off balance from his missed swing.

“Ok how about this, ever heard of the saying biting off more than you can chew?” I asked and smirked at his confused look “No? ok well what about ‘ow fuck, my leg’?” The blokes face became more confused and with a swift motion I used half of my slayers strength and aimed a kick right at his knee cap and was satisfied when I heard it crunch.

“Ow! fuck my leg!” He scream out in pain and bent over to clutch his most likely broken knee cap.

“Ah, see now we’re on the same page” I said and heard some more laughter and the bloke limped off “Anyone else want some?” I asked the three remaining blokes “Maybe you? do you want a piece of me?” I asked and pointed to the bloke with dark brown hair and thick stubble. All three gulped and ran off towards their friend.

“And that ladies and gentleman is how you deal with gobshites from where I come from” I said and done a little bow. The crowd clapped and eventually walked away.

I kneeled down to the lad who was still on the ground and now close up I could see the bruises that were appearing on his tanned arms and there was a little rip at the collar of his red and white stripped shirt. The lads ocean blue eyes shot to me and I smiled gently.

“Are you ok mate?” I asked and he nodded slowly “Whats your name?” I asked and grabbed his thick rimmed glasses that the twats had left on the ground, luckily they weren’t smashed, and handed them to the lad.

“Louis Tomlinson” He mumbled and put his glasses back on, I grinned.

“Your Louis! oh thank god I’m Niall Horan, I’m your new roommate!” I exclaimed happily, at least now I’m not bloody lost!. 

Louis got off of the ground and dusted the gravel from his deep blue skinny jeans and yes my eyes did shoot straight to his bum, and what a fucking bum at that. 

 

Louis and I walked towards our building and I took carful notes on how to get there for future reference. The journey was quiet until we finally made it to our room which was exactly what I thought it would be. Two single sized beds. a counter with a mini fridge under it. Two inbuilt closets. Two desks on separate sides of the medium sized room and a window between the two beds.

“How did you do it?” Louis asked once he sat down on his bed, well I’m guessing from the unfamiliar purple pillows and duvet that it was his so I sat on the unmade bed across from his and sighed.

“What do you mean?” I asked and feigned innocence but judging from Louis’ glare he saw right through it.

“Those blokes were way bigger then you are, how did you manage to break his knee cap with such little effort? how did you dodge his punch?” Louis asked.

“Um, I spend a lot of time in the gym?” Well it wasn’t a complete lie.

“I call bullshit, I can see your arms and no offence but you don’t look very strong. So how did you do it?” How sassy of him.

I couldn’t exactly say ‘oh yeah its call slayer strength you see I have these powers that I use to kill vampires and vanquish demons and well you know some times witches too’ yeah no way “I don’t know, sudden instinct?” I said and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah sure, whatever” he said and I desperately wanted to change the subject.

“So do you have any hobbies?” I said lamely in fact I wanted to roll my own eyes at my suggested subject change but still I wanted to know what my roommate was into so my eyes carefully scanned his area of the room and only one word came to my mind, nerd.

His free space was mostly taken up with a long shelf covered in books. This lad obviously likes to read “Why do you care?” he asked his tone wasn’t accusing if anything it was curiosity as if nobody had asked him that question before.

“Well I figure since we’re technically living together we should get to know each other right?” I asked and he thought about this before giving me a little nod, adorable. 

“Well as you can probably tell I like to read, and study and well I guess me in a sentence would be a friendless loser who gets picked on all the time” He said and I instantly felt sorry for him.

“Well two of those things that you just said aren’t true anymore Lou” The nickname slipped so easily off my tounge and Louis frowned in confusion.

“Thanks to me people are probably not going to pick on you anytime soon and I’m now your friend” I grinned and he returned it.

 

Once the movers had brought all of my stuff to our room and dropped off my car key, I made quick work of putting everything away and making my bed. Once my wooden locked chest of weapons was brought in Louis had rose his eyebrows.

“Don’t tell me your some kind of pirate” He said with his blue eyes eyeing my weapons chest with wonder and curiosity.

I laughed before shoving the chest under my bed “Nah just a um family heirloom” Well it didn’t sound like a lie but Louis was now looking at me with both his eye brows raised.

“Why would you bring something like that to University?” he asked and I shrugged playing it off as a simple ‘why not?’.

 

Once I was unpacked Louis had pulled me from our room and we were currently on ‘Louis’ super awesome amazing tour of the campus’ his words not mine.

Louis had told me of his family who lived in Doncaster, he told me about his adorable little twin sisters, three other little sisters and little brother. I could see the love in his eyes when he talked about all six of his brothers and sisters and I had told him about my only brother Greg who still lived in Ireland.

“And this is the library!” Louis exclaimed happily once we had gotten through the library doors. The place was huge and smelled of books and dust. Looking over at Louis I could see his blue eyes opened wide and he was grinning at all the shelves of book, clearly this was his favourite place in the school.

“Louis?” came a deep gravely voice and we both turned around to see a bloke wearing black slacks a white button up shirt, a deep violet bow tie and a brown blazer. He was dressed like an old man but the guy look about mid thirties. He had a mop of curly brown hair on his head and bright green eyes.

“Hi Harry” Louis said brightly before pointing at me “This is Niall, he’s my new roommate, Niall this is Harry Styles he’s the librarian here” Louis said and Harry eyed me curiously.

“Niall Horan? as in Bob and Maura’s son?” He asked and I frowned at him, how did he know my parents? please don’t tell me my librarian is some kind of creeper.

“Um yeah thats me” i said and he grinned, I saw a dimple indent on his cheek.

“Brilliant, Louis do you think you could give Niall and I some, eh, time alone” Harry said. Louis looked confused but nodded never the less, definitely a creeper.

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you back at the dorm Niall” The auburn lad said before leaving. I turned back around from watching Louis leave to see a shiny glimmer in Harrys green iris’ and a smirk was playing on his plump lips 

“So you're the slayer then?”.


	2. Meetings at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Saturday and even though I'm hungover as anything here is chapter 2! enjoy!

“So you’re the slayer then?” Harry asked and took a few steps closer to me “I thought you’d be bigger” he added and gave my body a quick once over, not a flirty look thank god just a glance to take in my physique. Well there goes my pediphile creeper scenario.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover” i said back and raised my fists in a fighting stance.

“Relax Niall, I'm not going to hurt you, quite the opposite actually” Harry said and grabbed my clenched fists. Harry repositioned my fists a little “Now thats a fighting stance. Tell me Niall which martial arts are you trained in?” he asked.

“Karate, taekwondo and jiu jitsu” i replied and he hummed in satisfaction “How did you know that I’m the slayer?” i asked and Harry let out an amused laugh.

“Well I’m your watcher you see” he said and i gave him a look that pretty much said ‘explain?’

“Ok I’m your teacher, I’m the one who will teach you more about your powers your responsibly so on and so fourth. What kind of weapons do you use?” he asked.

“Wooden stake mostly, but i do use my crossbow sometimes” i said and Harry let out another hum this one of approval, like i need his approval.

“Well no offence Mr Styles but I’m pretty sure i don’t need some dusty old bloke teaching me how to do my job properly, in case you didn’t know I’m doing brilliantly by myself” i said and turned to walk out but Harrys voice made me stop in my tracks.

“How many vampires have you vanquished exactly Niall?” i turned back around.

“So many that i can’t count. So I’m doing fine” i replied and went to walk out again but he’s persistent questioning once again stopped me.

“Have you told anyone about who you are?” is he being serious?.

“Oh yeah i have Mr Styles didn’t you see the billboard i had made outside on the side of the campus ‘Niall Horan, vampire slayer’?” i said sassily and stormed off, like i need his help to slay the undead.

 

“So, does Harry know your family or something?” Louis asked once i had gotten back. After storming out of the campus library i decided to go to the public library to pick up the text books i would need for my classes next week. 

I looked over at Louis to see him with his legs crossed like a pretzel sitting on his bed with his glasses hanging low on his nose. An old black leather bound book was sitting in his lap.

“Well i defiantly don’t know him but i guess my parents do” i lied and stood up from my bed to go to our little mini fridge and pulled out the bottle of water i had sat in there to chill. Popping the cap on the plastic bottle i took a huge gulp of water and sat it back inside “Hey, so i might be out tonight. Like really late so don’t freak out or whatnot if i come home at like four in the morning yeah?” i asked and looked back over to him to see his face scrunched up in confusion.

“What do you - wait are you like one of those rave partiers or something?”.

I laughed and shook my head “No Lou, just a night owl i guess”.

“So, what you just go out and watch the stars or something? or do you walk around the town?” Louis asked.

“Um yeah? sometimes i guess” well I’m a crap lier so sue me. Louis gave me a look that said ‘i know your lying but I’m going to let it go’ funny i had only known him for a day and could already decipher his little facial looks.

 

11:41 p.m. my little digital alarm clock was blinking at me, show time. Carefully i pulled back my dark blue sheets and crawled out of bed in a very cat like manner, what? if it works for cat woman why cant it work for me?.

I glanced over to see Louis’ head popped out of his duvet, his fringe was spread out everywhere and his eye lids were securely closed. Over at my wardrobe i pulled out my black skinny jeans and white jumper and put the articles of clothing on. Next i went under my bed i dragged out the wooden chest and popped in the combination on the seal ‘09988941’.

The chest popped open to reveal bunches of wooden stakes, bottles of holy water and of course my beloved black titanium crossbow. I grabbed the dark wooden sharp stake that i had taken to calling ‘Mr. Pointy’ and packed him away in my jean’s pocket and also grabbed the silver metal crucifix necklace that was sitting next to a bottle of holy water.

Once my necklace was hanging around my neck i put the chest back to it’s resting place under my bed and slipped on a pair of black high top supras. Before leaving the little room i turned to make sure Louis was still asleep and once i saw he hadn’t moved from his sleeping position i smiled and closed the door behind me.

 

Even in my thick jumper, the night air sent shivers up my spine and made me cross my arms around my chest trying to create some kind of warmth. I’d never gone hunting in this area before so i really didn’t know where the local haunts were so i continued to walk down every ally and street acting innocent and hoping that one would show up sooner or later, i really have to do some research about the area, maybe Harry would be some help.

My eyes widened when i heard footsteps behind me. My lips pulled up in a smirk and i continued to walk towards the alleyway between two office buildings that looked like they’ve been abandoned for some time.

Like usual my blood started to pump quicker and i became more aware of everything around me, the little creatures in the night, the feeling of the cold and the sound of the light wind.

Once i was half way into the ally i stopped walking and i heard the foot steps behind me stop as well “You know, being stalked isn’t exactly one of my turn ons” i said and turned around to face the undead creature.

 

My breath hitched in the back of my throat once my eyes laid upon him. It wasn’t fright that made me nervous, no it was him. His jet black hair was sculpted up in a neat and almost perfect quiff. His cheek bones were prominent and sharp. He was wearing tight black jeans, a dark grey tank top that hung low around his collar bones revealing a scripted tattoo and a black leather jacket. His lips were a rich red almost the colour of blood and his eyes, his eyes were boring into my own. They were bright and were the colour of whiskey and i found myself almost losing myself into them.

I tried my hardest and managed to pull myself out from his gaze, he was using his vampiric thrall to try to lure me to him and no matter how beautiful this creature was there was no way he was going to be feeding from me tonight.

“Well what a loverly lad you are” His voice was deep and a little raspy that made my knees want to buckle and my body wanting to fall under his command, to submit to him. I held back a whimper when a thick red tounge poked out of his lips and ran over the seem of his pouted bottom lip.

The beautiful monster walked closer to me and i found myself wanting to bend to his will, to offer my self to him but i had to fight so i stood my ground. Once he was standing in front of me the smell of sandal wood consumed my senses and i tried to stop myself from breathing in the addictive smell.

“What’s a pretty lad like you doing wandering the streets all by himself?” the velvety voice spoke.

“Guess i needed some fresh air” i replied and closed my eyes as he took a step further.

“Do you have a name, love?” i wanted to resist but for some reason i couldn’t.

“Niall” i breathed out and gasped when i felt two hands on my hip bones. The coldness of his hand sunk through my clothes sending goosebumps around my body and i blushed at how my body was betraying me.

“M’names Zayn, and i really wish you wasn’t here Niall” Zayn said and i felt him lean over me until his cold breath was panting against the skin of my neck “Because I’m ever so famished and just from the intoxicating smell of your gorgeous skin i can tell you have what I’m craving”.

I snapped out of the fog of the thrall the minute i felt his ice cold lips touch the skin on my neck in wait, what was that a kiss? “Are you afraid, Niall?” Zayn purred out my name and i felt his thrall slowly returning to my body.

“No” i said “But do you know what i do feel?” i asked and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his ear “Bored” my arms tightened around his neck and i forced my knee up and it smashed into his jaw. Zayn stumbled back and i spun around and sent a kick right a crossing his face.

Zayn held onto his jaw and looked at me first with confusion but then with humour “Well i wasn’t expecting that” Zayn said and moved closer to me, i smirked and raised my fists just like Harry had taught me hours ago, bloody bastered, and sent him a right hand punch that landed on his hard chest and another swinging kick that landed on the left side of his rib cage.

“Fuck” Zayn cursed and held onto his rib cage “So strong for such a pretty little lad”.

I scoffed “Don’t judge a book by its cover, blood sucker” i said and Zayn used all his strength to push me up against the red brick wall of the alleyway. His whiskey eyes gazed down into my own blue ones.

“Very feisty, i like that” he said and leaned down closer “Who are you exactly, Niall? you’re defiantly not a vampire thats for sure, you don’t smell like a dog so werewolf’s out of the question” I smirked and pushed my foot against his which made him loose his balance and i delivered a punch to his left temple.

Zayn looked back at me “You don’t know who i am?” i asked a little disappointed, they always seemed to know who i am. 

Zayn shook his head as a no and i grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the opposite wall of the ally way and slowly i brought my lips to his ear “Im the slayer” i whispered and smirked widely when i heard him gulp.

Zayn pushed me away and sent a kick down low that tripped me over and seconds later he was hovering over my body, one of his arms was laying flat on the concrete near my head and the other was gripping my waist “Slayer” he breathed out.

He was to close, way to close. Every beautiful detail of his perfect and flawless face was right up in front of me and my cock gave a twitch of interest at our incredibly intimate position. Zayns hips were pressed up against mine and our crotches were heavy against each other. His chest felt so hard and defined up against my own and i could see his biceps bulging against the leather of his tight jacket. Zayns eyes were scanning my face and slowly he licked his lips.

“Its to early in the night to be killing vampire slayers” Zayn said and he shot up from me. I quickly stood back up to see Zayn gazing at me “I’ll see you around, Niall” and with that Zayn disappeared into the night leaving me confused and above all else, shamefully horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally meet. What are your impressions of Zayn? and Harry? next character introduction will be Liam then i can finally get the plot happening. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter - Brayden x


	3. Hostage

I awoke to a persistent poking to my tummy and i groaned out before half heartedly pushing the pocking fingers away “Noooo” i groaned and hid myself under the duvet but that plan was ruined when my attacker pulled its warmth away. I opened up my eyes to see Louis smiling down at me.

“Hey sleeping beauty” he giggled and i smiled up at him “We have to get up and get dressed. Got an email this morning saying that all first year students had to report to the communion hall, apparently they want us to socialise with everyone in our year before they send us off to our classes tomorrow” he explained and went over to his dresser.

“Who are ‘they’ exactly?” i asked and Louis looked at me from over his shoulder.

“The demons from the fiery depths of hell” he whispered and i laughed at him.

“Teachers in other words?” i said in between chuckles.

“Yup thats them, now close your eyes so i can change. Last thing i want is you being blinded by my perfect arse”.

I continued to laugh at him but never the less closed my eyes and respected his privacy.

 

After i grabbed my outfit and showering bag i went down the halls and to the shared bathroom for a shower. My eyes closed as i ran my mint body wash over my arms and in my minds eye i saw a flash of brown, no it was a light brown like coffee or an amber, right next to it another amber appeared.

My eyes shot opened “What?” i questioned myself and closed my eyes once again and the two ambers appeared again but now there was an outline around them, almost like a face.

Slowly features began to form on the face, high cheeks bones and lightly dark stubbled chin and jet black hair. My eyes shot open again, it was him. The vampire from last night.

Why was my minds eye showing him to me? and how did he put me under his thrall? as a vampire slayer I’m immune to all mind tricks they use to seduce their victims so why did his work?.

My mind flashed back to when Zayn had pushed me up against the wall, his cold breath beating against the flesh of my neck, the way his words made me want him, want everything about him. I had wanted his touch, i had wanted him to hold me so hard that i bruised but most of all, i wanted him to bite me to feel his fangs sink into my skin.

I shook my head and darted my eyes open. No i didn’t want that it must be the thrall. There must be some kind of side effect that lingers afterwards, something i’d have to ask Harry about.

 

After my shower and i had dressed in my dark blue jeans and dark red graphic tank top i went back to our dorm room to see Louis once again reading from one of his old looking books “What is it you read about exactly? those books don’t look like the hunger games series” i said and sat down on my bed.

Louis looked up at me and readjusted his glasses on his nose “What is it exactly thats in your wooden chest?” he threw right back at me, clever.

“Family heirloom remember, whats in the books” i said right back.

He shrugged and smirked “Oh you know just a family heirloom” he said and i rolled my eyes, clearly i wasn’t getting anything out of him.

“Come on then, we have to go. Meet and greet starts in a couple of minutes” Louis said.

 

Once we entered i looked around to see we were obviously late ‘cause everyone was already there mingling in little groups.

“Great” i sighed and looked over at the buffet table filled with snacks and my tummy rumbled trying to get my attention.

“Louis” a voice called out and i turned to see a tall lad with deep brown almost puppy dog eyes and light brown short cropped hair. I looked at Louis to see him gazing over at the approaching lad with lightly pinked checks, interesting.

“H-hi Liam” Louis mumbled shyly and the lad Liam gave him a small smile.

“How are you settling in?” Liam asked and Louis smiled a little.

“Its g-good i mean I’m good, no wait you asked how I’m settling in not how I’m feeling, I’m sorry” his cheeks were now rosy red. Liam chuckled.

“Im glad, i mean I’m glad that you're erm good” now even Liam was blushing “Who’s your friend?” Liam asked and gestured to me.

“Oh this is Niall, Niall t-this is Liam” Louis said and Liam outstretched his hand, i took it and gave him a good shake and a scent flowed into my heightened sense of smell.

Werewolf. 

“We went to high school together” Liam explained and i noticed Louis starting to fidget with his hands “So what classes are you doing this year Lou?” Liam asked.

“Well I’m doing an english writing course, i want to become a writer” Louis said and the werewolf grinned.

“That would be perfect for you, i remember the library being your favourite place in high school” Liam said and Louis looked down at his shoes.

“Yeah, i felt safe there you know. None of the football players went there” a silence fell over the three of us and it was completely awkward. Clearly Louis had a crush on the werewolf and clearly said werewolf was on the football team at their old high school.

“You know, i tried my best to stop them from hurting you right?” Liam said with sympathetically.

Louis sent him a little smile “Yeah i know, thank you Liam” Louis said shyly.

Liam gave another grin and walked off towards a pack of lads. I turned and faced the red cheeked Louis.

“Ok so lets see if I’m good enough to understand all of this, You’ve had a huge crush on Liam since the beginning of high school but being a lad you thought he would never feel the same so you kept it away from him” i said and Louis stared at me with wide blue eyes.

“N-No i don’t have a-a crush on Liam, don’t be silly Niall” Louis said and gave a giant fake laugh.

“I may be blonde Lou, but I’m not dumb. Now what was the part about the football players? did they used to make fun of you?” i asked and Louis sighed.

“Lets just say someone found out about me being gay and decided to tell the whole school” Louis said.

“Those blokes over there talking to Liam, are any of those the lads that used to pick on you in high school? ‘cause if they are i’ll beat them up one by one” i said and smacked my clenched fist into my hand, Louis laughed.

“Relax Ni, none of them are from my old school, except for Liam of course” i looked over and saw Liam give Louis a little smile and when i looked back Louis’ cheeks had turned pink again.

“Oh mate, your in real deep” i laughed and patted his back, my mind briefly wondered if Louis knew that Liam was a werewolf? who knows.

 

After the meet and greet i left Louis saying that i had to go into town to buy some last minute school supplies, he brought my lie and said he was just going to rest back at our dorm. 

In reality i was going back to the library to talk to Harry. Its not like i actually ‘needed’ his help or anything its just that i was curious about how Zayn had made me go under his thrall.

Walking into the giant slightly dusting library i went straight over to where the librarian’s office was and saw a mope of curls planted into an old looking book.

“You know, if you have to lean into your books that much maybe you should consider getting glasses” i said and laughed when Harry dropped the book in shock and looked up at me under a pair of glasses “Oops to late, maybe you should get a stronger pair of glasses then” i suggested and Harry frowned.

“For you information Niall i can see perfectly clear” Harry said and took of his glasses only to produced a piece of cloth from his dark brown blazer to clean his glasses and readjusted them on his nose “Was there anything you wanted or did you just come to make fun of my deteriorating eye sight?” he asked.

I sighed before sitting down on the chair facing the desk he was sitting at “Its about this vampire i went up against last night” i started but Harry ‘sshed’ me. Before i could continue and quickly stood up and bolted to his office door which i had left open and closed it.

“You have to be more carful Niall, if people were to find out that you’re the chosen one they would have you locked up and experimented on” Harry scolded lightly before sitting back down on his chair “Now, go on what about this vampire”.

“He wasn’t like anything i’ve ever faced before” i said and instantly my eyes closed and Zayn appeared, my fists gripped my jeans and i sucked in a deep breath, even my memory wouldn’t be able to capture Zayn's true beauty.

I heard snapping and when i opened my eyes i saw Harry snapping his fingers “Are you ok Niall?” he asked with a little frown.

“No, I’m not ok” i said and sighed “This vampire, he well he put me under his thrall Harry” i said and Harry took in a deep breath of air.

“Im sorry, he what?” the curly haired bloke asked.

“He put me under his thrall, at the time he had so much control over me. I wanted him Harry i wanted his touch, i wanted his fangs to pierce my skin so desperately, to feel him sucking my blood. It was fucking scary”.

“What brought you out of it?” Harry asked clearly intrigued.

“When i felt his fangs on my neck it just sort of snapped and my instincts kicked in” i explained and Harry nodded his head in understanding.

“Ok, well did you at least vanquish the vampire” i shook my head as a ‘no’ “Why not?”.

I thought about it for a bit “I really don’t know, he just ran away and i know i should of ran after him, but it was like my feet couldn’t move” i said.

“Makes sense, it’s a side effect of the thrall that humans experience after they’ve been under and have actually survived the actual feeding, were you horny at the time?” Harry asked and i blushed bright red “Thats a yes then” he concluded and i nodded.

“I felt weak Harry, I’m the slayer for fucks sake, the chosen one the one who is destined to dust these things until the day i die but with him, i couldn’t” i said and lowered my head in shame.

“Relax Niall, it wasn't your fault. Did the vampire tell you its name?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, he introduced himself as Zayn” this got Harrys attention. The librarian stood up and went over to a pile of books and brought one back over to the table where he then skipped through the pages until he came to a certain page half way through the book and handed it to me “Did he look like that?”.

I stared down at the close to perfect drawing of Zayn. He was wearing an old looking suit and a top hat and there was a pocket watch hanging from the suits jackets pocket. His face was as pale as it had been last night and his eyes were that same swirling whiskey colour that had sucked me into his thrall.

I cleared my throat before handing him the book back and mumbled “Yeah, thats him”.

“Oh god” Harry said before sighing sadly.

“What? what is it Harry? who is he and how can he put me under his thrall? explain” i asked almost desperately.

“His name is, well was Javaad. He’s one of the most respected and lethal vampires of his time. According to this book, Javaad was turned into a creature of the night in fifteen sixty four London by the Lady Eleanor” Harry said “Javaad is a lethal killing machine and would kill any being that would get into his way, his tactics would be to make his victims fall for his good looks and charm only to kill them and suck them dry when ever he got the chance. Really he’s a vampire warrior, but thats not how he got respect” Harry said.

“How did he then? he sounds like quite the pest if you ask me” i said.

“Take this seriously Niall, in eighteen thirty one Javaad did what all others have tried and tried to do for centuries” Harry said.

“What?” i asked getting a little nervous.

“He killed a slayer”. 

My eyes widened and my tummy done a few flips and i felt my breakfast trying to claw its way out of me. He killed a slayer. Truth be told that a slayer isn’t immortal or invincible for that matter but we do have vampire like powers and one of those powers is fast healing. Zayn or Javaad had killed one of my kind so now it was personal.

“Anything else i need to know before i drive my stake through his non beating heart? like how did he kill the slayer?” i seethed out in a deadly tone.

“Its wasn’t just one Niall. Zayn’s killed six vampire slayers, the last one was in nineteen ninety three” Harry said and right then i did want to throw up.

“I was born in nineteen ninety three” i said and Harry nodded his head.

“It would seem that Zayn killed the slayer who was before you, after his death the slayer power transferred from him to you and now that Zayn knows who you are, he will stop at nothing to kill you”. 

“How did he do it? how did he kill all of those slayers?” i asked dreading Harrys response.

“He put them under his thrall. It says here that Zayn spent decades focussing his hypnotic powers until finally he could use them on vampire slayers, and now you understand Niall why Zayn is probably the most deadly vampire known”.

Bile was desperately trying to shoot up my throat but i kept it down. Zayn could of killed me last night, but for some reason he didn’t. 

 

After i left the library Harry had given me instructions that i must not under any circumstance try to find Zayn and take him out. Apparently Harry thinks i need way more training before I’m ready to try to vanquish such a powerful vampire and I’m inclined to agree with him.

The sun was long set by the time i had got back to mine and Louis’ dorm. My mind was now racing about classes that were starting up tomorrow.

I opened the door and looked down to see Louis’ TOMS that he had been wearing today were sitting neatly at the front door telling me that he was home.

“Hey Lou, sorry for being out so late without letting you know i was ok, got a little held up at the shops” i didn’t get a reply so i looked up and my heart almost stopped.

There stood Louis staring at me with little tear tracks down his cheek. Am arm was wrapped around his stomach and the other was around his neck. Zayn stood there holding my friend in a tight grip and he was smirking at me.

“Now slayer, i believe we have some unfinished business to attend to” i froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. So I'm not to sure if any is actually reading this story but if there is anyone out there i hope you enjoyed this chapter. So we have a little look into Louis' and Zayns pasts in this chapter and now we've got a little hostage situation going on. So let me know what you think, i live for comments.
> 
> Brayden


	4. A problem

Zayn’s deep dark voice sent shivers down my body and my knee’s wanted to buckle under my weight but i fought to keep myself up “Are you ok Lou?” i asked.

“Fine as i can be” Louis squeaked out and Zayn laughed which sent butterflies to my tummy.

“Relax slayer, he’s fine for now. We were just having a nice little chat about you actually. Seems like little Louis doesn’t know exactly everything about you does he, Niall” my teeth sank into my bottom lip when Zayn said my name, it came out like a purr and my fingers itched to touch him. 

“Its ok Louis, I’m going to help you ok?” i said and Louis quickly nodded his head.

“Now now slayer, don’t make promises you can’t live up to” Zayn said and tightened his grip a bit.

“Don’t you dare hurt him Zayn” i threatened and Zayn laughed with humour.

“Or what slayer? what are you going to do exactly?” he asked and i gritted my teeth.

“Lets just say it won’t be pretty, you may have a reputation for killing slayers Zayn but i know a little something about your kind, and do you know what Zayn?” i asked.

“What?” he asked and this time i smirked.

“Your not welcome in this household Zayn, leave.” i said forcefully and Zayn grip on Louis was instantly lost and moving without his will Zayn left the dorm and closed the door behind him.

I let out a breath of air but gasped when i heard Zayn talking through the wooden door “I’ll get you slayer, mark my words. Just because i don’t have an invitation into your dorm doesn’t mean i cant kill you when your out in the open slayer. You and the witch are both dead” after that i heard foot steps storming away from our dorm.

I turned to Louis with wide eyes “Witch?” i asked and Louis’ eyes were focused on his sock less feet “Louis, what did he mean by witch?” i asked in a calm voice.

Louis looked up with tears in his eyes and i quickly went over and wrapped my arms around him “Shh, its ok Lou yeah? your safe now. Im not going to let him hurt you but Lou you have to tell me” i said and pulled back enough to look into his blue watery eyes.

“Are you a witch?” the auburn haired lad nodded his head shamefully and began to cry.

“Hey, hey Lou its fine ok don’t cry Lou” i soothed and brought him over to my bed where he quickly snuggled up to my chest and cried out into my shirt.

“Lou there’s nothing wrong with being a witch ok? is that why you read all the time? are you reading spells or something?” i asked and slowly he nodded his head.

After he had calmed down Louis mumbled into my shirt “Whats a slayer Niall?”.

My grip on him tightened and i sighed “Thats what i am Lou, I’m a vampire slayer” Louis pulled back and gave me a confused look. I smiled before lightly pushing him off of me and went under my bed to pull out my chest.

“The pirate chest?” Louis asked confused i smiled gently at him and placed the chest on my bed before putting in the combination and opening it. Louis curious eyes peeked in and widened at the sight of my weapons.

“Basically it’s my job to fight and vanquish vampires” i said and Louis looked up at me.

“How?” he asked.

“Well i use these weapons and my powers as well” i explained.

“What kind of powers?” he asked with big wide blue eyes.

“Slayer strength, enhanced senses better duration and stamina then humans, quick reflexes and fast healing” i said and Louis gasped and pointed his forefinger at me.

“Thats how you took down and broke Shaun’s knee cap the day i met you!” he exclaimed and i nodded my head.

“Sure did, wasn’t going to let some eejit push people around. But enough about me Lou what about you? i mean what kind of magics do you use?” i asked.

Louis held out his hand and in an instant the black leather bound book Louis always seems to be reading flung off of his book self and into his hand “All kinds” he replied with a shrug.

He handed me his book and i opened it to the first page with had drawing of some kind of star and words written underneath it “So what exactly is a ‘Grimoire’?” i asked.

“Its like a diary that a witch will pass through his or her’s family or coven. Its contain every single spell or enchantment they have ever made or attempted” Louis explained and i looked throughout his book seeing many spells and different drawings of runes and other things i couldn’t identify.

“How powerful are you exactly?” i asked.

Louis looked down at his lap “Not very. When i invited that creature in, Zayn? wasn’t that his name?” he asked and i nodded my head “Right well when i invited Zayn in he said he was a friend of yours so i let him in and next thing i know he’s got me up against the wall with two fangs hanging out and red eyes. I tried to do a banishment charm which is where you summon the magics to make some one disappear to another location on him but it didn’t work and he just laughed at me” Louis said and pouted a little.

“Hey, its ok Lou alright? i went up against him last night and i couldn’t last much more then ten minutes. he’s a powerful vampire ok its not your fault” i said but he still didn’t look convinced.

“Its what he said after i tried thats what gets me, he said i was a weak amateur and a pathetic excuse for a witch” Louis said and i climb back over and pulled him into my arms.

“Your not weak Lou, he’s just strong” Louis nodded his head and let out a yawn “Tired?” i asked and he hummed “Ok then, lets get some sleep, we’ll worry about the undead after we’ve conquered our first day at Uni” Louis chuckled and buried his face deeper in my chest “So, we’re sleeping here tonight then?” i asked and again he hummed. I smiled into his hair and pulled my duvet over us.

“Good night Lou”.

“Good night Nialler”.

 

I went over my class schedule one last time just to make sure i had everything planned out. The only class i had today seemed to be history which was both a lecture and tutorial so i packed both my work book for lecture notes and my information book.

Looking over i saw Louis still snuggled up in my bed completely oblivious to the world. Lucky for him he’s classes don’t start until twelve whereas mine start at half eight. 

The little witch lad looked so content and it was hard to see him as a witch. I had fought magically inclined beings before but they were all dark looking and completely evil, but Louis was different. He was good, pure and innocent. The lad didn’t look like he could hurt a fly.

The fact that Louis was stuck in this room with Zayn makes my blood boil and my fists clench. Zayn should be lucky that Louis isn’t trained in the black magics, i’ve seen what dark magic can do and i doubt even Zayn could comprehend that kind of power.

 

“Hi! Niall isn’t it?” i turned around to see Louis’ “friend” Liam running up to me.

“Yup, thats me” i said and smiled.

“Have you got - i mean are you going in there?” he asked and pointed to the door i was standing outside of which was the history lecture room.

“Yeah, you?” i asked and he nodded his head.

“Since i don’t know anyone in history well except for you of course do you maybe want to stick together? or not if you don’t want to thats cool” Liam said nervously.

“Its cool Liam, i don’t know anyone either” i said and we both entered the room and sat down together in one of the closer rows of seats facing the lecturers desk. 

“So, how long of you and Lou known each other?” Liam asked and i couldn’t help but notice the way his leg was bouncing up and down as if he was nervous or excited.

“The first day i was here, the poor lad was having a rough time with these blokes so i went to help him. Been friends ever since” i said and looked over to see a woman with grey silver hair up in a bun wearing a pencil skirt and white blouse, she must be the lecturer.

“Really? damn that sucks, he used to be bullied when we were in high school too. The footballers would always pick on him ‘cause he was, well you know gay and all” Liam replied.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but weren’t you one of those said footballers?” i asked and suddenly his knee started bouncing quicker.

“Yeah i mean no i was a footballer but i would never hurt Lou, he’s well his Lou you know” Liam said and i glanced up to see him blushing.

I smirked before asking “So how long have you been in love with Louis, Liam?”.

Liam choked on his own saliva and coughed getting our lecturers attention “Oh great, first day back and already i’ve got a kid dying” she said and the class laughed.

“Sorry ma’am, guess I’m just excited for your class” Liam said and sent her a charming smile and then turned to me “Im not in love with Lou though” he said and i grinned at him.

“Sure your not” i said and he rolled his eyes before focusing on the lecture. He loved Louis and if i had to bet money on it i’d say Louis returns his feelings.

 

“I actually thought that i would become grey in there” Liam sighed as we walked to the lunch hall, the lecture which had been about the industrial revaluation had gone on for what seemed like years but had only been two hours.

“Tell me about, actually don’t tell me about it i’ve heard enough about water steam engines, let just fill our faces with some high carb food” i said as we got to the food hall.

“Nialler!” i looked over to see Louis waving at us from a table at the back, he was by himself. Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me walking over with Liam following.

“Oh, hi Liam” Louis said and smiled a little.

“Hi” Liam said softly and sat down on the opposite side of him, my guess he sat there is so he can steal little glances at Louis. Love sick puppy dog, well love sick werewolf.

“I-i didn’t know you two had classes together” Louis said once i had sat down.

“Neither, i’m just glad that i don’t have to put with with Edna for the rest of the year by myself” i said and Liam laughed.

“When does your class start Louis?” i asked.

“An hour and a half” Louis said and smiled a little at Liam who immediately smiled back, it was sicklily cute.

Liams knee was bouncing up and down again just like how it had been during most of our lecture “Are you nervous or excited Liam?” i asked and he looked over at me.

“What?” he asked dumbly.

“Your leg, seems like you cant keep it still” i said.

“Oh, I’m just energised i guess, can’t seem to sit still” Liam said.

I smirked before saying “Well it is the full moon tomorrow night, maybe thats got something to do with it” Liam eyes widened and his knee instantly stopped bouncing.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked in a very nervous voice but before i could reply i heard Louis gasp and then felt him tugging on the hem of my shirt.

“What Lou?” i asked and saw him staring with wide fearful eyes towards the door of the food hall. I looked over the my breath hitched and i swear my heart skipped a beat. There Zayn Malik was just casually walking into the food hall with an evil looking smirk on his face.

“He’s in sun light” was all i said. In the corner of my eye i could see Liam frown but then i heard him sniff the air and then an animalistic growl erupted from his chest and his eyes darted to Zayn, its no secret that vampires and werewolves don’t see eye to eye.

Zayn glanced over to our table and his smirk grew if at all possible “Nialler” Louis said in a little voice and glance back to him “How can he be in the sun light” he whispered so Liam couldn’t hear but i knew Liam already knows what Zayn is.

“I don’t know, but i bet Harry does” i said and Louis frowned.

“How would Harry know?” he asked.

“I’ll explain later, but know we have to get to the library” i said and quickly stood up “Sorry Liam but Louis and i have a very important errand we have to run, i’ll see you later for the history workshop at three?” i said and Liam nodded his head.

 

“Harry!” i shouted out once Louis and i had bursted into the library which earned me some dirty looks from some of the students who were sitting on one of the leather couches obviously studying. 

Harry walked out of his office and sent us a smile but it soon faded when he saw the state we were in. Sweating and panting “Niall? what is it?” Harry asked. I didn’t answer him i just walked over, grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his office and waited for Louis to walk inside before closing the door.

“We have a problem, a major problem” i said struggling to breath.

“What is it? and why is Louis here?” Harry asked and sent Louis a questioning gaze.

“Harry, Louis knows I’m the slayer” i said and Harry shook his head in disappointment.

“What did i say Niall? nobody can know that you vanquish bloody vampires. How the hell is this boy meant to defend himself from the forces of darkness? you know that they will try to hurt everyone around you who knows about you Niall, how could you be so blind to that” Harry said and sighed.

“Firstly that already happen when Zayn decided to give me a visit last night and Louis gave him an invitation to enter. Secondly Louis happens to be skilled in the magics and thirdly bleedin Zayn or fecking Javaad or what ever the gobshite likes to be called is just bloody casually walking down the school hallways!” after my outburst i sat down and took a couple of deep breaths and looked up at Harry’s stunned expression.

“He’s what?!” Harry shouted.

“He’s walking around in daylight!” i yelled back.

“No, not that” Harry said and looked at Louis “You can control magic? fascinating, after all this would it be alright if i could test your magical abilities?” i rolled my eyes at him and stood up.

“Hello? Zayn the all and powerful is walking around campus and its day time Harry, focus!” i said and Harry snapped his attention to me.

“Right, yes of course let me think” Harry pulled out the cloth in his pocket and pulled his glasses off to wipe them and then replaced them back on his nose, a habit he seemed to have while he was thinking. 

“Im not sure how he can do that, perhaps while he was focusing his vampiric abilities to cast a thrall over slayers he unlocked a shield or something that can allow him to walk into the sun’s light?” Harry said.

“Why not just ask me?” all three of us turned around to see Zayn leaning up against the door frame of Harry’s office with his ever so present smirk but this time two sharp fangs were poking out of his plump red lips.

“Harry Louis, get behind me” i said and Harry quickly obeyed but Louis stood at my side “I said get back” i hissed at him.

“No, i want to help” Louis insisted and Zayn let out a deep and dark laugh.

“Yeah Niall, the little powerless witch wants to help out. What are you going to do this time Louis? pull a rabbit out of your beanie?” he asked and laughed again.

Louis waved his hand and said “Repellendum” i saw a flash of pale blue light knock Zayn over and into one of the many book shelves in Harrys office. Zayn stood up and brushed off his leather jacket.

“Wow, a little force spell my god Louis you’ve got me shaking in my boots” Zayn said sarcastically and started to walk towards us.

“Ok this time Lou take Harry and get the hell out of here, got it?” i asked but before Louis could reply Zayn spoke up.

“Relax slayer, im not here to bloody hurt you. Or them either” Zayn said and i looked up in shock.

“Then what the hell do you want then?” i asked and Zayn stepped closer so now he was just a meter away from me.

“Funny enough I’m actually here for your help, Niall”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone. So this chapter is a little late but at last here it is! So how wastes chapter? more depth into Zayn's powers which is interesting, he's immune to sunlight. We had a little Niall/Liam conversation and we have a blood thirsty vampire seeking help, what do you think Zayn wants? please comment and kudos if you're liking to story so far.
> 
> -Brayden


	5. Secrets

I stood in front of Zayn completely gobsmacked “Im sorry but what?” i asked and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“I said i need your help” he said, i kept staring and staring for what seemed like hours which was probably only two minutes but never the less i was the one who broke the silence with a round of laughter.

I held onto my stomach as i laughed and laughed. I felt tears in my eyes and i tried to calm down but i couldn’t, it was hilarious “Big bad Zayn needs my help, thats fucking brilliant!” i said in-between laughs.

“Well, if you’d prefer it i could just grab the witch and the old man and force my thrall on you to make you watch as i drain the life force from both of them?” Zayn suggested and shrugged as if it was nothing but i could see the look in his deceiving eyes knowing full well that yes, he would indeed do that.

I stopped my laughing and hardened my stance “Ok, you’ve got my attention Javaad, what is it that you want?” i asked and i saw his eyes flash blood red.

“Don’t call me by that name” he hissed and his fists clenched tightly.

“Ok? whatever, what is it that you need help with?” Zayn smirked and his eyes trailed up and down my body making my fists feel a little clammy.

“There’s a nest of vampires on campus, i think their killing off students” Zayn said with a glint of something in his eyes.

“Well, your the Zayn all powerful, why don’t you just go and dust ‘em?” i asked and Zayn step a few feet closer, still smirking.

“Well put it this way slayer, do you kill your own kind?” he asked.

“No, why?”.

“Well its the same for me, I’m a vampire therefore i don’t just go around and kill my own kind” Zayn said and in the corner of my eyes i saw Louis step forward.

“Thats a lie, it says in Harry’s book that you’ve killed countless vampires” he said and Zayn scoffed.

“Yeah, thats true. However i only kill vampires if they’re in my way and this nest isn’t, i just thought that the slayer may want to save his little class mates from becoming a hungry vamps dinner, thats all” Zayn said.

“If i wanted to save everyone then why don’t i just kill you right now Zayn? I’m sure you’ve killed more humans then any vampire alive” i threatened and Zayn took the last few steps so now he was right in front of me, his scent which was a mixture of sandalwood and cigarette smoke infiltrated my senses. 

Zayn leaned in close so his ice cold breath was hitting against my neck creating goosebumps “Because slayer, i’ve got a little trick that will stop you from killing me” he whispered and i gulped.

Zayn chuckled lowly and he rested his hands on my hip bones which sent a shiver up my spine “You can feel it cant you? feel you body betraying you. You want to get away but you cant can you Niall? thats because I’m stronger then you” he whispered “Or maybe you can get away” he continued and then brought his lips close to my ear “But you like it to much to move away from me” he finished.

“Stop” i begged desperately.

“Why would i do that?” Zayn asked and pushed his hips against mine where he could feel my cock which was hardening up “You do like it don’t you, slayer” Zayn said in an almost amused tone.

“Let him go” I heard Louis said and Zayn laughed.

“Or what exactly? are you going to use another force spell? little Loulou” the raven mocked.

“No, I’m going to use an incinerating spell to turn your bones to dust so if i was you i’d back off” Louis said with confidence, its the bravest i’d ever seen him.

“Alright then” Zayn said and took a few steps back. I breathed out heavily and stumbled back a few steps before catching myself on Harry’s desk.

“Ok, i’ll kill the vampires in the nest just tell me where they are” i said and Zayn grinned.

“I’ll pick you up after sundown” Zayn said and left before i could ask him anymore questions.

“What the hell was that” Harry said.

“I don’t know, but i think i just agreed to go on a date with Zayn”. 

 

“He didn’t even sparkle” i looked over towards Louis’ bed where the brunette was happily munching on a carrot stick while reading one of his many and various spell books, whereas i had homework books in front of me.

“What do you mean he didn’t sparkle?” i asked and frowned while Louis took another giant bite of his carrot stick and swallowed before explaining.

“Well you know, in Twilight all the vampires sparkle when they’re in sunlight” Louis said and looked over at me and it seriously took everything in me to not roll my eyes at him.

“Thats because Twilight is a fictional world where vampires are all teddy bears and cotton candy, real vampires aren’t like that Lou, a real vampire only has one goal, feed” i said.

“Thats all they do? just feed? what do they do while they’re not feeding?” he asked.

“I don’t know, brood about not feeding?” i suggested.

“Don’t they get bored? or lonely?” this time i did roll my eyes.

“Vampires don’t have souls Lou, they aren’t capable of such feelings” i explained and looked over at the wall clock “Shit! I’ve got class in ten minutes” jumping off my bed i walked to my bag which was sitting on the television and grabbed my phone which was completely flat.

“Great” i huffed out.

Louis looked up from his book “Something wrong?” he asked with a little frown.

“Phones flat” i said.

Louis pointed his finger towards my lamp on my bedside table which i had left on while i was doing my homework “Discharge and bring life” he said and a single bolt of electricity flashed from my lamp and into my phone which made it instantly flash to life with a full battery.

“Handy” i commented “Thanks” i then added before leaving.

 

“Niall! i need your help” is the first thing i heard once i had gotten to class and was immediately pulled out of the lecture hall seconds later. I looked at who was pulling my arm away from the classroom.

“Whats wrong Liam?” i asked and i saw fear in his eyes.

“I don’t know what to do! I’m freaking the fuck out!” he exclaimed and buried his face in his hands.

“Whoa its ok Liam, just tell me whats wrong?” i asked and placed a hand on his shoulder but pulled back almost immediately when i heard him growl low in his throat.

“Don’t touch me, i might hurt you” he whispered.

“Ok, come on Liam, lets go outside yeah? get some fresh air” i said and he whined before reluctantly following me out of the hall.

 

“You know don’t you” Liam said once we were both sitting down on the football field which was thankfully deserted. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Yeah, i do” i replied.

Liam groaned before sending a pleading look at me “Its the full moon tonight Niall, what the hell am i supposed to do? i don’t want to wake up tomorrow to see in the news ‘University students found dead and ripped to shreds by some wild beast’” Liam said.

“Well what did you do before you came here?” i asked and Liam groaned again.

“I’ve only been a werewolf for two months” he said “And last time i was at my home town so i just went into the woods. But we’re in a city now Niall, there aren’t any woods here and tonight I’m going to turn into one of the most dangerous killing machines on this planet”.

I gave him a sympathetic look. Where could Liam transform? i would say something like the locker room but what if the couch went in there at night time? i think he’s office is in there two so thats not an option. Liam was right about there being no woods around so that wouldn’t work.

“We could chain you up somewhere?” i suggested and Liam rolled his eyes.

“I would break chains as if they were made of cotton Niall, use your fucking head, fuck wit!” Liam shouted and his eyes went wide after his harsh words which made me flinch “Im sorry Niall, its the wolf, i can feel it right now” he said and looked shameful.

Carefully i placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it “Its going to be ok Liam, maybe Louis could do something to make the chains stronger” i said and he frowned at me.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, shit.

“Don’t worry about that just yet, first we need to find some kind of restraints ok?” i asked and he nodded his head.

“Ok”.

 

Liam and i had had ‘borrowed’ some chains from the gym that were holding the basket ball back board against the wall. Liam had insisted that they wouldn’t hold him for a second, i had reasoned with him by saying ‘Trust me’.

We walked into my dorm room to find it empty “Damn it Lou” i said under my breath and looked around to try to find a note from him telling me where he was, there wasn’t one.

“I still don’t understand how Lou is going to help with these chains, plus its five o’clock Niall, the sun sets at seven, what will i do? you had better get away from me now jus to be safe” Liam said and i laughed at him “This isn’t a laughing matter Niall, i could kill you!” he said.

“Relax Liam, i think i can handle myself” i said and he frowned in confusion but before he could reply the door opened and Louis walked in with his earplugs in his ears playing so loud that i could hear the chorus the The Fray’s ‘You Found Me’.

Louis put his keys on his bed side table to turned around, his blue eyes went wide when he saw Liam standing by the microwave smiling that soft smile at the blue eyed boy, a smile i’ve noticed he only had for Louis.

Louis’ cheek went a tinted pink and he pulled out his ear plugs “Um, hi” he said his voice was slightly higher then normal.

“Hey” Liam replied, voice much deeper then Louis’ and they both gazed and smiled at each other, it was sickly cute to see them look at each other with fondness. They really need to talk it all out but now wasn’t the time.

“Ok, sorry to interrupt the love struck heart eyes you two are shooting each other” both of their cheeks were red once i had said that “But Louis, we need your help” i finished.

“With what?” he asked and looked over at me.

“Ok, you know what, this is just fucking frustrating. Louis, Liam’s a werewolf and tonights the full moon so we need you to work some kind of magic to keep him contained. And in case you didn’t catch on Liam Louis’ a witch or warlock depends on what your comfortable to label yourself as Lou so sort your shit out and get to work” i said rather bluntly and both of the brunettes were looking at each other with utter shock.

“Werewolf?” Louis stuttered.

“Witch?” Liam asked with wide brown eyes.

“Louis! concentrate, is there anything you can do?” i asked and Louis turned his attention to me.

“There are several barrier spells and enchantments i could try but i’d have to be in the barrier with him, I’m not strong enough to be out of it. I could cast a barrier spell around the room and a protection spell on myself but i’d drain way to easily, the spell would only last half an hour at best” he said and sighed, clearly disappointed with himself.

“Its fine Lou, can you do anything with these?” i asked and picked up the chains that were sitting on my bed.

He scrunched up his face a little while thinking. His eyes widened a little before he went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a deep blue book.

Louis’ finger ran across the pages and words until he smiled “There’s a strengthening spell here that can only be used on inanimate objects” he said and grinned over at Liam.

“Ok, good. Its almost sundown so you go about making those chains strong and tie Liam up somewhere, preferably not in our room” i said.

 

Louis was sitting on his bed next to Liam and they were both reading the blue book while Louis was holding the chains in his hands.

They looked way to close to be considered friendly and i really wanted to go over and say “Hey Liam, Louis is in love with you and guess what Lou Liam’s in love with you two so hurry up and fucking shag” but a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

“Come in” i called out, to lazy to go to the door which opened and Zayn walked in with that always present smirk on his face.

“Looks like i got my invitation then” he said in a cocky tone. I glared at him and seconds later i heard a deep growl that sent shivers down my spin. Looking over i saw Liam’s eyes had blown out black with a tiny ring of brown around them and he had his teeth bared.

Zayn looked amused and Louis looked worried “Looks like puppy dog wants to come out and play” Zayn teased and Louis jumped up and grabbed Liam’s hand.

“Com’on Liam, lets go and leave these two alone, yeah?” Louis said softly and at his voice Liam turned to Louis and nodded his head slightly before following Louis out of the room.

“Well that was fun” Zayn said and grinned at me “Ready to go, pet?” he asked, i rolled my eyes before nodding my head and grabbed my wooden stake that was sitting on the counter in the kitchen area, tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! another Saturday another chapter! hope you're enjoying this so far! So Liam and Louis finally know about each other and Nialls getting ready to play with some vampires, do you think Zayns got another motive for wanting Niall to come with him to the nest? 
> 
> -Brayden


	6. Howling under the moonlight

“What even is the point of smoking exactly? your already dead so why continue to smoke a stick that’ll give you cancer?” i asked and sent a quick look at the white burning stick hanging in between Zayn’s red plump lips that i have not thought about kissing, not even a little bit.

His lips lifted at one side in a sly smirk before he pulled in a breath making the red end glow and burn. Grabbing the cigarette, Zayn pulled it away from his lips and let out a blow of dark smoke.

“I like the taste, and the rush of the warmth” his voice was a little huskier then usual, probably from the smoke. I nodded my head and he grinned before asking “Why, would you like a taste?” i looked back over at him to see him smirking.

Zayn’s whiskey coloured eyes roamed over my body making my shiver a little before they landed on my lips. My own blue orbs darted to Zayns blood red lips and i shuddered a little when i saw his tounge poke out to run over his full lower lip.

“We’re here” my vision shot to his eyes and then i looked around to see a black door with the number ‘107’ in a golden plaque.

“This is the dorm room?” i asked looking around to see it was generic to every other door in the complex, if this was a nest it was a stupid idea, what kind of vampires would operate out in the open.

“Why don’t you knock on the door and find out, slayer” Zayn said so i turned to face the door and gave it a couple of knocks.

The door opened to reveal a girl who had light pale skin and captivating green eyes, her lips were much like Zayns, the colour of blood red. But hers weren’t just the colour of red, no her’s had blood dripping from them.

“Big mistake, sweetie” she said before her eyes changed to the colour of red and she gripped the front of my tank top and ripped me into the room.

I was momentarily disorientated but once i cleared my vision i looked around to see seven vampires, all of which i hadn’t seen on campus before. A bloke who had shaved black hair and red eyes stepped forward and smirked at me.

“Well what have we here, what a nice little snack you’ve brought us Ella” the man spoke and patted the girl, Ella, who had brought me inside.

I turned around to see Zayn standing behind me but he wasn’t moving, in fact he looked like he was studying me, as if he was waiting for me to make a move.

I was turned around forcefully by the bloke who seemed to be the head of this little coven “Or did you bring us desert, Zayn?” he asked and i heard Zayn scoff from behind me.

“Trust me mate, the day i share my food will be the day the hell gets released on Earth” Zayn replied and i had just about had it with these creatures referring to me as food.

“Can we please get on with it Anton, I’m still famished from the last kill” a lad said in the background. 

“Agreed” the bloke said who i now knew as Anton. He moved forward and grabbed both of my shoulders in a death grip “Now tell me little boy, are you going to struggle or are you going to come willing?” he asked and his eyes flashed red.

I knew he was trying to use his thrall on me but only Zayn’s could control me so i simply pushed him backwards so he stumble a bit.

“How about this option, you all try to fight me but in the end your all going to end up as dust on the floor and i walk away from this completely fine” i said and all eyes moved to me.

Anton scoffed before standing up and grabbing me by the shoulders and throwing me across the room. I hit the ground hard and pain shot down my side but i ignored it and quickly stood up to see a girl from my left was running at me.

I spun around and drove my fist into her cheek that sent her flying away and then sharply turned around and threw a kick at another male vampire running at me which sent him into the wall.

A girl with light brown hair ran at me and i pulled Mr. Pointy out of my back pocket and drove the sharp end of the wooden stake straight through her non beating heart. Her red eyes snapped to my blue ones and seconds later she exploded into dust.

I looked around to see all the shocked faces of the vampires, except Zayn’s of course, he was smiling. 

“Rule number one my fellow vampires” Zayn said while still smiling at me “Never underestimate a pretty lad” he finished with a wink in my direction, i rolled my eyes at him.

Ella darted towards me and swung her leg around and kicked me right in the stomach which made me choke out a breath of air.

Acting quickly i whipped around and shoved her chest with Mr. Pointy and just like the Vampire before her, she exploded to dust.

“Your the vampire slayer” Anton said and I smiled at him.

“The one and only. Now I’m going to take a wild guess and say you're the one who sired all of these vampires” i said and waved my hand around the room.

“You would be correct” he said moving towards me.

“Good, that means all i have to do is take you down and all of your little vamps go bye-bye” i said and grinned.

“True, but yo have no idea of my power little boy, i have lived for decades transforming students into vampires. Soon i will have enough followers to earn enough respect to-“ i rolled my eyes before cutting him off.

“Blah blah blah” i said before flinging my stake to him and it landed right into his dead heart “What power were you talking about?” i asked sarcastically before be blew up into dust. Around me i saw all the other vampires blow up.

I looked over at Zayn “So tell me, what is the real reason why you wanted me to kill these vampires? we both know that if you really wanted them vanquished you could do it in a second, so why?” i asked.

Zayn shrugged his shoulders before leaving but before he left i heard him say “Just wanted to see how that sexy body of yours moves” i groaned and rolled me eyes, god his a twat, a hot twat at that.

 

LOUIS’ P.O.V

 

Even though my eyes had scanned the words over and over again i just had to check for a fourth time, fifth time? i don’t know i’ve lost count.

‘Five candles are needed in colour of each of the spiritual elements’ i read to myself before putting the blue book down and walking over to my in built wardrobe.

Inside is where i had been keeping all of my magical essentials such as charms, amulets, ingredients and so on and so fourth. Grabbing a black cardboard box that was inside the wardrobe, i sat it on my bed and popped off the lids to see ten different coloured wax candles.

“Ok one for each of the five spiritual elements” i said to myself before grabbing the red one “Fire” the yellow one “Air” the little blue one “Water” the half melted green one “Earth” and lastly the purple one “Spirit”.

The front door to mine and NIall’s dorm room opened up and for a moment i panicked but was relived when i saw Liams bright brown puppy dog eyes.

I smiled at him before asking “Did you get the flowers?” Liam nodded his head before extending his hand so i could see two deep red rose flowers in his hand.

“Why did you need red roses specifically?” he asked while dropping the roses on my bed and proceeded to sit down on the floor next to me. The out side of our thighs were touching and i tried to ignore the heat radiating from his body.

“Because, every witch has a different power base. Call it a trigger, and once said witch is in the element of her or his trigger their magics grow more power fuller” i explained and leaned back to grab the two roses.

I moved the un lit candles around so they formed a circle around a silver bowel that i had already filled with water “So what is your trigger then? and why do roses help you?” he asked with a little frown.

“Its corny and i don’t want to talk about it” i said and i could feel my cheeks go a little pink, but i tried to ignore it while putting the chains Niall had brought into the silver bowel of water. Next i began to peel the red petals from one of the roses and put them into the dish as well.

“Come on Lou, just tell me” Liam said and picked up the other rose and began to do the same as what i was doing.

I sighed “Its love ok, my trigger is love” my cheeks were burning now and i can imagine that they would be redder then the roses that we were holding “And since red roses represent love i can use them to help with bigger spells and enchantments” i said and refused to look at him.

“So what would happen if you used real love?” he asked and i felt my heart prick a little.

“I don’t know, i’ve never felt real love before” i said in a little voice before finally looking over at him only to see him gazing into my eyes.

“Lou?” he asked and i saw his adams apple bob while he swallowed.

“Yeah Liam?” i asked and felt like i was about to choke.

“Can i try something?” i couldn’t say anything so i just nodded my head quickly and my heart beat picked up when i saw Liam slowly move in closer towards me.

Is he going to kiss me? is this it, the moment i’ve benign waiting for even since i laid eyes on him when i was thirteen? I hadn’t notice but unconsciously i had began to lean in too.

I could feel his hot breath wash over my face like a heat wave and i eyes began to flutter shut but they darted open when Liam let out a sound of pain.

With wide eyes i saw Liam’s face scrunch up in pain and he let out a moan of discomfort “Fuck” he swore and looking closer i could see his vain on his arms and biceps growing and little red lines in the whites of his eyes began to become more prominent “Quick Lou, its started” he let out before screaming out and holding his head in his hands. Its then i could see his fingernails had become black and sharp claws.

“Ignite” i said and waved my hand towards the circle, making all the candles instantly light up. I held my hands over the bowel of water before chanting "accipere possum, benedictus, et tres vires multiplicare” in an instant the petals glowed up and the light slowly seeped into the metal chains. The silver on the chains turn a faint red colour before turing back to normal.

“Ok, Liam its ready” i said before taking the chains out of the bowel. 

Liam let out another pained scream “Its too late Louis, run, get the fuck out of here just go! i don’t want to hurt you!” Liam let out before he started to sob and scream at the same time.

“Like hell I’m leaving you like this” i said and dropped the chains to the floor before standing up and pointing my finger at the metal.

“Et in vinculo constringere” i said and the chain flung across the room as if it were alive and tightly wrapped its self around Liams arms, torso and legs restricting him from moving.

“Don’t watch! please don’t watch!” Liam all but howled out, i felt tears run down my eyes. Seeing him in so much pain was to much so i walked over to him so see his teeth had began to transform and his nose looked more dog like then human.

“Its gonna be ok Li” i whispered and pushed what was left of his slightly curly chestnut hair out of his face and planted a little kiss to his forehead.

Liam gazed at me, i looked into his brown eyes to see the black pupil take over his whole eyes, even the white, and with out a second thought i left the room and locked the door behind me.

Out side our room i could still he him whimpering and howling so i turned and placed my hand on the wooden door and whispered “silentium quieti,”   
the door glowed up red before returning to normal and his howls and cries of pain were now shielded from the rest of the world.

 

NIALL’S P.O.V

 

“Stupid vampire and his stupid good looks” i mumbled to myself while walking back to my dorm “He’s just a giant gobshite. I should just vanquish him” i kept saying under my breath “He’s not even that good looking, just a cocky stupid dummy” ok now i was being childish.

Zayn just got under my nerves, he was just so fucking pretty that it wasn’t fair. The way how he could just push me up against a wall like he did the night we first met sent shivers up my spin. I vaguely thought what it would be like to shag him, not that i wanted to of course i was just curious thats all. Like would he use that dominant aura that he seemed to emanate and just throw you down and make you take it?

The thought made my cock twitch with excitement, or would he moved slowly? properly prepare me before pushing in me? and what the fucking hell am i thinking? i don’t like Zayn! not even a little bit he’s just, dumb.

Yeah dumb is the word, with his dumb quiffed up hair and his dumb whiskey eyes and his dumb big hands and his dumb velvety voice, fuck his so pretty argh!

While going through this mental breakdown i almost walked straight past my own dorm room, in fact i would have if Louis hadn’t of grabbed my arm and pulled me back “Oh, hey Lou” i said and smiled.

“How was hunting?” he asked.

“Fine, hunting was fine. I went in, killed the vamps and left simple as that” i said.

“What about Zayn?” he asked.

“Nothing, nothing about Zayn he’s just dumb and not even pretty, I’m not even thinking about what it would be like to be thrown up against a wall by him and then fucked senseless, not even a little tiny bit” i said and Louis laughed out loud.

“You so have a crush on tall dark and undead” Louis said in-between chuckles.

“Yeah well you’ve got more then a crush on tall brunette and wolfy” i shot back and Louis started to blush “So, what happened to Liam then?” i asked and he blushed even more before playing around with his fingers “Oh something happened didn't it? did you two shag? oh my god you two shagged right before he turned! you little minx Lou” i said and started to laugh.

“No! we didn’t do anything” he said, looking like a tomato “But, i think he was going to kiss me” he mumbled under his breath.

I grinned “So what happened then? why didn’t he?” i asked.

“Because he started to turn right before he did” Louis said and pouted a little.

“So where is Liam now?” i asked and Louis let out a nervous laugh “Lou, where did you put him” i asked a little seriously.

“He’s um inside” He said and i gave him a suspicious look.

“Inside where?’ i asked and he bit on his lower lip before pointing at our front door.

“Oh Lou you didn’t! in our dorm! are you kidding” i exclaimed “Wait, how come i can’t hear him? even a mortal should be able to hear a werewolf” i said while straining my enchanted hearing trying to listen in.

“I cast a silencing spell on our room” he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. 

“Right” i said before opening the door and hesitantly walking into our dorm. 

 

Im not sure what you could call the sound that left my lips when i saw the giant werewolf laying on the ground. I’ve seen werewolf before but i swear every time i see a new one a new little bit of fear runs through my veins.

He was just so big and hairy and intimidating, His face was completely wolf like and his claws on his feet and paws were at least five inches long and looked very sharp. His black eyes honed on me and be let out a loud growl before baring his sharp teeth and trying to breath through the chains he was strangled with. 

Every time Liam would try to pull on the chains they would flash red and let out a humming sound “So the enchantment worked then” i said to Louis who was standing next to me with a sad look on his face.

“Yeah, he looks like his in pain doesn’t he” Louis mumbled and i smiled before gently placing my arm around his shoulders. Liam let out a loud growl and his eyes went straight to where my arm was on Louis shoulder and he tried more desperately to get out of his restraints.

I removed my arm and Liam seemed to calm down a little “Looks like he’s very protective of you” i said and smiled at Louis who was still looking down at the creature.

“Maybe its ‘cause i was here when he transformed” Louis said, i was about to say ‘Maybe its because he fucking loves you, you blind twat’ but instead i let out a yawn.

“Well, I’m going to sleep. I don’t even care that theres a giant killing machine in the room I’m sleeping” i said and moved over towards my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone. So id like to start of by saying sorry for not updating for a few weeks. I've only just got back home from Australia which by the way was brilliant! i saw Katy Perry in Brisbane and she was so majestic that she didn't even sweat! So now all in all I've been to 'The circus starring Britney Spears world tour' P!nks 'The truth about love tour' Britney's 'Femme Fatale world tour' One Directions 'Take me home tour' and now Katy Perry's 'Prismatic tour' wow thats a shit load.
> 
> Anyways i hope you liked this chapter and please do comment your thoughts on it! hope to hear from everyone!
> 
> Brayden x


	7. Times are changing, so am i

“Niall” my breath caught in my throat at the sight of him. Ever so slowly Zayn was making his way towards me. His eyes roamed my body and i felt myself shiver under his gaze.

“Zayn, please” i whispered out as I felt his cool body pressed up against mine. Zayn’s hands gripped onto my waist and he pushed me up against the wall of my dorm.

I felt his cold breath hit against my neck and i let out a shameless moan. I felt Zayn’s hands grip my hip bones tighter no doubt leaving little finger print bruises.

“Tell me what you want Niall, i’ll give you anything baby, all you gotta do is ask me” my eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sound of his deep voice.

“Zayn, please. Just please” i begged and moan when he bit down on my neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave a dark bruise.

“Use you words, sweetheart” he whispered and i made a little desperate sound in the back of my throat.

“F-fuck me, Zayn please fuck me” i said and Zayn bent back down to nibble on my neck.

“Yeah, i can do that” he mumbled before stepping back. At first i whined at the lose of body contact but was then shocked and turned on when Zayn gripped my shirt and ripped it in half.

The material ripped and gave way to Zayns strength “Shit” i hissed and Zayn ducked down to suck on my left nipple. My hands flew to the back of Zayn’s head and i gripped the short jet black hairs there.

Zayn’s teeth lightly nibble on my pink bud while his hand was rolling the other in-between his fingers “Don’t tease” i hissed and Zayn laughed before pulling back and pulling his black shirt over his head.

My mouth watered at the rippling muscles that made up Zayn’s body “Fuck” i whispered before running my fingertips over his abdominal muscles “Please” i then said and looked up into his eyes which were blown out black with lust.

“Lay down baby yeah?” Zayn said, i nodded my head before laying down on my bed and seconds latter i had Zayn hovering over me supporting himself on his elbows “Wanted this for so long, gonna make you feel so fucking good Niall” Zayn whispered before trailing one of his hands down my body to my jeans where he skilfully unbuttoned them with just his thumb and forefinger.

“But guess what baby” Zayn hummed.

“What?” i asked.

“This is just a dream”.

 

My eyes shot open and i jumped up so i was leaning against my headboard. My body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and my cock was hard and aching under my duvet.

“Fuck” i grumbled to myself before sneaking my hand under to covers to grip my hard length and moaned quietly. My sense were in overdrive and i was about to have a wank to relieve the tension but first i looked up to see the bloke i had been dreaming about.

“Get out” i said in an exhausted tone while looking into his swirling whiskey orbs.

“By all means don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show” Zayn said back while smirking.

“Get out before i throw you out head first” i said with a little more power behind it. But of course it was Zayn and it seemed that no matter what i said he would do the opposite. Zayn snuck up to me like a lion looking at his prey.

My breath caught when i realised that we were in the same position that we were in my dream, except this time i was the only naked one.

“Try not to move slayer, i want to try something” he said before dropping one of his hands to my waist.

I raised my eyes brows at him in disbelief before gripping his waist and hooking my leg over his and using all my power i flipped us over so i was straddling this waist and within half a second i snatched out and grab my wooden stake that was resting on my bed side table and brought the sharp end up to where his heat wasn’t beating under his cold and pale skin.

“I wouldn’t do that if i was you” i hissed and applied more pressure to the stake making Zayn groan.

“Relax Niall, i just wanted to talk, thats all” Zayn said and i rolled my eyes.

“Well why don’t you talk instead of trying to rape me?” i asked and Zayn laughed.

“Babe please, you and i both know that if i were to try anything it would be anything but rape” he said.

“Hells yes it would be, your just so fucking sure of yourself aren’t you Zayn, in fact i don’t even find you a little bit attractive. Your just a skinny piece of nothing” i lied and Zayn smirked.

“Meet me tonight, the gymnasium at 8, yeah?” Zayn asked.

“Why? do you need help again” i asked, it had been a week and a half since that night and i hadn’t talk to Zayn since, i had seen him on Uni grounds though. 

“No, but i want to help you” Zayn said and i stared down at him before rolling my eyes and getting of off him.

I walked over towards the door and opened it, its only then i remembered that I’m only wear a pair of white boxer briefs and currently have a raging hard on.

I blushed and looked down to see the head of my cock peeping out of the waist band of my boxers and i moved quickly to rearrange myself. 

Zayn swiftly walked over towards me “So will you meet me?” he asked.

“I’ll think about it” i said.

“Fine then, do i get a good bye kiss?” he asked. I rolled my eyes (something i seem to only do around him) and pointed my finger out into the night.

“No, i would rather kiss a lizard” i said back and Zayn laughed lightly.

“I know you want me, i can tell” Zayn whispered into my ear.

“How can you be so sure?” i whispered back and Zayn chuckled again.

“Because baby, you talk in your sleep” i blushed and before i could counter him, Zayn swushed out into the night.

“He’s right you know” i yelped and turned to see Louis rubbing sleep out of his eyes and leaning up against the head of his bed “You’ve been moaning and whimpering his name for hours” Louis finished and yawned.

“Yeah, well you’ve been moaning Liam’s name non stop every since the night he turned into a werewolf” i shot back and even though it was dark i could tell he was blushing “And don’t even try to deny it, you two have been closer then ever, in fact I’m pretty sure thats Liam’s homework sitting over there on the computer table” i said and saw Louis sneak back into his bed.

“What’s the time?” Louis asked trying to change the subject.

“Its four thirty a.m. Lou, go back to sleep” i said and seconds later i heard little snores coming from his bed. I smiled fondly at him before getting back into bed and closed my eyes, and for the rest of my sleep was occupied by vision of whiskey eyes, jet black hair and sweaty skin on skin. 

 

“You know what, i should just vanquish him. I should just grab my crossbow and put the twat out of his misery” i said heatedly while glaring over across the cafeteria where Zayn was currently sitting with some blonde girl on his lap.

“Well then why don’t you?” Liam asked before picking up his packet of salty crisps and putting them on Louis’ plate with a little smile that Louis return, sickly idiots. 

“From what we know about him, he’s probably immune to stakes. I mean look at the self righteous arsewhipe just sittin’ there in the sunlight. God he’s just a big eejit that needs to be dusted” i whined and banged my head against the table we were sitting at.

“But Niall? he’s just sitting and talking with his friends” Louis said as if defending the twat.

“Yeah, well who is little miss ‘I’m so fucking pretty i can just sit on Zayn’s knee’ then? huh?” i asked and Louis let out a little laugh.

“So your jealous then?” Louis asked and i swear my cheeks had never been more red.

“No! whats there to be jealous of? i don’t like Zayn, he can let who ever he wants on his lap, i don’t give a rats arse” i quickly defended myself. The sound of a chair running against the ground caught my attention and once again i was looking over at Zayn to see him walking out hand in hand with the little miss blondie.

“Oh my god, he’s going to eat her!” i said and looked over at Liam and Louis who were both blushing faintly.

“Please Ni, do we have to talk about Zayn’s oral sex skills?” Liam asked and i groaned at them.

“No you shower of cunts! eat her! as in suck her dry” i said and in a rush the three of us ran out of the cafeteria to try and find Zayn and the blonde bird.

 

"Unum mihi auxilium petam Javaad” Louis muttered and right after his eyes glowed up bright blue before retiring to normal. 

“What was that?” Liam asked.

“Locator charm, think of it as a supernatural G.P.S” Louis replied and opened up his clenched palm to reveal a little blue light. It was about the same size as my little fingers nail.

The blue light flew through the air and we had to run just to keep up with the little speck. Louis’ little charm led us to one of the old classrooms on campus. The room was built with the original school design and because of its age nobody taught in it no more. 

“Ok, he’s inside” Louis said.

“Alright on three, one, two, three!” i shouted and Liam pushed into the room forcing the old dorm of its hinges and we all fell inside, though i was quick to get up to see Zayn’s face hidden in between the blonde girls neck and collar bone, perfect place to feed from.

I raced over and grabbed Zayn’s elbow and threw him onto one of the wooden desks that broke when he landed. Liam walked over to the girl and i heard him ask if she was alright.

“What the fuck Niall!” Zayn exclaimed and quickly stood up and brushed the dust from the floor off of his black jeans.

I raised my fists in my fighting stance “What? you think I’m just going to let you feed from the students? not a chance” i said.

“Um, Niall?” Louis asked.

“Not now Lou, no way are you hurting anybody Zayn” i said and Zayn just smirked with amusement.

“Niall, i don’t think-“ Liam began but i cut him off.

“Just get her out of here Liam, i’ll hold Zayn back” i said and i heard Louis let out a groan of announce.

“Niall! she’s perfectly fine!” he shouted and i looked over at the three.

“What?” i asked and Liam rolled his eyes.

“She’s fine Niall, there’s no bite marks” the werewolf lad said and i looked back at Zayn.

“What were you going to do then huh Javaad? take her back to your place and suck her dry?” i asked and Zayn laughed.

“No, actually i was just going to snog her for a bit but you three rudely interrupted us” Zayn said and my mouth fell open.

“Oh, wow. Ok well um, Louis, Liam lets go” i said completely embarrassed. I walked away and over towards the girl “If i was you love, i’d stay away from him” i said and pointed at Zayn.

The girl laughed loudly “Why would i stay away from my boyfriend?” she asked and wow, could i get even more embarrassed?

“Don’t worry about him Perrie, he’s not going to do anything” Zayn said and i had half a mind to get Louis to teleport my stake into my hands just so i could have the pleasure of running it through Zayn’s dead heart. But instead i grabbed Louis and Liam and left the room.

LOUIS’ P.O.V 

“Does he always get this sassy?” i had to laugh at Liam who was sitting next to me on my bed. After the ‘Zayn in the classroom’ incident we had all gone back to our dorm. Well Liam and i had, Niall had stormed off saying something about ‘I don’t even like Zayn, gosh he’s just a dumb shit that needs to find a hole and die’ i had laughed.

“I think he only gets like this if he likes someone” i said and smiled.

“Wait, Niall likes Zayn?” Liam asked with a surprised tone, poor lad was so oblivious. Maybe if he had better senses he could tell that i really liked him. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure he does, even though he won’t admit it. Heck i doubt he’s even admitted it to himself yet” i said and went back to my book of shadows. Even though Niall didn’t seem to worried about Zayn i certainly was. I was looking through all the different offensive spells that would work against Zayn but so far all i could come up with is a fire blast spell, but i knew i didn’t have enough power to use it.

“You know your scowling at that book right?” Liams heavenly voice brought me out of my concentration. I looked over into his deep brown eyes that i could loose myself in.

Liam was pure perfection, his slightly curly chestnut locks, his perfectly bushy eye brows, that little amount of scruffy stubble that i desperately wanted to feel against my skin, the little birth mark i watched to latch my lips onto, that faint blush on his cheeks, wait why is he blushing?.

“Um, b-because your talking out loud” Liam said and well, shit. 

I felt myself go red in the cheeks and i really just wish that the floor would open up and i could disappear, Liam moved over towards me and i closed my eyes, afraid that he would hurt me.

I’ve liked Liam ever since i first met him but i know that he’s straight, he dated this girl called Danielle for basically all of high school and he was on the football team as well so no way he was gay, i knew i didn’t have a chance with him because i wasn’t a girl, i was a boy.

I felt Liam’s sold yet firm hand cupped my cheeks and i couldn’t help but to lean into his touch “Liam” i said softly, god i wish he would like me.

“Oh my god” Liam gasped and i felt him jolt away from me, i opened my eyes and felt them water at the look Liam was sending me, it was of pure horror. I looked down at my fingers and sniffed. He was scared of me and my feelings, i knew he would be.

“I-im sorry Liam, you can leave if you-“ i coughed, my voice was higher then usual, probably because i was on the verge of crying.

“No, Lou seriously, um i think you should look in the mirror” he said and i let out a humourless laugh.

“Why? so i can see my heart breaking? yeah how about no!” i shot back and hid my face in my hands. I moved my hands through my hair but stopped when i noticed it was longer, and i mean just just a little longer i mean a shit lot longer.

“What?” i asked myself and looked up to see Liam, his face was pale. I felt my hair again and it ran in smooth loose curls all the way down my back. I jumped off of the bed and ran over to the mirror and once i saw myself i let out a high pitched scream.

“IM A GIRL!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello out there, it know its been a shit long time and i really don't have any good reasons why i haven't updated except for work and the fact that its Christmas oh and i've just caught the cold, warning don't have a pool party during winter, its not good. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and comment on what was your favourite part! 
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Brayden x


	8. Power

I can’t believe what I’m actually about to do, chances are its a trap. I still felt heated after this morning, i mean come on what kind of a vampire has a girlfriend. He clearly isn’t a very faithful boyfriend since he was practically asking for a shag this morning.

The horizon was now a deep orange and purple, i smiled at the pretty colours intermingling with each other creating the perfect sunset.

“Its beautiful isn’t it” my body jumped at the sound of Zayn’s deep velvet voice. I turned around and saw him leaning up against the gymnasium wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket which was hanging open so my eyes could see a pink floyd vest underneath the old looking black leather jacket. He was wearing black jeans and the cuffs were stuffed into his dark combat boots.

“Yeah, it is” i said looking into his eyes. Zayn walked closer until he was standing in front of me, a shiver ran through my body at the closeness of our bodies.

“Are you cold?” he asked, i was abut to say ’no’ but froze when Zayn slipped his leather jacket off, his biceps flexing at the motion, and putting it around my shoulders. The scent of sandalwood and cigarette smoke was imprinted on the article of clothing and i let the smell over power my senses.

“Better?” he asked, i looked up into his swirly whiskey eyes.

“Yeah, much” i said before shaking my head slightly, come on, get a grip.

“So, what is it that you wanted to help me with?” i asked, Zayn smirked.

“Follow me”.

 

Using his vampiric strength Zayn busted the lock on the gymnasium and pulled the door open “After you” he said and i rolled my eyes before walking inside.

It was weird seeing the basketball field so empty, the only times i had been inside it had been packed with players trying to get the ball into their hoops and it was completely quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Zayn walked over to the cages where most of the gyms equipment was kept. I stood beside him while looking at the iron cage that was probably the size of mine and Louis’ room.

“I don’t get it” i said and turned to face Zayn.

“Well its perfect isn’t it?” he asked and i rose an eyebrow.

“If you are insinuating that you want to have sex with me in that cage i swear i’ll drop you so fast that you’ll get vertigo” i said and Zayn sent me a sly smirk.

“What makes you think i want to have sex with you? been thinking about it have you?” he asked and i tried my best not to blush.

“Absolutely not!” i shouted and Zayn laughed.

“What i did mean is that it would be perfect for Liam, you know when wolfy comes out, I’m sure even Louis would be able to enchant the cage to prevent Liam from breaking out, surly even he’s not that hopeless”

Without even thinking i grabbed Zayn by the shoulders and pushed him up against the cage and glared at him “You leave Louis alone Zayn, he’s more powerful then you think” i seethed and Zayn just grinned.

“Can he pull a rabbit out of a hat?” the vampire asked sarcastically, i put more force on my hold.

“God! you so bloody insufferable” i said “I should just fucking vanquish you right here and right now” i said.

“So do it, come on slayer whats stopping you? I’m bad remember” Zayn said and in a blink on an eye he switched our positions around.

Zayn pushed me against the cage and i could feel the coldness of the bars of iron through his leather jacket that i was wearing.

“Im evil, i’ve kill countless mortals, men, women, boys and girls. You should just kill me but you don’t, and i think i know why” Zayn said while moving his lips to my ear.

“Oh yeah, and pray tell why?” i asked and skilfully ignore the growing arousal warming up my blood.

“Because i think you like the fact that i can get you like this, all hot and bothered. After fighting my kind for so long maybe now you want to know what its like? babe i can make you feel things you’ve never even dreamt of before, i can push all the right buttons that’ll make you squeal and beg for more, beg for my touch”.

Zayns hands moved down my chest and gripped my waist, i let out an involuntary moan.

“You think your above it all don’t you slayer, but guess what” Zayn harshly gripped my right arse cheek and an inhuman needy whine escaped my lips “I think you need to be put back into your place, you think you can vanquish me, think again”.

Before i could even gather the strength to reply, Zayn removed himself from my body and without his strength holding me up i fell to the ground.

“Your just like the rest, you slayers think your all powerful, but all it takes is someone like me to push you back down a few pegs” Zayn said.

The vampire bent down and gripped my jaw and forced me to look at him “So next time your on an ego trip thinking that no one can stop you just remember this, remember how i can make you this submissive and petty” Zayn let go and walked away while i tried to get my breathing in order. 

For the first time in my life i felt scared, and weak.

 

My heart was still beating fast when i bursted through my dorms door. Zayns words had gotten to me and he had done what no other vampire has been able to do, break me.

Ive been fighting these things since i was fifteen and never have i ever been afraid of them, Zayn was different. Zayn was like a dark power that no matter how hard i tried to face i just couldn’t, he was to much, and i was in way over my head.

I looked up to see Liam sitting on Louis’ bed which wasn’t unusual, heck the lad spent most of his time here anyway, but what was unusual was the look on his face, it was one of sheer terror.

I wanted to ask him what was wrong but felt my energy leave my body and i fell onto the floor.

“Niall!” Liam yelled before i heard him jumping off the bed and holding me close to him “Whats wrong?! are you ok?!” i tried to reassure him with a smile but couldn’t find the energy too.

Liam picked me up and placed me on my bed “Lou” i mumbled out and Liam’s eyes grew wider.

“Um Lou! i think maybe you should come here” Liam said while looking at Louis’ in built wardrobe “Niall’s in trouble” Liam added after a few seconds and finally the wardrobe doors opened.

A girl stepped out, she had long auburn hair that rolled down her back in loose curls, she had high cheek bones and ocean blue eyes along with a little button nose. Her skin was tanned and her hips were curvy. The girl was wearing a pair of red jeans that looked a little loose towards her bare feet and a white and blue stripped shirt that looked stretched over her boobs, oh and she was definitely not wearing a bra.

“Are you fucking kidding me Liam!” i grumbled with what little energy i had “Louis’ in love with you eejit and what do you do exactly, shag the closest bit of pussy you could find in his bed?!” i raised my hand ready to slap him but that took to much energy so instead i glared at him and then at her.

“Look love, you definitely don’t want to be here when Lou comes back, he’ll kill Liam and you, wait, are you wearing Louis clothes? what the actually fuck Liam! what kind of fucked up kink are you getting into!” i shouted and glared some more.

“Its Lou!” Liam yelled and i rolled my eyes.

“What is wrong with you exactly Liam? your in love with Louis and don’t like the dick? is that what this is? so instead you find the closest Louis looking female and fuck her on his bed, thats fucked up!” i shouted and looked over at the girl who was blushing.

“No Niall! its Lou i mean she ‘IS' Louis” Liam said and i rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, sure she is” i said and was about to blast at him again but the girl walked over and placed her small hand on my chest.

“First time we met Niall you saved me from four bullies using your slayer strength, i told you that i was a friendless loser and you told me that we would be friends” she said and my eyes widened.

“Louis?” i asked, she smiled and nodded her head.

“Yeah, its me” she, he? replied.

“What, the actual fuck its going on?” i asked.

“Well, its a long story” Louis replied and sat down next to me.

 

“Ok, i guess i get that, you basically used spell without an incantation and without actually consciously knowing you were doing it, but why exactly?” i asked and both Louis and Liam blushed “Ok, seriously you two are sorting your fucking shit out right now!” i shouted at them.

“Ok! right alright, basically i was down because i wanted Liam to like me like i like him but i knew he couldn’t because I’m well 'was' a lad and i know he isn’t gay so i think i thought about something about me wanting to be a girl so he would like me and next thing i know i’ve got a cunt and tits” Louis said, i was proud of his words.

“Good, very good Lou. Now Liam tell Louis how you really feel and no fucking beating around the bush just fucking tell him” i said and pointed a finger at the werewolf.

Liam nodded his head before looking into Louis’ eyes “The moment i first saw you Louis i swear i thought you were an angel, in fact i rubbed my eyes a few times just to make sure i wasn’t imagining you. I know we were both thirteen but even back then i couldn’t stop looking at your eyes, they’re so pretty Lou” Liam said and cupped Louis cheek with his hand.

“First day of high school when you were walking up the steps to get to your first class there was this beam of sunlight that just shined on you, your hair looked so light and fluffy and your skin was just glowing, i just wanted to talk to you. In fact i was going to but my mate called you a ‘fag’ heck i didn’t know what it meant so i didn’t care, all i wanted was to talk to you, to make sure you were real. But Stan got to you before i could and he pushed you”.

Louis was nodding, i could tell he was remembering that day as well.

“And, well he was my mate you know? i’ve known him since i was just a little kid, i looked up to him as a brother. So when he started to be mean to you i just decided that maybe i shouldn’t talk to you” tears filled both of their eyes at the memory and i felt like i was intruding just sitting here looking at them.

“It wasn’t until grade nine when i fell in love with you Lou” i heard Louis gasp slightly “I was with Danielle, and yeah she was a nice girl and all but i couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to hold your hand, to wrap my arms around your waist” Liam leaned in a bit closer “To feel your lips against mine” he breathed out.

“I cant help it Lou, I’m in love with you, been like it since i was fifteen. Im in love with your blue eyes, I’m in love with your hair that changes colour in different light I’m in love with the way you dress, I’m in love with how you bite your lips when your trying to concentrate on something, I’m in love with that amazing smile that you try to hide, I’m in love with the fact that you still read and cry over Peter Pan, I’m just so fucking in love with you that it hurts when I’m not around you” tears fell from both their eyes.

“But most of all, I’m in love with that fact that you're a lad” Liam moved forward and their lips connected. I smiled and felt my own eyes get a bit watery.

Louis lifted his hands, one pressed against Liams chest and the other cupped his neck. In a flash of blue light i saw Louis’ body transform back into the lad i had found on my first day here.

Liam and Louis pulled back and smiled at each other “I love you two Li” Louis said and Liam smiled cheekily.

“So wait, i give a giant speech about how much i love you and thats all i get in return?” Liam asked with a fond look, Louis smiled before hiding his face in the crook of Liams neck, i heard him mumble ‘Shut up’ in the skin with absolutely no heat behind it.

“Well its about time you twats got your shit together, shame it took Louis to get a cunt just to make it happen though” i said and Louis pulled out of Liams embrace to flash his middle finger. 

I rolled my eyes before walking over to my weapons chest and opening it “Hunting tonight?” i heard Liam asked me. I smiled to myself while i grabbed my cross bow and decided which arrow i should use to kill Zayn with.

“Something like that” i replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue? or nah?


	9. Hunter

Its all about the hunt. For some vampires the hunt can be just as thrilling as the kill itself. The adrenaline pumping fast, the running, the scent of a human in panic, it can also be intimate.

Nothing gets a vampire off more then chasing after it's pray, wondering if they’ll scream for help, or just lay there and take it, maybe even try to fight back.

But this vampire had absolutely no clue. I was just on my merry way over to where Zayn’s ‘lair’ also known as he’s house has rumoured to be when a vampire had jumped out of no where. 

He was wearing an obnoxious American varsity jersey, torn baggy blue jeans, and a pair of muddy white Nikes, the lad needed a reality check, this ain’t America.

I was running just for the hell of it but the vampire seemed annoyed by that, like he couldn’t be bothered to chase me. So i decided to slow down and waited until he was close enough for an attack.

His sandy blonde hair was mattered with dirt and even a little bit of blood, his green eyes were shinning brightly and when his slightly chap lips gave me an evil grin i could see that they were slightly stained red.

I recognised the bloke almost instantly. He was apart of that gang that were picking on Louis when i had first met the witch. 

“Well if it isn’t the twat that embarrassed me and my mates in front of everyone” he said in a low voice, probably trying to scare me.

Judging from his disinterest in hunting and his failing act of trying to seem scary i could tell he was fresh, maybe turn just last night.

“Yeah, that would be me” i said with a grin.

“Well this time its going to be different, this time the playing fields have changed” he said and walked towards me.

I sighed in annoyance and lifted my crossbow “You know, i had someone else in mind for this arrow but i guess you’ll have to do” i said and pulled the trigger.

The wooden arrow flew through the air like a missile and landed itself right into the blondes chest only slightly to the left. His green eyes went wide as he looked down at the arrow lodged into his chest. 

Before the bloke could say anything his body bursted into flames that shorty turn to grey ash. calmly i walked over and picked up the arrow from the ash and loaded it back into the crossbow. After the arrow was ready to be fired once more i continued on my way to Zayn’s house.

“Your next, Javaad”. 

 

LOUIS’ P.O.V

 

“You know you haven’t even asked me to be your boyfriend yet right?” i breathed out and moan a little when Liams teeth lightly nipped at my neck.

I was laying down on my back with my hand trailing and sometimes scratching up and down Liam’s clothed back, the werewolf himself had one hand next to my head supporting his weight while the other was gripping my hip.

Liam let out a puff of laughter before drawing back up so our faces were in front of each others. Liam smiled before connecting our lips and kissing me deeply.

I responded immediately to his kiss and ran my fingers through the short hairs at the back of his head. Liams grip on my hip tightened when i felt his tounge nudge at my bottom lip and i quickly allowed him entrance.

We had been snogging and touching ever since Niall had left with his crossbow. Even though there was years of pent up sexual frustration between us i know i wasn’t ready to you know go ‘all the way’ with him so i softly pulled at the hair i was gripping and Liam instantly got the message and pulled back slightly.

“Everything ok?” he panted out, i moved my hips a little and felt his erection press against me, a little moan raced out of my lips at the feeling.

“Yeah” i breathed “Just think we should, slow down yeah?” i asked and his eyes went wide.

Liam sat up and went over to lean up against the head board of my bed “Yeah, absolutely. Shit, I’m sorry Lou, i haven’t even asked if you want this, I’m so sorry” Liam apologised.

I moved over and sat down on his lap, ignoring the moan he gave at the friction to his cock, and placed my hands on his shoulders “Ok, now you look at me Liam, i want this. Fuck i’ve wanted this since i was a kid so don’t be silly” i said and Liam sent me a blinding smile.

“Maybe we should start with some titles before we get to ground rules yeah?” i asked.

“Ok, so i guess i should ask if you want to be my boyfriend right?” he asked a little sheepishly and i found it completely adorable. 

“Thats a good start, and yes i’ll be your boyfriend” i responded and lightly kiss his lips, he breath out like he was expecting me to say no, wierdo.

“Ok good, now ground rules. As much as i want to, like really want to heck i’ve been wanting it since i was fifteen and learnt how to use my prick, i don’t want to have sex just yet” i said and felt my cheeks heat up a little.

Liam nodded his head quickly “Yeah yeah, sure of course Lou, m’not gonna pressure you into anything, i mean we’ve been dating for like what two and a half minutes?” he asked, i laughed.

“Yeah, but we’ve been in love with each other for like almost half a decade, and i don’t know about you but i’ve got some serious pent up sexual frustrations right now but i don’t want my first time to be rushed or anything like that”.

Liams eyes went wide “You're a virgin?” he asked completely astonished.

I blushed even more “Well, yeah of course i am” i replied.

“But, how?” he asked and i frowned.

“Well we all cant be a fit bloke like you Liam” i replied, maybe a little to harshly “I’ve never been with anyone Liam, I’m the dorky kid with the glasses who everyone forgets. No ones wanted me like that before” i said and Liams arms moved further up my body and he brought me in for a hug.

“Shut up” me mumbled softly into my hair “Your gorgeous Lou, completely fit and breath taking”.

I smiled lightly “To you maybe” i replied.

“At least i don’t have to worry about someone stealing you away from me, all mine” he stated.

I swatted his chest before sighing into it “Jerk” i mumbled.

“Your jerk” he hummed.

“That doesn’t even make sense, pretty sure you just insulted yourself” i said back.

“Hey Lou?”

“What?”

“Shut up and snuggle with me” i rolled my eyes but moved so Liam could lay down on my bed and i didn’t hesitate in curling my body around his and resting my head on his strong chest.

“You are a dork though, the most sexiest dork i’ve even seen” Liam said before wrapping his arm around my waist.

“Im not sure whether to say thanks or slap you” i replied.

“Take it as a compliment”

“Ok”

“Hey Lou?”

“Yes Li”

“Love you”

I moved my head up and place a kiss to his jaw and smiled when i felt his light stubble brush over my cheek.

“Love you too, now go to sleep wanker” i replied.

“Tosser” he mumbled.

“Twat”

 

NIALL’S P.O.V

 

Ok, so when i heard that Zayn owned his own house i wasn’t exactly expecting this. Before me stood a giant old victorian manor. The bricks were a faded red and the roof was made of wooden planks. Above the entrance was three arch windows and above that was a single arched window which i guess is where the attic is.

There was an outdoor area at the front on the left of the manor and on the other side the wall was curved slightly which i guess is a sun room, funny for a vampire to have a sun room.

Out front on the grass i saw an old looking harley davidson motor cycle which i assumed was Zayn’s so he must be home.

I didn’t knock on his front door before entering his house, I’m no vampire, i don’t need no invitation. The halls of the manor were wallpapered green and the floors were carpeted a light grey, somehow it worked.

I heard foot steps and instantly backed myself against the wall near an arched doorway which led to another room. The foot steps became louder and soon enough i saw a girl walk out of the archway wearing a pair of denim jeans and a floral crop top.

Her blonde hair swayed as she turned around and before she could utter a word i pulled the trigger of my crossbow and the arrow shoved itself right into Perries non beating heart.

Her blue eyes widened in shock before her whole body caught alight and seconds later Perrie was a pile of ash upon the grey carpet.

 

After i had reloaded my arrow i found myself walking up the stairs that were at the end of the hallway. I felt a shiver run down my body but i ignored it and push myself to keep going forward up the stairs.

Upstairs design was basically the same as down stairs, green walls grey carpet. I kept opening random mahogany doors trying to find my target but so far all i’ve found are three spare bedrooms and a bathroom.

I felt a cold presence behind this door though. It was much like the others but i could sense the evil awaiting behind it. I took a shallow breath and held my crossbow tighter before turning the crystal knob and pushing the door open.

Zayn was laying on the four posted bed with his body leaning up against the head board and he had a book resting on his hands.

“Back already Perrie? i thought you said you were going hunting?” Zayn asked and moved his eyes away from his book, they grew slightly in surprise but seconds later a smirk found its way onto his red lips.

“Just couldn’t stay away could you” Zayn hummed.

I rose the crossbow into shooting position and aimed right at Zayns chest. The vampire smiled.

“Now what are you planning to do with that Niall? are you going to shoot me?” he asked and feigned being scared “Where’s Perrie? i assume she left before you entered?” he asked.

“She died” i spat out, i felt anger running through my veins, this is it. I can finally kill him.

“What do you mean?” he asked with a little frown.

“I drove a fucking arrow into her chest. She's gone Zayn, and now so are you” i was so ready to vanquish him but i saw Zayns eyes flash red and all of a sudden i felt my body freezing up on its own accord.

Zayn slowly got up from his bed and started to walk over to me, i tried to move my body but it wouldn’t obey my commands. Zayn stood right in front of me with a blank look. He reached out and pulled my crossbow from my hands.

“Well thats unfortunate, she was fun to have around” he said before moving closer and brought his lips to my ear “I warned you Niall just today, but you didn’t listen. Looks like I’m going to have to put you back into your place after all”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello out there. So i would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone that left all those amazing comments on the last chapter. I was just about to give up on this story but thats to you amazing people I'm going to continue it.
> 
> So whats everyones thoughts on this chapter? Are you liking the Louis/Liam progress? how about Zayn/Niall? what do you think Zayn's going to do to Niall? let me know.


	10. Fear

“Don’t you dare touch me” i hissed out angrily at the dark creature gazing at me. Zayn let out a laugh before pushing me up against the wall of his bedroom.

“I can do what ever i want Niall, i can touch” he moved his hands down to my waist “Smell” he moved his nose up against my neck making me whine a little when me pulled in a giant breath “Even taste” i tried to swallow past the knot in my throat but was unsuccessful.

Zayns lips latched onto my neck and i felt my eyes close on their own accord. Zayn moved his lips away from my flesh and my eyes bolted open when i felt one of his hands move from my waist and to my neck.

He applied a little bit of pressure making it hard to breath “I could snap your pretty little neck right fucking now so don’t you tell me what to do slayer!” he spat out with distaste and squeezed a little harder.

I could feel my throat closing over and was gasping to try and get more oxygen into my body “Please” i whispered and felt my head become lighter.

“Pathetic” Zayn hissed before throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a howl of pain when i smashed through one of the posters of his bed.

My vision was momentarily displaced and i felt dizzy. My back spiked in pain from where it had smashed into the wooden post and my throat felt like it was on fire.

My lungs were working over time to try and take in as much air as possible. Zayn rushed over to me using his vampiric speed and grabbed me by the wrist before throwing me up against the wall on the other side of his room.

“I came up to you today to try and help out and this is how you repay me? by killing my favourite toy?” he asked obviously referring to Perrie.

Zayn’s grip on my wrist was so tight that my hand had gone white from the lack of blood circulation “Now thats just plain rude Niall” he scolded and gripped my wrist even tighter, i screamed.

“And its going to cost you” i felt tears falling from my eyes and i bit onto my lip to stop the whimpers and screams of pain, but it was all to much and soon i felt my wrist bone gave way in a horrible crunch.

“Fuck!” i screamed out and began to sob harshly.

Zayn let go of my now broken wrist and i clutched it with my other hand against my chest. I looked up at Zayn who was grinning.

“Now get out of here, before i decided to drain every last bit of blood from you body” i quickly scrambled out of his room and ran out of his house. I felt pathetic, and weak.

 

Once i had managed to get back my mine and Louis’ dorm room i saw both him and Liam snuggled up in Louis’ bed. I didn’t want to bother them so instead i grabbed one of my shirts and left the room.

I found my way out side in the darkness of the night next to the water feature that was situated in the middle of the housing complex.

The area was empty of both vampires and humans so i deemed it safe. Using my good hand, i bunched up my shirt and shoved it into my mouth and bit down on the material.

I moved my broken wrist so it laid on my knee and grabbed it with my good hand. I felt pain run up my arm at the action but i knew that was nothing compared to what was to come.

In one quick motion i snapped the broken bone in my wrist back into place and sunk my teeth into the shirt in my mouth to bloke out the screams of pain that desperately wanted to be heard.

Once my bone was back in place i could feel my regeneration powers slowly kick in. I knew my wrist would be as good as new in the morning so i went back to our dorm to get some shut eye and prayed that no nightmares of Zayn would come.

 

LOUIS’ P.O.V

 

To be honest, there was nothing like walking around the football field with my hand clasped with Liams, It just felt right. Liam himself was looking ahead with this little smile on his face that made me smile.

“You know we look ridiculous right?” i asked him, Liam just smiled even wider.

“Probably, but i seriously couldn’t give a shit, I’m happy” he replied and started to swing our joined hands, i laughed. 

“Oh look at the poofters” i heard someone say, i looked past Liam to see a few blokes walking and laughing at us.

“Ignore them” Liam muttered obviously hearing them too. I grinned at him before pointing a finger at the bloke who had said the insult.

“Ceciderit” i said and watched as the bloke tripped over himself and landed in a puddle of mud. I laughed and Liam joined in.

“Nice trick” Liam said.

“Thanks babe” i replied and Liam sighed this little happy sigh before leaning down and kissing me. I grinned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“Could life get any better” Liam mumbled before kissing my forehead. I was about to replied when a flash of midnight blue hair caught my attention.

I peeked over Liam’s shoulder and gasped when i saw her. Her midnight blue curly hair was swaying in the wind, she had on a leather jacket matched with dark jeans and a deep purple top. Her legs were clade in knee high leather boots and a pair of Prada sun glasses were perched on her face.

“Shit” i whispered.

Liam laughed “Not exactly the reaction i was looking for” he mumbled before giving my waist a little squeeze.

I pulled back and looked into Liams eyes that went from warm to confused once he looked at my face “Whats wrong Lou?” he asked with concern.

“Liam, i need you to go back to your dorm ok? and don’t leave” i said, little lines appeared in between his bushy eyes browns as he frowned.

“Why?” he asked, i was about to reply but Jades voice cut in.

“Yeah why Louis? don’t you want to introduce us?” i closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them and turned around to see Jade standing there with a little smirk on her plump lips, her glasses were now nestled in her hair on top of her head.

I glared into Jades brown eyes before hissing “Just go Liam”.

“No, by all means Liam stay. I think introductions are in order” Jade said before offering her hand to Liam “Hi I’m Jade Thirlwall, Lou’s cousin” she said in her strong Geordie accent.

Before Liam could grab onto her hand i grabbed her wrist “Liam, i need to speak to my cousin for a few seconds” i said and dragged her off until we were behind the sports centre.

 

“Whoa, he’s hot Lou where did you find him?” she asked and i dropped her wrist before glaring at her.

“What the hell are you doing here?” i asked in a low voice that was meant to sound threatening but she just laughed.

“Now Lou is that how you treat family?” she asked, i scoffed.

“Thats rich, in case you forgot you were kicked out of this family Jade” i said and she grinned.

“Its a little bit hard to forget your parents tossing you out of your home like your some kind of animal” she replied.

“Aunt Norma and Uncle James had every right to throw you out, you were abusing the magics Jade, using forces for your own personal gain” Jade scoffed before poking me in the chest.

“Don’t you lecture me about personal gain, i saw that little trick you just did with the mud puddle and the tripping, if anything Aunt Johanna and Uncle Mark should expel you from this family” Jade said.

“You don’t get it do you, you were using dark magic Jade. You hexed that girl Samantha just because she was talking to your ex boyfriend” i accused and Jades eyes hardened.

“Yeah, and now she’s at the bottom of Lake District so unless you want your boyfriend to end up the same i would suggest that you help me instead of pissing me off!” my eyes went wide.

“What do you want Jade?” i asked and she smiled, not a happy smile, it was a smile that a complete psycho would have.

“I want the family talisman” she said, i opened my mouth but she cut me off “And don’t tell me that you don’t have it because i know you do”.

“How do you know that?” i asked and she gave me that creepy grin again.

“Lets just say that Aunt Johanna was in a very talkative mood when i had an atheme up against little Lottie’s throat” i saw red.

“You bitch!” i shouted before raising my hand “Nocere dolorem cruciatumque” a red jet of light blasted from my hand and shot itself towards Jade but before it could reach her a barrier of purple energy surround jades body and protected her from my curse.

“A torture hex, now who’s using dark magic” she said before pulling down her purple top a little so i could see an amulet handing around her neck “Did you really think i would come here without some kind of protection?” she asked.

“I swear if you hurt them Jade your going to need more then a protection charm to stop me” i said through gritted teeth, she laughed, well cackled to be exact.

“Relax Lou, they’re fine. Now where is the talisman” she said.

“Why do you want it?” i asked.

“Because i want my powers back” she said.

I shook my head “No way in hell” i said.

Jade shook her head before sighing “Your such bloody brat Louis, give me the god damn talisman or i’ll make your little dog play dead” she said.

I frowned “How did you know Liam’s a werwolf?” i asked and she gave me this look that said ‘Seriously?’

“Com’on Lou, you can almost smell wet dog all over him, now give me the fucking talisman” she said.

“No Jade, there is no way I’m letting you get your magic back, screw you. And don’t threaten Liam, you know he’s a werewolf and you know that the full moon is next week, i sure as hell wouldn’t want a angry werewolf after me” i snapped at her.

“Thats true, but i also know that currently in my car there is a gun loaded up with silver bullets” she said and my heart stopped for a few seconds “And imagine what would happen if someone were to accidentally drop a petal of wolfsbane into his morning tea, cant imagine that would be a pretty sight”

I took a few seconds “Where did you get wolfsbane from?” i asked.

“Thats completely besides the point, the point is that i have the means to kill your boyfriend, now be a good little witch and give me the amulet”

 

Niall wasn’t in our dorm when Jade and i got there, half of me was thankful and the other half was terrified, at least Niall could take Jade down in case she decides to cross me after she’s freed her powers.

“Nice dorm, who’s your roommate?” she asked.

“None of your business” i said back and walked over to my side of the room. I grabbed the dark red book on my shelf and opened it. 

The book was hollowed out and in the middle was the little sapphire crystal that was attached to a silver chain. I grabbed the crystal and handed it over to Jade.

“here”

Jade smiled before closing her eyes. An up draft of wind blasted in the room and i shielded my face from the gusts of wind with my hands. Jades body was lifted mid air and i could see her lips moving meaning she was mumbling a incantation.

Bright lights suddenly surrounded her body before disappearing into her skin. Jade fell back onto the ground. I moved my hands and watch as her eyes blinked open. Her brown eyes flashed purple before returning to normal.

“There, now that wasn’t to hard was it?” she asked before standing up and handing me back the crystal.

“Will you be leaving now?” i asked with a hopeful tone, she smirked.

“You know what i think i might stick around, i like it here” she said.

“Fine, just give me the wolfsbane” i said and Jade laughed.

“Now why would i do that?” she asked.

“So i know you won’t hurt Liam” i said. Jade laughed again before putting her hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled the purple flower out.

“Fine by me” she said and i grabbed the flower out of her hand “Just be warned though Lou, now that i have my powers back i don’t need a little flower to hurt Liam” she said while walking to the door.

“Is a threat?” i asked and she stopped at the doorway.

“Like i said, its a warning. So don’t get any dumb idea’s like trying to bind my powers like our parents did two years ago. It might end bad for you” she said, i fisted my hands.

“Just leave Jade” i said.

She laughed before saying “See you around cousin” and left.

 

NIALL’S P.O.V

 

The day was finally coming to an end. The whole day i had been a nervous wreak looking over my shoulder every couple of minutes begging that Zayn wouldn’t be there lurking behind me, he wasn’t.

I was walking into our dorm room to see Louis biting his finger nails and looking panicked. I fell down not my bed and looked over at him.

“Whats wrong Lou?” i asked and i saw him take in a deep breath of air.

“I think i’ve done something really bad” he said.

“Please don’t tell me you and Liam have had a fight on your fist day of being a couple” i said and he immediately shook his head and looked over at me. he frowned.

“Hey, are you ok Niall? you look very pale” he said.

I blinked before replying “M’fine Lou” i tried to sound strong but my voice skipped on his name.

“No, your not” he concluded before getting up from his bed and dropping down on mine “Whats up? has something happened?” he asked.

I don’t know how but i knew i was about to say ‘Nothings wrong, seriously’ but i just broke down and cried. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around me and i cried into his neck.

I was shaking and crying and my head hurt and i honestly felt like crawling into a deep dark corner and hiding there. I was scared and terrified but most of all i was vulnerable.

“Ssh its ok Ni, just tell me whats wrong” Louis whispered and stroked my back.

“N-no Lou, its not f-fine. Im freaking the f-fuck out!” i said in between sobs.

 

Once my crying had finally settled down i spoke into Louis neck “Its Zayn Lou, i don’t know what to do”

“Has Zayn done something?” Louis asked.

“Last night, i went to Zayns house last night to kill him” i started and pulled back from Louis body so i could look at his face.

“I told you i was going hunting but i went to Zayn’s house with my crossbow to kill him” i explained.

“Why did you have a sudden edge to kill him?” Louis asked.

“Because yesterday before i got back here and saw girl-Louis, Zayn had taken me to the gym to show me this cage that he thinks we could use to cage up Liam when its the full moon. We were talking and then i said something about wanting to kill him and he shoved me against the cage and, he just made me feel weak Lou”.

“So you wanted to show him that your not weak right?” Louis guessed, i nodded my head.

“Yeah, so i went to his house and when i got inside i saw Perrie. I didn’t think twice before shooting her right in the chest, she’s ash now. Anyway so i found Zayn in his bedroom and before i could shoot him he used his thrall on me and i couldn’t move, i was so scared Lou” i said and felt a few tears run down my cheeks.

“Ssh, its ok to be scared Niall” Louis said but i shook my head.

“No its not, I’m the slayer Louis, its my destiny to vanquish vampires but Zayn’s different. He makes me feel terrified and turned on at the same time” i admitted and Louis giggled a little.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on him” he said, i felt my cheeks redden.

“Of course i bloody don’t! its his mind powers just playing tricks on me, anyway thats not the point. The point is that he’s stronger then me Louis, plain and simple and its fucking scares me, he threw me around his room like a rag doll and broke my wrist without any effort at all”.

Louis’ blue eyes went wide and he grabbed my wrist “Its fine now Lou, i heal fast” i said and he sighed.

“Ok, Niall listen up. Please do not go after Zayn again yeah? just give me some time. Maybe i could enchant an amulet or something that will block Zayns compulsion powers yeah?” i smiled and hugged him.

“Your the best Louis” i said.

“Yeah yeah, how about we get some sleep ok? do you want me to sleep here?” he asked and I smiled before nodding my head.

“Yes, your nice and soft” i said and pulled back to see Louis cross his arms over his chest.

“How very dare you Horan, is that your way of saying that I’m fat?” he asked, i rolled my eyes fondly.

“No, its my way of saying that your nice to sleep with” i said and Louis smiled before getting under my duvet.

I got off the bed and changed into my pyjamas and crawled under the covers with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! so this chapter is super super super late but at last here it is!! hope you enjoy it! :D


	11. Want

It had been a week since i had seen Zayn. I counted it as luck and hoped that i wouldn’t see him again, but i knew i would. I just didn’t know that this is how it would happen.

It was Friday night, and i had awoken from my dream of the world being made out of chocolate and candy to go to the loo. After i had finished my business i walked back into our dorm to see Zayn laying on my bed with his back perched up against the head board.

I was about to scream but with a glance over at Louis’ sleeping form i decided to keep quiet.

“What the fuck do you want!” i hissed at him and walked over to my bed.

Zayn looked different, his hair was flat against his forehead in stead of in a quiff and his skin looked more paler then usual. he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his lips were chapped.

“I had to see you” Zayn replied and stood up from my bed. 

I thought he was about to attack me and usually i would have grabbed Mr pointy and shoved it through his non beating heart but this was Zayn, and my body began to shake.

I pushed myself against the wall and my breath hitched when he stepped closer to me “P-pease Zayn, please don’t hurt me” i pleaded and closed my eyes when we was standing right in front of me.

I my body shook when i felt his cold hand cup my cheek “N-no, please i-im sorry just leave Zayn p-please just leave”

“Niall, open your eyes” he said softy, slowly i opened my eyes and was stunned at how close he was “Im not going to hurt you” he said.

I looked at him for a few seconds before nodding my head “Im so sorry Niall, i wasn’t thinking straight. I didn’t mean to do all those things its just” Zayn closed his eyes and groaned a little “Your just so irritating, i tried you know. I fucking tried to hate you, i tried to forget about you in fact i tried to make you scared which obviously work but i cant do this anymore Niall i cant just pretend that everything is fine” Zayn said.

“W-what do you mean Zayn?” i asked carefully.

“I wanted you to be afraid of me so that you would stop coming after me, i cant stand seeing you Niall. Your bloody stupid blue eyes and your pretty pink lips, fuck” he shook his head “This is what you do to me, you make me a mess Niall” Zayn said before he pressed his lips to mine.

I gapsed in shock and Zayn used that to plunge his tounge into my mouth and ran it over my own. My eyes closed at the sensation and i wrapped my arms around his neck.

Zayns hands gripped my waist and he pulled me against his body. Zayn’s tounge swirled and rubbed against mine and i moaned at the feeling.

I whined a little after Zayn pulled back “Fuck” he hissed before connecting our lips again. Zayn nibbled a little on my bottom lip before his tounge entered again and dance with my own.

“Zayn” i moaned and his lips left mine and attacked themselves to my neck where his kissed and nipped on the flesh.

“God Niall, i wanna taste you so fucking bad, i want you under me withering and moaning, i want to make you feel so good. But i can’t” when Zayn pulled back i saw his eyes had watered up a little.

“I did it all wrong Niall. That night in the ally way when i first saw you i felt like my heart had actually started to beat. Your so beautiful and so witty and fuck, your like a little ball of sunlight. And thats the problem” he stopped himself and made a choked off sound “And no matter what, it will never happen. I know you hate me but i just had to tell you that i like you Niall, it hurts me to think that i scare you that much” he admitted.

“Zayn-“ i started to say but he shook his head.

“No, its ok Niall. I just had to say it once, but now you're about to forget everything” he said and i saw his eyes flash red “Your going to forget i was here tonight Niall, you're going to forget everything i’ve said and your going to go back to sleep” he said and in a flash Zayn left the room.

Zayn had used his thrall to erase my memory. I sighed before looking down at the amulet hanging from my neck, Little did he know that i was protected from his mind powers.

 

“Niall! wake the fuck up now” Louis’ a great friend, doesn’t take much to know that. But i swear one of these days I’m taking him down.

“Hmmf” i mumbled into my pillow and tried to shield my face away from the sunbeams streaming in from the window “G’way” i said and sighed.

My duvet was ripped from my body and i yelped as the cold air nipped at my exposed skin “Lou, I’m cold” i whined out.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t sleep naked” Louis replied and if my eyes were open, i would roll them at him.

“Im wearing boxers” i said and slowly moved my body up so i was leaning against the head board and took in my surroundings. Liam was sitting on Louis’ bed, his cheeks were a rosy red and he was pointedly not looking at me. 

“Your destroying Li’s innocence” Louis complained and threw one of my shirts at my head, i ducked and put the shirt on.

“Please, if your his boyfriend he’s innocence doesn’t exist” i replied.

Liam whined before saying “Could you lads maybe not talk about me like I’m not here?”

Louis walked over to Liam and kissed his cheek “Get used to it, love” he said to his boyfriend.

“Louis can you please explain why the hell you woke me up so bloody early on a Saturday morning?” i asked.

Louis smiled and sat down next to Liam on his bed “I’ve got a plan, well we’ve got a plan” Louis gestured towards Liam and himself.

“A plan for what?” i asked.

“For Zayn” Liam replied.

My mind went straight back to last night. I could still slightly feel the pressure of Zayn’s lips on mine. I could still see the way he looked at me. I could still hear his words. It confused me to no end. Was this another one of his tricks? Zayn had said that the only reason he had hurt me was because he liked me.

“Are you listening or what? it took me three cups of tea to think this up Niall” Louis snapped and i frowned.

“Sorry, its really early. What did you say Louis?” i asked, he rolled his eyes.

“As i was saying. What is a vampires greatest fear?” he asked me.

“Um, me” i said.

Louis scoffed “You and what army? no seriously Niall other than you what else do vampires fear?” he asked, i shook my head.

“I don’t know, sunlight?” i suggested.

“No! gosh Niall where is your head at? the answer is right here” he said and pointed towards Liam.

“Liam?” i asked and Louis clapped his hands.

“Yes, he’s a werewolf Niall” Louis said.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that Lou, whats your point?” i asked.

Liam shifted a little before starting to speak “Werewolves and vampires have been battling ever since the beginning Niall but I’m sure your well aware of that. A werewolves bite transforms mortals into werewolves, but on a vampire the bite is toxic and will kill them”

I nodded my head “So wait, your suggesting that you should take Zayn out tonight under the full moon?” i asked, Liam shook his head as a ‘No’ “Then what is it that you’ve planned then”

Before Louis or Liam could speak the door to our dorm opened. I jumped up with my fists raised ready for an attack but lowered them when i saw Harry walk in.

“I believe this is when i come in?” Harry asked Louis and Louis sighed before shaking his head.

“You were meant to make it more dramatic, Harry” Louis complained.

Harry took his glasses off and pulled out the familiar handkerchief and wiped them down. Harry replaced his glasses on his nose before looking at Louis.

“Well I’m sorry Louis that i skipped drama in high school” he said before turing towards me “I’ve been doing some research on Javaad’s powers. The journals from the previous slayers. They all say that he was weaker in sunlight then he was in moonlight” Harry said.

“Ok that makes sense and all but from as far as i know Liam can only transform in the light of the full moon” i said.

“Thats where Louis comes in” Harry said nervously and glanced over at Louis.

“Theres a spell i can cast Niall, it’s strong enough to temporarily disable the curse of the moon and will allow Liam to transform at will” Louis explained.

“Right, well this is good then right?” i asked and saw Louis and Harry exchange a glance of worry.

“Tell them Lou” Harry said and Louis shook his head.

“No, it’ll work Harry. Its our only hope, regardless of the consequences” Louis said and Liam frowned.

“What is he talking about Lou?” Liam asked with pleading eyes at his boyfriend.

“If you wont tell them then i will” Harry said and sighed before he continued “This spell that Louis plans to use is ancient magic, its power is way beyond anything Louis has ever used. If my readings are correct the last time the spell was used it was by an entire coven of experienced witches” Harry explained.

“Ok, go on then, does Louis have enough power to use the spell or what?” Liam asked.

“Its got nothing to do with the power levels Liam, its the cost” Harry began.

“No Harry, its my choice. Don’t tell them” Louis said in a desperate tone.

“Tell us what?” i demanded.

“The spell is powered by the casters life force not there magical energy, that being said the spell will kill Louis in order for it to work” Harry finished.

“What!” Liam exclaimed and glared at Louis “Are you fucking insane?! there is no way you’re doing this Louis” he said with a growl in his words.

“Its my choice Liam, i will do it regardless of what you say. You’re my boyfriend and i love you but Zayn has to be stopped. He’s been on this planet for centuries killing and killing and if we don’t do something about it he’s going to keep on killing Liam, don’t you see that? we can stop all of this” Louis tried to explain but Liam just shook his and head stormed out of the room.

Louis made a little whimper before looking at me with tears in his eyes “Niall please, i have to do this” he said.

“No Louis, we’ll find another way. A safer way” i said and he stood up to his feet.

“There isn’t a safer way Niall! Javaad is a killing machine, he’s basically invincible. So its going to take one hell of a punch to take him down” Louis said.

“No means no Lou, I’m sorry but I’m not going to let you do this. We haven’t even gone over our options yet. Harry, do any of the journals from the previous slayers say anything about stakes working on Zayn?” i asked.

“No, none of the slayers were able to get close enough to use them. Zayn would sense them a mile away and before they could do anything he would just use his thrall on them to stop them from attacking him” Harry said.

“See Lou, thanks to your charm thats around my neck, Zayn’s compulsion powers cant affect me” I said and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Thats not a hundred percent guarantee Niall, we haven’t even tested the charm out yet” Louis said.

“It does work, Zayn was here last night” i said and waited for the back lash.

“Excuse me? he what! are you saying that tall dark and down right evil was in our dorm!” Louis shouted.

“How did he even get an invitation in?” Harry asked.

“I gave him one weeks ago but thats not the point. The point is that he tried to make me forget what he said last night and it didn’t work” I said and Louis rose an eyebrow.

“So what did he say?”

I held my breath before saying “He said that all this stuff that he’s been doing lately like all the compulsion and the hurting was so that i would be afraid of him. He has feelings for me and I’m pretty sure he’s scared of them so he’s just been doing what he does best, trying to push me away and being in denial”

Louis and Harrys mouths were wide open “He has feelings for you?” Harry asked with shock.

“Yeah” i mumbled and i heard Louis start to laugh, it was humourless.

“Well thats just brilliant isn’t it” Louis said sarcastically.

“Look, i think maybe if i could just talk to him, i might be able to, i don’t know reason with him” i explained.

“Alright then, you go do that and ill go and apologise to Liam” Louis said before leaving. 

I looked at Harry “Was Louis serious about killing himself to kill Zayn?” i asked.

Harry sighed before nodding his head “He wants him dead Niall”

 

I felt nervous. Last time i was here at least i had my crossbow but this time i was defenceless, and it scared me. I turned my car off and looked over at Zayns manor. who knew such a beautiful house could be home to such evil.

I didn’t knock again just like last time and walked in. I searched throughout down stairs, throughout the kitchen, living room and the spare bedrooms but couldn’t find Zayn so i went up the stars and looked in his room, he wasn’t there.

I turned around and went through another door that led to a little library. The books resting on the selves looked old and dusty. Zayn was sitting on an armchair with a brown book in his hand.

Zayns eyes caught mine and he quickly jump up from his chair and dropped the book.

“You know you should probably start locking the front door” i said.

“What are you doing here? come to try and kill me again?” he asked, i shook my head and walked over to him. Zayns eyes flashed red, he was trying to use his compulsion to stop me from walking but i didn’t stop.

“Whats wrong with my powers?” he asked and tried again.

“Im protected Zayn” i said once i had finally made my way over to him. Zayn eyes widened.

“You remember last night, don’t you” it didn’t come out as a question but i answer him anyway.

“Yes” i saw Zayn’s adams apple bob as he swallowed.

He opened his mouth to talk i just placed my finger on his lips “Louis wants you dead Zayn, and he has the means to do it” i said and he smirked.

“Whats he going to do? try to use another banishing spell?” Zayn asked sarcastically.

“No, he’s going to use ancient magic to lift the moon curse from Liam. I know you're powerful Zayn but i doubt even you would survive a werewolf bite” Zayn looked utterly terrified but then his expression went back to amused.

“Yeah right, that kind of magic would kill him” Zayn said.

“He’s prepared to make the sacrifice Zayn, he’s prepared to die just to kill you” i explained.

“What about you then?” Zayn asked “Have you come to do the job for him, go a head Niall. Stake me in the heart” he said and i shook my head.

“I don’t want to kill you Zayn” i said.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because i think i have feelings for you too”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone who is still reading this! So its been ages but finally i've got another chapter up! so let me know what you think about this and what you thinks going to happen next! 
> 
> Brayden xx


	12. Information

I wasn't quite sure what to do so I just stood there staring at the dark creature hoping that he would hopefully have an idea, he didn't.

The silence between us had lasted at least ten minutes before Zayn slowly took three steps towards me.

"I don't know what to say" his tone was timid and slow.

I held my breath for a few seconds "Not much we can do. Maybe it's best if we, I don't know try and forget this. Be what we're meant to be" it's the last thing on my mind but the first thing on my lips.

There had been this feeling inside me for months. I tried my best to ignored it but slowly it had been growing until now it had flowered. At first I thought that it was just because I found Zayn attractive, well who wouldn't, and then I thought it was because he had power over me. But know I now what it is, feelings, for Zayn, a vampire.

"Don't you think I've tried that!" His voiced boom making the quiet room almost break "I've tried forgetting you, but every night you come to me Niall, in my dreams. It's always the same. We're sitting on an old couch in some shitty flat that I've never been in before, you're sitting in my lap and facing me. We're not even talking we're just looking at each other and smiling, like it's how it's meant to be" Zayn admits before groaning and running his hand through his dark hair.

"I dream of you too" the words pop out before I can control them "It's a lot less P.G but it's us, together, and we’re happy" Zayn looks up at me with an expression I can't make out.

Slowly, god so slowly, he reaches out and grips my waist "It'll never work" he says but pulls me closer.

"We're idiots" I reply before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Completely. We're definitely going to end up hurt" he says before lowering his head closer to my own.

"Seriously hurt" I breath out.

"I could kill you" he whispers.

"I know" I say before his soft lips reach mine. Zayns lips seem to almost move in sync with my own. A warm feeling finds itself in my tummy as he pushes me into a nearby book shelf. A groan rips its way out of my throat at the sudden impact.

“Fucker” i hissed once our lips parted and he started to trail his lips down my neck. My breath hitches and i shudder slightly when his lips make their way to my pulse point “Zayn” my voice comes out weak.

“Bet you taste so fucking good” he says in a low tone that makes my hip buck forward successfully rubbing both of our hard clothed dicks together “Jesus, you’re so hard” he then says and added more pressure creating more friction between us.

“Shit, bedroom, please. Fuck” 

Zayn groaned before grabbing my waist tighter and instantly he had me pushed down on his red satin sheets with his dark body towering over me, dominating me. 

My breathing was rapid when his amber eyes looked down at me. His eyes were scanning my body and a little smirk was playing on his lips.

He grabs the hem of my vest and ripped the fabric over my head. Goosebumps erupted on my exposed pale skin from equal parts of the cold air and Zayns gaze of hunger.

“Fuck” he hisses out before bending down and taking my left nipple in between his lips. He sucks on the nub harding it causing me to moan out his name and tangle my right hand into then raven locks at the back of his head.

Supporting himself above me with his left hand Zayns right hand runs its way over my body. Starting from my chest i felt his strong yet cold hand run down the pale skin covering my abdominal muscles all the way to the band of my boxer briefs that were sticking out of my jeans.

“Fucking hell Niall. You’ve got the most beautiful body i have ever laid eyes on” Zayn gasps as he pulls away from my left nipple only to plant his rosy lips on mine.

My body reacts like a million fireworks going off. I arch my back and groan quietly against his lips. He keeps his hand at the band of my boxer briefs while his tongue runs over my thin bottom lip.

I open my lips and allow his cold tongue to dance with my warm one. My grip on his hair tightened. My body felt like it was flying away with his. Kissing Zayn was so much more different than kissing anyone else. It felt more powerful and it overwhelmed my senses.

Zayns lips pulled away and i slightly whined at the loss but was instantly better when his lips landed on my neck. He kissed, sucked and caressed the flesh. my body was a withering mess and the only words i could make out were “Zayn, please, fuck”

“God, you sound so fucking hot Niall. The way you call my name in that sexy accent of yours, its making me loose my mind” Zayn groans before biting down on a sweet spot on my neck. I man loudly and can feel his fangs brush over my skin.

“Bite me” i stutter out, Zayn pulls away to look into my eyes. His usual amber eyes have run a dark shade of red and his fangs are hanging past his plump bottom lip.

He looks like to trying to hold back “If i do, i won’t be able to stop myself” Zayn whispers before leaning back down to kiss me, or at least that what i thinks he’s going to do but my mobile going off stops us both.

We both groan in unison before i laugh “Typical” i say before gently moving him off me too my right side and getting my mobile out of my jeans pocket.

Message from Loulou:D

-Emergency metting at the library concerning Javaad!!-

I groan before putting the mobile back in my pocket. I get off of Zayns soft and comfortable bed to reach my white vest thats laying on the floor.

“Where are you going?” i turn around and another wave of lust runs through my body. Zayn’s laying back against his red pillows with both of his arms behind his neck supporting his head. His eyes are dark and his tongue slips past his red lips to run over his full bottom one. His shirt is rucked up bit revealing a sliver of tanned skin and also the outlines of a tattoo on his hip.

His hair is disheveled from my fingers and really, no one should look like a bleedin’ Vogue model after a heavy snog but here he was.

I sighed a little bit before climbing over his bed and sitting on his inviting lap. This makes him grin and his hands grip my waist. He lets out a little happy hum when i lean down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“I have to meet up with the gang at the library” i say once i pull back, now Zayn whines in an annoyed way before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body flush against his.

“No, stay” he says into my hair and i smile where my lips are pressing against his clothed chest “Forget about the Scooby gang and just stay with me. I’ve wanted to be this close with you for months, i don’t think I’m ready to let go just yet” 

I laugh at his Scooby-Doo term but reluctantly pull back and place my hands on his chest “Tell you what, if you let me go right now, i’ll go to this meeting and tonight I’m all yours” i say and a little smirk forms on his lips.

“Is that your way of asking me out on a date?” 

“Maybe” 

 

LOUIS’ P.O.V 

After Liam had ran out of mine and Niall’s dorm room i had raced around campus trying to find him, but so far no luck. 

I know what i was suggesting was bad, terrible even. But it had gotten to the point where all the cards had to be on the table. Javaad had to be dealt with, simple as that. And whats my life if i can give it to stop the most powerful evil on Earth? 

“Why hello loverly cousin” ok second most powerful evil on Earth.

I turn around to see Jade standing behind me with a smirk on her lip stick stained lips. Her all black outfit made her dark blue hair stand out and behind her i could see Liams body laying down on the slightly wet grass.

“Liam!” i yelled and started to push towards him. 

Jade raises her hand and said “Motiis” 

An invisible force pushes me back making me land backwards on the grass. I can hear Jade’s laughter as she walks closer. I open my eyes to see her purple ones looking down at me.

“Are you looking for puppy boy?” she asks and points towards Liams unmoving body.

“What did you do to him Jade!” i spat out in disgust, it only makes her laugh again.

“Dont panic dear cousin, he’s just under a little sleeping spell. He’ll be awake in a few hours” she leans her hand down and i look at it with distaste.

“What kind of trickery is this?” i asked.

“Relax Lou, if i wanted you and your pet dead he’d already be rotting away in some god forsaken place, now take the hand and get off that grass. Wouldn’t want your children clothes to get dirty” she says with a smirk.

I grab her hand and pull myself up before wiping the dirt off of my red jeans “Not all of us can pull of that ’slappa’ look you seem to pull of so naturally” i reply and this makes her smirk even more.

“I see magic isn’t the only thing we have in common loverly cousin. But I’m not here to discuss fashion choices” she said.

“Why did you put Liam under a sleeping spell” i said with my hands on my hips.

“It was the only way to get your attention, Boobear” i grit my teeth at the nickname but ignore her taunting. 

“And what is it that you have to say then?” i snap at her.

“Now now, is that anyway to treat family? i happen to have very important information about a certain tall dark and handsome vampire that is quite difficult to kill” this got my attention.

“What do you know about Zayn?” i asked and she laughed.

“Is that what he call himself these days? fine yes, i have some very important information about Zayn” she says “Now how is it that you say this? oh right, take me to your leader”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So today was a pretty dark day, and I'm not talking about the constant rain here in Ireland, Zayn left the band.
> 
> I honestly don't know what to say other than if this is what'll make him happy, than so be it. He's obviously going through a lot at the moment and has been for some time, so i hope he gets back to the Zayn Malik we all know and love. Personally i think he should of taken a year off from the spot light and than returned in 2016 but it seems like it'd be to much for him to come back, but as long as he's happy than thats all i can ask for.
> 
> So while watching and listening to every single One Direction music video and concert film i managed to get this written.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Soul

I didn’t know what to expect when i finally got to the library so i was a little shocked when i saw the petite girl with midnight blue hair dressed up in leather.

She had this little wicked gleam in her eyes that i felt like i had seen before and her dainty wrists reminded me of someone else, it wasn’t until i notice Louis standing next to her that i saw the connections.

I walked up to the giant table where Harry was sitting, and thats when i saw Liam. He was laying on top of the table completely oblivious to the world. I would of been worried but my heightened hearing picked up on his breaths and heart beat.

“Whats up with Li?” i asked as i took a seat next to Harry.

“Sleepy charm, he’ll be just fine” the unknown girl said in a Gordie accent. i saw her eyes looking up and down my body with a slightly flirty smirk.

“Right introductions, this is Jade. My cousin” Louis said and finally i could connect the little similarities between them.

“So why is Liam under a sleeping charm?” Harry asked with confusion written over his face.

“Had to get Boobears attention somehow” Jade replied and Louis whined lowly in his throat.

“Jade here has some information on Zayn” Louis explained with flushed cheeks. 

Suddenly Liam’s brown eyes made an appearance and instantly he jumped off the table and crowded Louis behind his impressive body.

At the sudden movement Harry and I jumped up and Liam gave out a growl at Jade.

“You attacked me!” he yelled and stood tall but all Jade did was smile.

“Trust me puppy dog, if i wanted you hurt you’d be dead. Now be a good little bitch and sit back down” Jade replied.

Liam walked towards her with anger in his face but before he could reach her she waved her hand and Liam was flown back on the table.

I did i quick scan around to room to make sure we were alone and was relieved when i saw we were in fact the only ones in the library.

“Done boy” Jade said with a smirk.

“Jade!” Louis shouted before running over to his boyfriend to make sure he was ok.

“So im assuming magic runs in the family then?” Harry asks but got no reply.

Louis crouched down and pushed his hand through Liams short but thick hair “Alright, love?” he asked in a small voice.

Liam sat up slightly and nodded his head. I felt a warmness settle in my tummy at the sight of them and briefly wished that Zayn was here, which reminds me.

“So what information do you have on Zayn then?” i asked and Jade quickly averted her attention to me.

She gave me another once over “You have desire for him don’t you little one?” she asked and i fisted my hands at her remark.

“Im not little” i said back with anger but she just smiled.

“Calm down child, after you hear what i have to say you’ll be grateful I’m here” she said back and i took a few calming breaths before sitting back down in my chair.

“Alright out with it then, hurry up and tell us what information you have” Louis snapped while helping Liam down into a seat at the table.

“Well, you see Zayn isn’t a normal vampire” She started, i rolled my eyes.

“We already know that” i sassed.

“Oh really” she said “Well did you also know that he has a soul?” 

 

I couldn’t move an inch of my body. My mind though was flowing like a river down a hill. I vaguely registered Jade leaving the room and was almost positive that Harry was calling my name, but i couldn’t respond.

Vampires are undead creatures that roam the Earth after the sun has fallen from the sky to feed an ever lasting thirst for blood. The clod blooded creatures search and find the only thing that keeps them not only alive but satisfied, blood.

So how could a vampire have a soul?

How could he have a soul?

I couldn’t control my raging heart beat and my lungs were taking on more air than they ever had. I kept telling myself in between pulses of my blood ‘It cant be real’ ‘she has to be lying’ ‘it isn’t possible’ but why would Jade lie about such a thing.

Why didn’t he tell me?

“Niall?”

My eye shot to Louis who was giving me a worried look. I could see a sliver of fear running through his ocean blue eyes that mixed with uncertainty.

I couldn’t clear my head from all the theories and suggestions running through it. It was like everything around me was fuzzy like a tele thats lost its reception or someone trying to use it without paying for a licence.

“I need to go” i don’t even recognise my own voice and before i know it my feet are carrying me from the library.

 

The tequila running down my throat didn’t even burn, i wasn’t sure whether it was because i still couldn’t feel anything or the fact that i had already down five of them before hand.

With my speed healing it takes a double amount of alcohol just to get me drunk, if anyone found it suspicious i would just tell them ‘Its cause m’Irish’

“You ok, mate?” the bartender ask me. The name tag on her chest told me that her name was Courtney. Her ginger hair was up in a messy ponytail and her dark eye makeup made her green eyes shine.

“No” i simply said before grabbing the next shot glass on the bar and downing it. Courtney gave me a disapproving look before filling another glass with the brown tequila.

“Maybe you should talk about your problems instead of drinking them away” she suggested in her accent that sounded slightly Scottish. 

I looked up into her wide green eyes “Trust me when i say you wouldn’t understand” i replied before downing my seventh shot.

Her lightly glossed lips grinned for a second before she filled up another glass “Well its either you have a very high, like un-human alcohol tolerance or you’re something else so try me” she said.

I took the shot before giving her a frown. She whispered something and instantly the shot glass was filled back up with brown tequila. I laughed before shaking my head.

“Witch?” i asked and she smiled.

“Yup, what about you? and please don’t say werewolf because I’m picturing you turning into a little blonde blue eyed chihuahua” i laughed lightly at her and it was like the flood gate had given in, my laughter turn into sobs.

Her green eyes widened and before i knew it she was pulling me up from my bar stool and dragging me behind the bar and into a little break room. 

I'm not sure why but i found myself crying into this pretty strangers shoulder. The emotions that i had bottled up for the past few hours were coming out and i couldn’t catch a breath of air.

“My boyfriend has a soul!” i sobbed out and really i couldn’t even care that i referred Zayn as my ‘boyfriend’ i could barely control my cries let alone my choice of words.

Courtney laughed a little but held me tighter “Isn’t that a good thing?” she asked.

I shook my head “H-he’s a he’s, a f-fucking vampire!” i shouted out.

Courtney’s arms dropped from my body and i looked up to see her giving me a slightly frightening look.

“You’re bedding the dark one?” she asked in a deep tone that made me shiver “For your own safety blondie i suggested you stay away from Javaad. He is a dangerous creature that doesn’t deserve a soul” she said.

“Do you know how he got a soul?” i asked almost afraid when she nodded her head.

“It happened when the last great vampire slayer was killed. A group mixed of gypsy’s and witches pulled their most powerful magics to curse the dark one with his soul. It is said that after the curse was in place Javaad would be unable to kill another living being” she said.

“How do you now all this?” i asked a little dumbfounded.

“My mother was one of the witches that helped curse him” she explained “It wasn’t perfect but it was the only thing they could think of to stop the dark one. The curse had a flaw though. All magic has a loop hole and curses are big for them. Every curse can be broken” i nodded my head and added to ask the only question in my head.

“Do you know how to break Javaad’s?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that! its Saturday and i've actually updated hahah so I'm about to go out to the clubs but i thought i'd just quickly post this because no doubt ill be hungover tomorrow! 
> 
> Enjoy! :D


	14. Something wicked

I found myself staring at Courtney’s lips anxiously awaiting for an answer. She shook her head lightly making some of her ginger hair sway against her shoulders.

“I can’t tell” She says in the end, i feel i heart fall into my tummy making it churn uncomfortably.

“Why?” i asked in a quiet voice, to afraid to raise it in fear that i might start crying again.

“It’s to much of a risk. I can’t have you breaking the curse and releasing the evil that is dormant inside him. If the real Javaad was to be released, he’d bring hell to our world as punishment for trapping him” She says and sighs directly afterwards.

I took a step back form her completely in disbelief. It was hard to believe that the Zayn i knew would be capably of such evil. I stared into her green eyes trying to see if she was lying but from the look I found I could see she believed what she was saying.

“The Zayn I know wouldn’t hurt anyone unless he was provoked by something threatening” Was my reply.

Courtney gave me a long hard look trying to figure something out “He has hurt you, hasn’t he” She says in an almost sympathetic tone.

My mind flashes quickly to Zayn throwing me across the room, to him braking my wrist. I shudder at the memory and try to convince myself to believe what Zayn had said, that him hurting me was him trying to get me out of his life, because of his feelings for me.

“Some pain is necessary” I say in reply, it makes her shake her head again.

“Don’t fool yourself in believing Javaad’s lies. The monster may be tamed at the moment, but it only takes a small trigger to bring forth the nightmare” She says in a stony tone.

I frown “What does that mean?” I ask.

She turns to leave the room, but right at the door she looks over her shoulder slightly “Be careful Niall. You deal with powerful forces. You may be the key to unlocking the demon, and the other decedents of the original curse makers are not as friendly to such threats as I am” 

 

My mind was still spinning by the time I got back to mine and Louis’ dorm room. After walking in and taking off my shoes a sense of exhaustion fell upon me. Looking over at my beautiful bed, my body told me ‘Go to the bed and sleep! please?’ but the sight of Louis and Liam looking at me with wide eyes made me change my mind.

I sat down on my bed and gave out a sigh before rubbing my blue eyes. I opened them to see Louis and Liam still staring at me.

“I went to the pub alright, no big deal” Was what I eventually said.

Louis shifts slightly in Liam’s lap giving off an uncomfortable aura “Are you drunk?” He asks.

I smile at him but it feels wrong, like I’m not capable of smiling “Slayer healing, takes more than a few tequila’s to get me pissed, mate” I replied.

“Are you ok?” Liam asked in that Liam voice of his, that caring voice I should say.

“No” I simply say. 

Courtney’s words were flying through my head like little rockets. Her thoughts on me being the key to unlocking Zayns curse was making me really want to vomit. What does it all mean? was it me who will break Zayn’s curse, or was it something I would do? 

“I met a witch at the pub who happen to be a descendent of one of the witches that cursed Javaad with his soul” I said and watch Louis and Liam’s eyes burst.

“You just met one, that can’t be a conquincidence can it?” Liam asked no one in particular.

Louis shook his head “I don’t like it. The night we find out that Zayn is cursed with a soul, Niall just so happens to find a witch who is a descendant from those who cursed him. This has Jade written all over it” 

I frowned at him “What do you mean? What does any of this got to do with Jade?” i asked.

Louis scoffed “Oh please, my loverly cousin wouldn’t just pop by and tell us this information without an alternate purpose. She stands to gain something, but what did this soul curse ancestor have to say about the curse?” 

“Well she explained that the coven of witches and gypsies cursed him with his soul to try and stop him from killing innocent people. With a soul he also has morality. Its like he’s a human vampire, he has the killing instinct but also has the feelings of a human”

“Jesus” Liam says quietly, Louis nodded his head in agreement.

“She also said that their is a way to break the curse and that I could be the key to breaking it. But she didn’t tell me how it could be broken nor if it is me or something that i’ll do that will break it. All i know is that so long as I’m around Zayn i could risk breaking the soul curse” My heart goes kind of cold at the statement.

“What are you trying to say?” Louis asked in a voice that gives away that he knows exactly what I’m saying.

“I can’t be with Zayn” 

 

For the next two weeks i tried my very best to avoid Zayn completely. 

The date we had set up on the night I found out about his curse, I had missed and simply stayed in the dorm with Louis’ rather impressive protection charms cast on the front door and windows.

He truly was a talented witch.

During class times it had become difficult to avoid him. Although we didn’t share any of the same classes, seeing Zayn around the campus became a regular thing.

And everytime he’d walk up to me, I’d walk right the other way.

I know I should tell Zayn about the situation, how I could trigger and break his cursed soul and reform him back to his original form, but i couldn’t. I didn’t know if Zayn really wanted Javaad to return. Maybe the Zayn I knew was just a facade, an act, just a means of a way to get himself back.

Was he using me? 

My head was swirling with theories, some albeit ridiculous, that I didn’t even see Zayn standing in front of me until I walked into him.

“Bollocks” I said and looked at the tea stain in front of my eyes on the persons crisp white oxford and now smashes cup on the ground. I raise my head to his face with an apology but freeze when i see its Zayn.

“Ni” he whispers, like he can’t believe I’m really in front of him.

I gulp and panic settles in my tummy, along with guilt. His beautiful amber eyes are gazing down at me with sadness written all over them. His bitting his bottom plump red lip and honestly, he looks three seconds from just dragging me away to keep me forever.

I just. Can’t.

“I have to go” I say, lamely.

Turning around with every intension to leave, i take a few steps but his voice stops me.

“Please” Its such a whisper, but the emotion almost pushes me back. I turn around and I know, instantly. I’m fucked.

Its his eyes, those damn bambi like amber eyes, so full of warmth that are now as dead as his non beating heart. 

I’m about to say ‘fuck it, fuck the rules’ and just run into his arms, arms I’ve missed. But Courtney’s warning runs through me like a cold blade. Its me who could break the curse. And if the curse is broken, than the real monster will be released.

Javaad could hurt and kill more innocent humans than i could count. He could kill off the competition and rule the vampiric ranks. He could kill all other magical beings who pose a threat to him.

He could kill me.

Without saying anything, I run.

 

Meeting in the library had become a common thing to us. Harry had demanded that it became a spot for weekly meetings to discuss either vampire troubles, or Zayn troubles.

Potato, potatoe.

Though this week, with Louis, Liam and I sitting at the main wooden table and Harry standing at the end, I knew something was different.

I could see it in Harry’s forest green eyes behind his spectacles. Their was worry buried deep in those forests, and it takes a lot for Harry to be worried.

“What is it Harry?” i asked eventually. The three of us look up at him and Harry gives out a sigh before pulling his glasses off and cleaning them with the familiar white rag he keeps in his pocket.

“I got one of those computerised letters last night” He started before Louis snorted.

“Emails Harry” he corrected.

“Yes one of those blasted things. To the point, it was from the Watches council in London” he said and we all nodded our heads.

It was the duty of a Watcher to train up the Vampire Slayer. And since there can only be one Slayer on Earth at one time, the council’s members positioned themselves in London where they constantly research and find ways to help the Slayer do their job. Bunch of lazy gits if you ask me.

“And?” Liam inquired.

“Well one of the senior members, Charlotte, was found dead at her estate” Harry said.

“Ok, so was it natural or was foul play involved?” I asked. 

The Watcher council, for however many years its been active, has never been attacked. Most threats of evil don’t even know that the Vampire Slayer has such resources.

“According to the diagnosis, it was a brain hemorrhage. According to the council, it was witchcraft” 

Silence fell over the room while we all tried to comprehend what this meant. The first ever attack on a council member, a senior council member at that. Why would someone attack a council member though? 

“It may of just been a complete conquincidence but nothing was missing from the body, including jewellery and money. Charlotte wasn’t killed from a robbery, it was murder”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy what even? I actually updated? no way! Im so sorry to everyone who is still reading this! It's been over a month like what even? I guess the only thing i can think of was that i felt a little uninspired about this story but after catching up on some Bufft the vampire slayer for the past three days i've felt inspiration come back.
> 
> Yay.
> 
> So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Please let me know, even if it was complete shite haha.
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be up before the end of the year ;) 
> 
> Brayden xx


	15. Unwanted help

The damp cold air of the night was biting at the skin on my neck like an actual vampire was trying to get a taste. I could see my breath when I exhaled and once again I cursed myself for not wearing something a little warmer than just a jumper.

The sky was lit up by the waxing moon and the lights of the city. Even though it was late, probably midnight by now, there were still cars driving past on the main street I was walking down. 

Birmingham seemed different at night time. It had a strange sense of coldness in the air, almost like you’d expect fog to cover the city.

I rubbed my hands together trying to create some kind of warmth but it wasn’t working, I should of taken Louis’ gloves.

I heard a bang from my right along with pumping house music. Glancing over I saw a girl who looked to be around my own age. She'd just fallen over and her long blue hair was preventing me from getting a good look at her face.

But I could see the fangs of the bloke who had just walked over to her.

I sighed quietly to myself and decided to watch just how the vampire was going to approach the blue haired girl. 

From the looks of it the girl looked proper pissed, obviously she had just come out of the pub where she had first fallen over. The vampire offers the girl his hand and she took it. He helped her up from the curb and I could tell she had given him her thanks.

Then the vampire looked her up and down, obviously taking in the tight leather trousers and spiked leather jacket. He smirked as if thinking that she would be an interesting target with her ‘Bad girl’ persona.

I needed to hear more, so as stealthy as I could, I walked across the street and hid behind a tree growing in the ground surround by bricks from the walkway. Instantly I feel like hitting myself when I notice that the tree does little to hide me. 

Sighing I turn to see the vampire and bird have disappeared. My heart quickens lightly and I focus on taking in my surrounds. I can hear words that are underlined by the bass from the pub, but its definitely close. Maybe an alleyway behind the club? 

I nod my head before walking over towards the pub to see a small gap between the pub and building next to it, revealing a little alleyway. 

“Who in their right mind would bloody take a stroll down here with a bloke they just met” I say and roll my eyes at the girl’s stupidity before walking down the alleyway.

At the end is a back door to the pub where the owners seem to keep their rubbish bins. It’s a confined space in the sharp of a square. The bird with the blue hair is standing up against the outer wall of the pub and the vampire is slowly stalking towards her.

“Didn’t your Mummy ever tell you not to talk to strangers” the vampire taunts.

“Please don’t hurt me” She replies.

She sounds Australian.

“Long way from home aren’t ya? Doing a favour to my country I am in that case” He says with a smile showing off his fangs.

I’m about to jump in but then the girl does something I didn’t expect.

She reaches into her knee high boots and pulls out a pair of twin Sai. 

The vampire takes a step back in as much shock as I am before the cocky smirks finds itself back in his rather gross lips.

“Now what is a good li’lle girly doing with those, huh? You’re way out of ya league!” The vampire yells.

The vampire runs at the blue haired girl and a gut feeling inside me tells me to quickly intervene and save her, but she side steps him and kicks her leg out to slam him up against the wall. 

The vampire looks disorientated and she uses this to her advantage by kneeing him in the gut then holding the blades of her Sai in a cross formation over his neck. I see fear quickly run through the vampires eyes before he quickly covers it up.

“I’ll kill-“ The vampire’s voice is cut out by the girl slicing his head of with her weapons and he turns to dust.

The blue haired girl sighs before placing her Sai back into her boots and turns on her heel towards me. My eyes widen slightly at being caught and mentally I’m calculating how long I’d last up against her sharp Sai with my wooden stake.

Not long.

“You’re him then” She says in her Australian accent. Usually I’m good at pointing out accents but hers alludes me.

But it’s definitely Australian.

I walk away from my hiding spot against the alleyway wall and walk into the small space.

“Depends on who you’re referring too” I say back.

Now that I’m up closer I can take in her plump pinkish lips, hazel eyes and defined cheekbones. Her tight leather makes her hips look curvy and her thighs look strong. The all black outfit makes her look intimidating and now I can clearly see the Sai handles hanging at the top of her boots.

Clearly the I’ve-had-too-many-pints-girl-wasted persona was just a lure to get the vampire to target her so she could kill him without anybody noticing.

It was clever.

“The Slayer of course. I’ve been in Britain for over four months trying to track you down. Went all the way from Yorkshire down Derby then finally here in the West Midlands trying to convey rumours and talk about the famous Vampire Slayer and his location” She says.

“Why would you travel around just to find me?” I ask.

She sighs “Its a long story, do you have a head quarters so I can explain. leather isn’t exactly warm and if you can’t tell I’m from a pretty warm place” 

“Sure, lets go” 

\----------

Regardless of the time, when the blue haired girl and I got to the Universities library the entire gang was waiting. Louis looked even sleepier than anyone and was currently curled into Liam’s arms, the latter and Harry looked wide awake, as if they hadn’t even been asleep.

“Are we even allowed in here after dark?” I heard Liam ask before I made my presence known.

“Technically no, but I’ve been here all night doing some research on our favorite vampire” Harry replied as I walked into the room.

All three sets of eyes shot to me, and than to the girl beside me.

Louis yawns before turning around to get a better look “Who this?” He asks.

Considering I don’t know much about the Australian I simply take a seat next to Liam at the table “That’s actually a grand question” I say. The girl puts her hand into her blue hair before pulling. At first I’m confused but then I see the blue hair come off to reveal a head of shoulder length brown hair. 

It was a wig.

“My name is Imogen. I’ve been searching for the Vampire Slayer for some months now to offer my assistants. I was told by a Seer eighteen years ago at the temple from where I was trained that my destiny was to help and protect the Vampire Slayer. Now that I am twenty it is time to fulfill that destiny” 

Liam frowns slightly “So basically you’ve been train most of your life to protect and help Niall out?” He asks.

She looks at him with disbelief, as if what he had just said had personally offended her “To fight with and protect the Vampire Slayer is an honour in itself. I would gladly give my life to protect him in any way” She replied.

Her words baffled me. This girl would give her life just for me. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable and honestly it was just another worry to add to the list. No one is dying for me.

“We appreciate the assist but really Imogen, it isn’t necessary” I said and she looked at me with cold hazel eyes.

“Are you saying that my destiny is a joke?” She said with anger “I’ll have you know that I’ve waited all my life for this moment. Allow me to prove my worth to you great warrior, I’ll kill the Dark One to prove to you that I am the greatest asset you’ve ever had” 

My heart rate grew towards the end or her sentence. Zayn, she’ll kill Zayn. My tummy drops and nerves begin to erupt though my body, just the thought of it, no. 

“You can’t kill him, its basically impossible” I said trying to convince her not to “He’ll kill you before you even get the chance to see him” 

She grins before pulling out her twin Sai “These weapons were blessed with the mixture of both witchcraft and gypsies magics. They have been blessed to vanquish any undead creature. The Dark One will fall by my hand and that will prove my worth to you, great warrior” 

Before I can say anything, she’s replaced her wig back onto her head and runs out. 

\-------------

I begin pacing the library with a raging heart. I keep on biting my fingernails and running my hands through my blonde hair.

She can’t kill him.

Just the thought alone brings an unpleasant feeling to my tummy. It’s like when I saw him in the hallway, that broken look on his beautiful features, just thinking about that face scrunched up in pain.

No.

Louis sits up straighter before looking over at me “I don’t understand why you’re so worried Niall. This Imogen may be the answer we’ve been looking for. She has the power to finally kill Zayn” 

At his words I find myself walking over to him and grabbing him by the collar. I pull him from his seat and stare down into his blue eyes with anger.

“No one is killing Zayn! You hear me! No one!” I yell right into his face.

Louis looks panicked and I can see Liam adjust his seating as if ready to pounce just in case I hurt him. The idea is stupid and pathetic, I wouldn’t hurt Louis, but when I look down I can see my hand enclosed around his throat.

I drop him and take a few steps backwards. Liam jumps up and gathers the trembling witch into his arms before sending me a dirty look.

“Are you mad?” he snaps before whispering something into Louis’ ear.

“I-“ I don’t know what to say so I shut my mouth and just look at the three of them. Louis’ panting and hiding away into Liam’s arms. The werewolf’s usually kind brown eyes are glaring at me. And Harry is standing with is mouth slightly parted and looking at me as if he doesn’t recognise me.

Maybe its because I don’t even recognise me.

Louis slightly moves his body so he’s half facing me and half hidden in Liam’s arms “We wanted Zayn vanquished Niall. We want him gone, remember?” He asks quietly.

“I thought I did” I say back to him only to see his blue eyes widen.

“You have feelings for him don’t you?” He asks and I watch as Harry and Liam look at me with disbelief.

I want to reply but honestly I’ve got no idea what the answer would be. I want to tell them that I don’t, that I want Imogen to kill Zayn and be done with it.

But it would be a lie.

Instead of answering I bolt off the campus.

\---------------

Before I even realise where I’m going, I find myself staring at the wooden door to Zayn’s manor. It’s got to be at least half three to four in the morning judging from the cold shaking my bones because once again I’ve forgotten to bring a warmer jumper.

Without knocking I open the door and walk into the dark manor. Pulling my IPhone out of the front pocket of my blue jeans I turn on the light app and instantly it comes on to illuminate my way through the manor.

The stairs creek as I make my way up them, it reminds me of a cliché horror film and I roll my eyes at myself while muttering “Of course the stairs would creek, vampires lair and all that” 

Once upstairs I find my way towards Zayn’s bedroom from memory. His door is closed so I slowly turn the crystal door knob and gently push the door open.

Once I get my light into the room I can see a figure buried deep into the rich red duvet. It brings a flood of relief to my tummy to see that he’s unhurt and still alive.

Well dead, but also alive.

“Zayn?” I whisper into the quiet room before walking towards the side of the bed to see his beautiful face shoved into his pillow. 

The sight brings a smile to my lips. His features seem more soft and less sharp when he’s sleeping, like he couldn’t hurt a fly.

Like he isn’t a killing machine.

“Zayn” I say a little louder. His face scrunches up a bit before smoothing back out. 

I run my hand through the thick black hair on top of his head and repeat his name. A smile slowly makes its way upon his rosy red lips and his eye lids flutter before opening and revealing those beautiful amber eyes.

“Niall?” He asks in a sleep induced drawl “I must be dreaming again” He then adds before turning over so his back is to me.

I huff before grabbing the duvet and ripping it from his body.

That wakes him up.

He jumps up in alarm before his now wide awake eyes land on me. I open my mouth to talk but my eyes take in the skin that’s been revealed. The hard v-lines, the defined stomach muscles, the strong looking arms.

Jesus.

I look back up to Zayn’s face to see he’s smirking, he caught me looking.

“Oh don’t look so proud of yourself twat” I say to him and he lets out a deep chuckle.

Fuck.

“I’m not the one who’s eye fucking, but if you want to get undressed-“ 

I cut him off by shoving his bare shoulder and try my best to ignore the feeling of his soft skin.

“What are you doing here, Niall?” He asks after his laughter had died down “I didn’t think I’d ever actually talk to you again” He adds a little quieter.

“Zayn” I say or more like whisper. 

“Just tell me, was it something I did?” He asks and I can hear the way his voice breaks, like he’s close to tears and it makes me want to just cry, just stay here with him and cry.

“Hold me” Is all I say. 

Zayn moves over before gently pulling me onto the bed and coaxing me into his arms. Once I’ve got my head resting on his warm bare chest and his arms wrapped around my body I feel like I can finally breath.

“I know Zayn” I say and wait for him to say something. While one of his hands stays on my lower back, the other sneaks up to my hair where it buries itself in the blonde strands.

“You know what?” he hummed.

I took in a deep breath before whispering “That you’ve got a soul” 

Once the words were out of my mouth his whole body went tense. If he had a heart beat no doubt it would have just skipped a beat. It was so quiet that I could here the buzzing of grass hoppers from outside.

Zayn shifted so he ended up sitting up against the head board of his king sized bed and I sat to his side with my legs crossed under my bum.

He looked at me but quickly looked away and bit his bottom lip. It was the most vulnerable that I’ve ever seen him. Zayn has always come of as confident and cocky, always so sure of himself, but now. Now he looked scared and afraid.

Slowly, I placed my hand on his shoulder. The action made his eyes shoot to mine. I slowly moved forward as you would to a fearful animal and cupped his stubble dusted cheeks into my hands. I shifted so I was on my knees and moved in so our noses brushed gently.

My heart was almost beating out of my chest and I was trying my best to act completely calm.

I moved my head slightly to the left and then our lips finally pressed together. At first neither of us moved, we just stayed with our lips together until Zayn gripped my hips and pulled me so I was sitting down on his lap.

My own hands moved to his shoulder where I held on while Zayn’s cupped my waist. He moved his lips against mine and I caught up straight away. It was just simple movement but to me, it was the perfect kiss.

Once I had pulled back I could see that Zayn’s eyes were still closed, like he was afraid to open them. I sighed a little before running my forefinger across his jaw line. 

“There’s more,” I said, it made his eyes open “There’s this girl called Imogen. She came to me tonight saying that it was her destiny or something to protect me and s-she-“ I stopped talking and took in a few breaths.

“Its ok” He said before cupping my left cheek in his hand “Tell me” 

“She’s going to kill you” I blurted, “She’s going to kill you to prove her loyalty to me” 

Zayn smiled softly, my breath hitched at the sight of his smile “Thought you wanted me killed” He teased.

It made me smile a little before rolling my eyes at him “Yeah well, things change” 

We both laughed lightly before a silence over come us “She’s got these twin blessed Sai that she used to kill a vampire down this dingy alleyway. She cut his head off with them and the vampire turned to dust, I d-don’t want-“ I took another breath “I don’t want that to happen to you, yeah? I want you safe and with” Another breath “With me” 

The smile he sent me almost made me fall off his lap. It was wide with his teeth showing and his red tongue pushed up against the back of them.

“So you like, proper care about me then” He teased once again “I think you’re forgetting one thing, love” 

“What’s that?” I asked him.

“I’ve finally got you, do you honestly think I’m going to let some mad bird take me away from you?” He moved closer so his lips were against the shell of my ear.

“Never”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So can i just say that i loved writing this chapter,mostly because of the new character Imogen and because i've finally downloaded microsoft word for my mac book pro! so its now way easier to write and spell check instead of using note pad hahaha
> 
> So how did you find this chapter? Bit of cute Zayn/Niall towards the end because it was way over due and what are your thoughts on Imogen? 
> 
> Until next time :)


	16. Dreams and Reality

A dark and misty cloud obscured my vision. Cold air was hitting my pale skin creating goosebumps and making me slightly shiver. Everything seemed foggy and I was confused as to where exactly I was.

“Niall?” 

A voice that was laced with desperation called out to me. I blinked and rubbed my blue eyes trying to clear away the fog, but it was useless. I tried walking but my feet wouldn’t obey my commands and for a second I wondered if maybe I was dead.

Maybe someone finally laid me to rest.

“Niall?” 

The voice was now clearer and more recognisable. It was deep and was twined with a familiar lure and accent that I craved. 

“Please, Niall?” 

He begged again. I tried to open my mouth to reply to the desperate voice but I found my own to be clogged, like I was underwater, drowning. A small sound made its way from my throat but that was all I could do.

Before I could try moving again, a section of the fog in front of me started to spasm and spin around before it formed a body. Midnight curly blue hair sprouted and grew from the fog and shortly a small yet strong looking body had formed.

Jade? I tried to ask but my voice still wouldn’t obey my commands.

“Ah dearest Niall” She said with a smirk plastered on her glossed lips “You know I’ve been waiting for this moment for a really long time, the only one who was standing in my way was that pest of a cousin of mine, but now he’s gone you’re all mine” 

I wanted to question her, to ask what she was going on about. But before I could try to talk again, the fog started to swirl and once more a body was formed.

The one who was trying to talk to me.

Zayn had a circle of spinning purple magic wrapped around his body preventing him from moving his arms or legs. His beautiful face was scrunched up in pain and parts of his skin looked burnt.

“Zayn and I have been having a little bit of fun, but that’s completely harmless. What I have in store for you though, well lets just say it might hurt I little more than this” Jade said gesturing her hand at Zayn’s quivering body.

“Help me, please Niall” Zayn moaned out in pain.

Jade laughed at his weak voice “Oh look at the big bad vampire” She said with a pout “You know he used to be a killer right Niall?” She asked “In fact Javaad was such a blood thirsty monster that a group of witches and gypsy’s had to pull their most powerful magics to cast a most interesting curse on him, the curse of a human soul” She looked at me with a smirk.

“Want to see the real Zayn?” 

Before I could attempt to talk the binding spell was dropping and Zayn fell to the ground. Jade started to move her arms around while chanting an incantation from a language I couldn’t recognise.

Purple mist mixed with electricity around her arms and hands. A sound of booming thunder almost knocked me to the ground. Jades eyes went midnight black and the mist lightening launched from her hands and buried its self right into Zayn’s chest.

“Zayn?” My voice returned to me. The body on the ground seemed to recognise my voice since he quickly stood up.

Zayn’s head was down and his long inky hair was hiding his face from me.

“Zayn?” I asked again.

Zayn’s head shot up so fast I was afraid he’d break his neck.

“Who goes of that name?” He asked me.

I was confused “What do you mean Zayn?” I asked.

“I’m not Zayn” He said in a low and dark voice I had never heard before.

The creature began to walk towards me. The closer it came revealed more of its appearance.

No, this wasn’t Zayn.

His face was distorted and mutated. His nose was crooked, his forehead looked more forward and wrinkled and his once amber eyes were pitch black. There was blood freely running down his neck from his lips.

I gasped out in fear at the sight of the demonic creature.

The creature smiled cruelly and showed his long and sharp teeth.

“But do you know what I am?” It asked “hungry!” 

I screamed as the creature ran for me. I still couldn’t move my legs and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest. I held my breath and screamed loudly before the creature tore at my neck.

 

I jumped awake screaming and trying to rip myself away from the blankets.

“No! No! Leave me along! Don’t kill me no!!” I yelled and flung off the bed I was in. My chest hurt from my heart beating so fast and I found myself crawled up against a door. 

I was to focused on my panting that I almost didn’t notice a body falling down and pulling me into their arms.

Almost.

I tried to push the body off me and yelled, “Let me go! Get off me!” But it didn’t listen.

“Ssh Niall, it was only a nightmare relax, calm your breathing, love” Zayn voice spoke to me.

I could feel tears leave my eyes and suddenly I was left with a decision.

Do I or do I not push him away? 

I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist before I could even consider what I should do. I hid my face in his shoulder and just cried. 

The dream had seemed so real. Usually when I’m in a dream I can usually tell or at least when I wake up I can tell myself ‘Relax, it was just a dream’ but this was the most real life dream I’ve ever had.

Zayn gently pulled me back from his shoulder so I could look into his amber eyes “Are you ok?” He asked slowly.

“It was horrible” I said instead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He then asked.

I wasn’t sure what to say. How can I say that I had a nightmare about Jade turning Zayn into his true form or even if that was his true form? How could I say that the reason I was trembling was because I was afraid of who he is.

And what he can do.

“No” I said before looking over his shoulder at the analogue clock sitting on Zayn’s bedside table.

“Shit! I’ve got a lecture at nine and its already half eight, I’ve got to go” I said before standing up out of his arms.

Zayn followed my footsteps all the way to the front door of his manor. Once I had gotten my shoes on I opened the door and turned to face the shirtless vampire.

“I’ll see you later?” I said but it came out more of a question.

“Depends, are you going to start avoiding me again?” He tried to make it sound like a joke but I could see the insecurity behind it in his eyes.

I shook my head and leaned up to place a kiss to his lips “Never again” I promised.

 

The nightmare had plagued me for the entire week. Every night when I found myself almost drifting into the world of dreams, the nightmare would jump at me making my sleeping patterns diminish.

It had been awkward sharing a room with Louis for the first night after the fight we had gotten in. But then he had taken to staying at Liam’s dorm room so I hadn’t seen much of Louis or Liam.

Whenever I would go to the library for training or just to talk with another human other than Zayn, Harry would give me subtle glares. He was the last of the ‘Scooby gang’ who would at least talk to me, so I put up with the glares.

And Imogen had seemed to make herself disappear completely, until Thursday night.

 

The squeaking sound of the children’s swing created an illusive ambiance to the park I was walking through. 

According to Harry, after he had not so subtlety asked if I was talking with Louis again, this place was a frequent haunt for the more newer vampires of the city, which confused me to no end. Why would a new vampire want to ‘hang out’ at a children’s park?

I shook my head before continuing my walk past a seesaw and a slide. It was once I was near the sand pit did I see one.

She was standing by a tree with fiery red hair. She was wearing a pair of leather shorts and a ripped shirt that left nothing to the imagination. 

Every vampire had its own method on how to catch prey and feed for the night, and this lure I had seen many times. 

“Hey there” She said in what she probably thought was a seductive voice; I tried to not roll my eyes.

“Hiya” I said back and walked closer to her.

Up close I could see that she was wearing a thick foundation that covered up the pale skin of her face. Her lips were cast in red and she was moving her chest to imitate breathing.

If it wasn’t for the look in her eyes she could almost fool me into thinking she was human.

“Whoa you’re pretty young, didn’t Mummy ever teach you to not talk with strangers?” She asked with a laugh.

I gave out a fake laugh “No, but she did teach me to aim for the heart” Her eyes flashed and I pulled my wooden stake ‘Mr. pointy’ from the back pocket of my jeans.

“Oh what do we have here then? A child going around playing with toys” She said.

I kept my frightening stance as she let hers down “Actually I’m the Slayer”

She gave me a confused look “You know? The Slayer? The destined one? The vanquisher of all evil?” I asked.

Before she could say anything a Sai flew through the air and made a home in the confused vampires chest. The shocked look on her face burned up and turned to ash, as did her body.

I turned to see Imogen walking up to me. She had forgone the blue wig tonight and had a purple one in the shape of a ‘bob cut’ instead. She walked past me to retrieve her weapon from the pile of ash before she finally turned and faced me.

“What was that?” She asked.

“What was what?” I asked back in confusion.

“You never let a vampire have the upper hand. Vampires are quick and agile; you have to take them out before they take you out! Not just stand around having a good ol’ chat with ‘em” She said.

“Well as the Slayer I think I deserve to have bragging rights, besides I love my chats and one liners with vampires, its what I live for” I said back.

Imogen was finally in front of me before she replied “Your duties as the Slayer go way beyond shop talk and famous last words. Don’t you understand the responsibilities that your title brings you?” 

I bit my lip to try and keep all the insults that were about to blow out. Of course I understood my responsibilities. I understand them like no one would.

“Aren’t you here to help me? Not judge my methods on how to kill vampires? If you think you’re so high and mighty why don’t you write a book, ‘one hundred and one was to kill vampires while wearing chavy hair extensions’” I snapped at her.

Her cheeks grew red and I could tell she was probably counting back from ten in her mind to stop herself from attacking me.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’m only here to offer my services to you. Which reminds me, I still haven’t been able to locate the dark one” 

Have you tried his house? I wanted to say but that would compromise the fact that Zayn actually has a house.

“But I have vanquished four vampires since we last spoke” She then added as if trying to compensate for her failure in vanquishing Zayn.

“That’s a good job Imogen, and don’t worry to much about Zayn. The most important thing at the moment is trying to keep the city safe from vampires ok? Just keep up the good work” I said to her.

She looked like she wanted to smile if judging from the twitch of her lips but instead she gave me a solid nod of her head before disappearing into the night.

 

It was on Saturday that I found myself facing a wooden door with the number “198” engraved in it. 

It had taken a conversation with Harry and a pep talk to myself in a mirror to face the door that was known as Liam’s dorm room.

I still hadn’t talk to neither Liam nor Louis since that night last week but now I needed to talk to him. I needed him to put aside our disagreement so we could discuss a more serious problem.

Jade.

I held my breath and knocked on the door three times. A greater half of me was wishing that Liam and Louis were out for the day; after all it was only lunchtime. Perhaps they were out getting food at a pub in town.

The door opening and revealing Liam’s soft brown eyes dismissed that wish.

The moment he took me in the warmth of his eyes had disappeared and left a glare that I deserved. After all, I did attack his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here Niall?” He asked, no need for pleasantries then.

“I need to talk to Louis, its important” I said.

“Really” He replied before letting out a mock laugh “Its funny because last time you had something to tell him, your hand found itself wrapped tight around his throat” 

I swallowed and let out a small breath “I’m sorry Liam but I need to talk to him, and if that means I have to barge my way in then so be it” I said.

Liam squared his shoulders. It was only now did I realise that he wasn’t wearing a shirt and his impressive muscles were on display.

I slowly shook my head at him in dismissal “You know you as well as I that I’m stronger than you Liam. I don’t want to force my way into your dorm, but I will do what I have to. I desperately need Louis’ help” I said to him.

Liam let out a sigh before turning around and walking back into his dorm leaving the door open. I took this as an invitation and walked into his dorm room.

The layout of the room was similar to Louis’ and mine. The only real difference was that instead of two single beds there was just a double bed. His walls were full of Manchester United footie posters and on his desk were pictures of who I assumed was his family. Right in the middle of his desk was a slightly larger framed photo of him and Louis, arms wrapped around each other and happily in love.

I buried the envy I had for the two and concentrated my attention to the male witch sitting on Liam’s unmade bed. Louis was wearing a pair of cotton boxers and an oversized jumper that I assumed belonged to Liam.

Before I could talk, Liam emerged from the side bathroom completely dressed. Liam walked over and placed a kiss to Louis sleep ruffled hair.

“I’ll go grab us some lunch, yeah? Something tells me you’re going to have to settle this without me being here. I love you” Liam said.

Louis nodded his head “Love you too” He mumbled back “Bring me some crisps as well” Louis then added.

I saw Liam give him a fond smile before he left, and with his departure, an awkward silence fell over the room.

I didn’t know what to say. How exactly to you apologise for choking your best mate because they suggested killing the person you have feelings for? 

“Its funny isn’t it” Louis’ voice broke the silence.

“What is?” I asked.

“It feels like I’ve known you my whole life, and yet, sometimes I look at you and think ‘Who is this stranger?’” 

His words sent a tightening to my chest “I’m your best mate Lou, of course you know me” I tried.

Louis let out a laugh that sounded cold before he shot up from the bed and gave me a look of madness “Oh really? If you’re my best mate then why didn’t you tell me about your feelings for Zayn then huh? You know he’s a murderer right? I can’t even look at you and think that you could be so bloody blind and stupid!” Louis yelled.

I looked down at the ground and took in a few breaths of air “You don’t know him like I do”

“Don’t give me that shit!” Louis snapped, “You only know half of him, maybe not even that. What if you getting closer to him is a way of breaking the curse? What if you unleash the monster that everyone is so afraid of? The fact is that you know nothing about him!” 

Louis words made a shiver of anger run through my veins, and reason behind that was that he was right. Sure, I didn’t even know where Zayn was born, what his life was like before this, has he been married. All these questions and I didn’t know a single answer.

“Look” I sighed, “I didn’t come here for a fight. I came here to say sorry and ask for your help” 

“I can’t forgive you right now Niall, I need time. But I can help you to the best of my ability” 

It wasn’t forgiveness, but it was a start.

“Thank you” I said and took a seat at Liam’s desk “I had a pretty horrific dream the other night about Jade” 

At the mention of his estranged cousins name Louis’ body went stiff “What happened in the dream?”

“She had Zayn tied up and was using some sort of ancient magic to undo Zayn’s curse. Zayn turned into some kind of demonic creature and tried to kill me, by tried I mean I woke up before his teeth got a chance to rip open my throat” I explained.

Louis frowned a bit before letting out a sigh “I think it’d be wise to forget about this nightmare Niall. As powerful as my lovely cousin is, she doesn’t have the power or the knowledge to break Zayn’s curse. From what I’ve researched, a curse like this can’t be removed by magic. Its loophole can only break it. I think your mind is just trying to tell you that you’re afraid of what Zayn could become if his curse breaks and its using Jade because above all else, it fears she’s involved” Louis said.

I blinked “How perceptive of you” 

He smiled before opening Liam bedside table draw and pulled a book out ‘A guide to evaluate dreams and nightmares’ was written on the cover.

Before our conversation could continue, the front door barged open and Liam appeared panting and slightly sweaty.

A look of concern flashed onto Louis features “Babe? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I ran into Harry, another council member has been murdered”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so to start with can i just say a massive thank you to everyone who had ever lets kudos or comments! I looked to see that N.T.V.S is one short of reaching 100 kudos! so thank you so much! 
> 
> If someone could teach me how to use italics on this website that would be ace.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are keen for the next one! 
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Brayden x


	17. Murderer

Once again I found myself sitting in the library with a flushed Harry, a glaring Liam and a blank Louis.

The silence had gone on for a few minutes now, and the air was thick with an uncomfortable tension. The last time we were in a room together I had found myself not only defending Zayn but also choking Louis.

Yes, the tension was thick.

“Ok Liam, just stop glaring” Louis sighed out and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, as if he was trying to get rid of a head ache.

Liam looked at Louis before relaxing his shoulders a little “I’m sorry Lou, I can’t help it. The full moon is tomorrow and every instinct in me is yelling ‘Niall hurt Louis, kill Niall’” Liam stressed.

“Well control you’re bloody alpha instincts for this meeting at least. We’re not here to feud among ourselves,” Louis reasoned.

Before anyone could comment, the library doors opened and Imogen walked in wearing a crimson red wig matched with her usual leather attire.

“Mate, I hope you get a discount for all them wigs” Louis said.

Imogen sat down next to me so she was facing Liam, Louis and Harry who were on the other side.

Imogen didn’t reply to Louis snide remark, instead she turned to Harry with a professional look on her features.

“Who on the watches council was murdered?” She asked.

Harry sighed before looking down at the wooden table we were sitting around. The way that his shoulders were slumped and the fact that he hadn’t said anything since we had all gathered here told me that he must of known the victim personally.

“His name is” Harry’s face pinched up in pain “Was, his name ‘was’ Peter, Peter McGowan. We were both enlisted into the watchers council at the same time, so naturally we had bonded. The last time I saw him was about two years ago. He said he was traveling to some ancient ruin in Egypt to study an ancient form of magic” Harry rolled his slightly wet green eyes “Fascinated in that stuff he was” 

“I hate to ask you this Harry, but how was he murdered?” Louis asked with a look of sympathy in his blue eyes.

“Apparently he suffered a heart attack, but he was fit as a horse that one. Nothing could hold him back, bloody git” Harry gave a dry chuckle “The council is under the suspicion that it was the same murderer who killed Charlotte since they both seemed to die of natural causes even though medical records prove that neither of them were suffering from either.” 

“How did Charlotte die may I ask?” Imogen said.

“Brain hemorrhage, but its quite possible that both cases were caused by witchcraft” Harry said.

“So we’re looking for a witch then?” Imogen asked

“Not necessarily” Louis spoke up “Although witches have a natural born talent for the craft, anyone with the proper training can use magic and still be classified as a mortal. Even you and Harry have the potential to learn basic defense and shielding charms.” 

“Babe, didn’t you tell me once that magic used my witches requires a unique trigger? For example yours is love” Liam said.

Louis’ cheeks turned a light shade of red “Yes” He said quietly, he seemed ashamed of his trigger.

“Well couldn’t you in theory trace someone’s trigger? Like what if you went to see Peter’s body, do you recon you could sense who’s magic it was that was used. A trigger is basically like a magical signature” Liam said.

“If it was used by a witch then yes, I could. But it wouldn’t matter because everyone’s trigger is different. I could get there and then feel envy and yet we wouldn’t be any closer to finding out whose magic it is. There’s an unknown amount of witches out there in the world and anyone could have a trigger of envy, we need to narrow it down more” Was Louis’ reply.

“It’s a good theory at least Liam” Harry said noticing Liam’s defeated look.

“The answer is simple” Imogen’s voice caught all of our attentions “I mean, Liam’s a werewolf right?” She asked.

Liam slowly nodded his head “Well its quite simple. We take Liam to the body once he’s in wolf form and he can smell the scent of the person who killed Peter. Then we just follow Liam until he’s tracked down the killer. Problem solved” Imogen said. 

“That” Harry started in a strong tone as if to object but then a look of concentration came over him “Is actually a pretty good plan,” He concluded.

“Are you mad?!” Louis said in outburst “We cant just let a huge werewolf loose in Birmingham! Besides, how would we even get Liam’s wolf into wherever they are holding Peters body?” 

“You could cast a conjuring spell of course. You could transport the body onto the school grounds and then we release Liam, he’ll-“ Harry faltered a bit, unable to continue.

“Since he hasn’t been dead for very long, my wolf will hone in on the scent. Then if I can get my wolf to cooperate we should be able to track the murderer down. Louis will have to cloak everyone in a spell that will mask your scents other wise I might come after you lot” Liam finished for Harry who was wiping his eyes with a tissue.

“I suppose it could work” Louis mumbled, he clearly wasn’t entirely up for the plan, but I knew Louis would do it if Liam asked him to.

“Alright so lets meet at half six tomorrow, that’ll give us plenty of time to conjure Peters body and prepare the scent masking spell” I said and everyone nodded in agreement.

It wouldn’t be easy, but we needed to find out who was killing off council members.

And more importantly, for what purpose.

 

That night, I found myself walking into Zayn’s manor with a plastic bag in my hand. I slid off my Vans and hung my grey cardigan up on a clothes hook by the door.

“Zayn?” I called out while walking through the hallway towards his kitchen. 

I sat the plastic bag on the marble counter and pulled out the plastic container of butter chicken and placed in into the microwave.

“I really don’t understand why you even have I microwave” I then shouted out before pushing in two minutes and watched the table spin with my Indian chicken sitting on it.

“You know watching can damage your eyes?” Zayn’s velvety voice came from behind me.

I turned to face him “Urban legend” I said before taking in his leather jacket and combat boots “Going out?” I asked.

He nodded his head “Need to restock me blood supply” He said.

“Cheek the bag,” I said before pointing at the plastic back I had been carrying “Wasn’t sure what blood type or animal you liked so I closed my eyes and just chose” I added.

Zayn pulled out the airtight bag filled with red blood and gave me a frown “Where did you get this exactly?” 

“The butcher” I replied, the microwave buzzed and I pulled out my butter chicken “Did you know you can actually buy pigs blood from a butchery? Like why would anyone even want to buy pigs blood” I said with a laugh before looking at Zayn’s face that was giving me an amused look “What?” I asked.

“Nothin’ S’just you brought me dinner. We’re like, proper domestic now” He said in that deep accent with a little grin. 

I rolled my eyes before walking up to him and placing a little kiss to his lips “I guess I’m the one who will be bringing home the bacon in this relationship then?” I teased.

“Relationship?” Zayn asked.

For a second my tummy dropped and I blinked. We hadn’t even discussed a relationship and now I’ve just implied that I wanted one. Zayn was giving me a funny look and I distracted myself by opening the container of butter chicken and grabbed a fork from the draw to start eating it.

“Hey” Zayn said quietly before wrapping in arms around my waist “I never said that was a bad idea” He mumbled into the back of my neck.

I breathed out a sigh I didn’t realise I was holding in and relaxed into his arms “I guess its something we need to talk about then?” I supplied.

I felt him grin before placing a kiss to the back of my neck “Sounds like a plan, but first let me taste the blood you so happily brought me” 

Zayn moved and I instantly missed his slightly cold presence from behind me. Zayn picked up the bag and held it up to his red lips. I watch his two sharp fangs extend slightly and he punched two little holes into the bag.

I watch as Zayn gave a little suck on the bag before his face pulled into a grimace. He pulled the bag away from his lips and held it so the blood wouldn’t leak out onto the tile floor.

“Its horrible isn’t it?” I asked.

“No not at all” He lied probably trying to spare my feelings “Just a bit old maybe, not your fault love, the fact that you went through the trouble of buying it means more to me than the taste” Zayn said before taking a few sucks from the bag.

I smiled at him “Nice save.”

I saw amusement in his eyes at my words and sudden I felt comfortable, like this could be it. I could do this with him, easy banter over two very different meals.

“How was your day?” I asked him and god, this was amazing and so domestic and I found myself smiling a little smile.

“S’alright” he replied “Didn’t have any classes so I mostly spent it in my library doing some reading” he added once he had finished his bag of blood.

“How come you’re doing University?” I asked out of curiosity “I mean you’re an immortal being, I thought you’d spend you time doing something more fun then going to school” 

“Well to me school is fun” He laughed at my horrified expression “I like to just go to class and be around mortals. It makes me feel normal” 

“Do I make you feel normal?” I asked before walking over to him. 

“Yeah” he said under his breath before placing his hands on my hips “Ever since I got this curse, I’ve been craving to have a normal life you know? Like just coming home from work and having someone here to talk to, to love. It’d be ace, and being with you is as close as I’m ever going to get it and its crazy, because we haven’t even known each other for that long” Zayn said.

I nodded my head and placed my hands on his chest “Only been like six or so months, but it feels longer, and for the most of it I’ve been convincing myself that you’re this evil creature that just wanted to bring me pain, but you’re not are you? You were scared of your own feelings and tried to push me” I cupped his hard cheek that was coated in light shadow of stubble “Don’t do that again, ok?” I asked.

“Never” He whispered before pressing our lips together.

 

After a good nights rest in Zayn’s comfortable bed and a day of workshops at the Uni, I found myself standing awkwardly next to Louis while he had his eyes closed and a frown line between his brows.

Imogen looked bored out of her brain from where she was sitting on the slightly damp grass on the other side of me. She had forgone her usual bright coloured wigs and had her natural dark brown short hair on display and her tight leather outfit was replaced with a comfortable jumper and simple blue jeans.

Harry was hiding out in the library stating that he couldn’t be here when Louis summoned the body of his deceased friend and I had taken pity on the poor bloke, it seemed like Peter and Harry’s friendship had been more then he was letting on, but all of us had respected Harry’s privacy and hadn’t pried.

Liam had wished us good luck and was currently hidden from our sight amongst a bunch of trees on the far side of the football grounds where he was preparing for the shift.

Louis had dosed us in a charm that was suppose to dull the senses of smell but that wouldn’t protect us against Liam’s keen hearing and night vision so once the spell was cast we would have to hide away from the werewolf’s vision.

Louis pulled out a leather pouch from his denim jacket and sprinkled the grey dust from inside on the ground in front of us. 

He held his hand out palm faced down and chanted “Te invoco, obiectum pariet meas. Nun iter quo lateat, ut viderem. Ignis favillas, ostende mihi” At his words, the dust instantly caught flames that were a deep shade of red and were pulsing waves of heat at us.

Imogen jumped up and both her and me looked on with wide eyes, as the flames seemed to solidify slightly before exhausting revealing a naked and pale body that we had come to know as Peter.

His eyes were shut and other than a slight muscular build and sickly pale skin the only other feature we could make out was a mess of thick ginger hair.

“He’s so young” Louis whispered quietly, and before I thought about it, I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

“We’ll find his killer and bring him to justice Lou, don’t worry about that” I spoke firmly to him.

Louis nodded his head before looking up at the quickly darkening sky “We should find shelter now. Liam should be transformed soon” 

 

Louis had conjured up a disillusionment charmed that almost completely rendered off three of us invisible from the naked eyes, though if one were to pay a close amount of attention they would be able to see a slight fluttering around out bodies.

We had heard Liam’s screams to turned to growls a few minutes ago and now all three of us were shaking and waiting for the beast to appear. I pulled my leather jacket, well Zayn’s leather jacket, closer to my body to fight off the dampened air, I hope it wouldn’t start raining, or worse sleet would fall from the skies.

A low growl is what brought my attention back to Peter’s body, and my breath hitched when I saw the giant beast down in a crouch sniffing him.

A shiver of fear ran through my body at the sight of him. Even when he was crouching the werewolf looked huge. His paws each had razor sharp claws and his long teeth and jaw looked strong enough to take down any animal.

Liam’s wolf head suddenly shot up so his nose was pointed towards the sky and he was taking in a few sniffs. His terrifying yellow eyes looked over towards us and we all froze when his eyes wouldn’t waver and he let out a growl.

“I thought you said he wouldn’t be able to smell us!” Imogen hissed.

The werewolf took a few steps on its hind legs and now it was standing up straight he looked even more intimidating.

Louis was looking around us in panic until his blue eyes landed on me “Where did you get that jacket?” He asked in a whisper.

“From Zayn?” I said.

“You bloody git!” Louis hissed, “The concealments may be strong but nothing will hide the scent of a vampire from a werewolf.” 

Louis stood up and walked out of the charms and before Imogen or I could stop him Louis was taking carful steps towards the monster.

Liam let out a growl once his yellow eyes had landed on Louis. Louis had his hand out and was making cautious steps towards the werewolf.

“Easy Liam, easy” Louis said in calm voice, if it wasn’t for his hand slightly shaking I would have been convinced that he was in fact completely calm.

“There now boy, easy does it. M’not gonna hurt you Li ok?” Louis said to him.

I held my breath as the werewolf got down on all fours and out stretched its head before he began to sniff at Louis’ hand. Louis’ body went rigid and I let out my breath when Liam backed off from Louis and towards Peter.

“There’s a good boy” I heard Louis mutter before he kneeled down at Peter’s body and begun to chant something.

Peter’s body began to glow a faint purple colour. The werewolf took a few sniffs of the air before he started to make his way off the football field.

“Quick lets go!” Louis shouted and together all three of us ran after the beast.

 

“What was that spelled you used before?” Imogen asked Louis.

We followed the werewolf through the quiet streets of Birmingham in the shadows. So far we had been walking for a little over twenty minutes. Louis had been continuously casting illusion spells on Liam’s werewolf so he was concealed from anyone who may be out in the streets.

“Just a spell to make the killers scent more potent” Louis replied.

It took a while, but my heart began to beat faster once we were walking down a familiar street and I started to quietly pray that I was wrong.

Liam stopped at the large house before giving out a howl at the moon and running off on all fours into the night.

“This must be where Charlotte and Peter’s murderer is,” Louis said taking in the house.

I noticed Imogen looking over at me “Niall? You’re white as a sheet, what’s wrong?” She asked.

“This is Malik manor, Zayn’s home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! 
> 
> So first off we smashed past 100 kudo's so thank you so much for that!! Im so happy that people actually take the time to kudo's and comment, it makes me feel more confident about my writing. Now there weren't any comments on the last chapter and it makes me feel like it wasn't good enough for you guys so please if something is annoying you about the story line or quality of the chapter do tell me so i can improve.
> 
> Hope everyone liked this chapter as we are getting closer on the mysteries of this story.
> 
> -Brayden x


	18. Stolen

My eyes closed and I tried to ignore the pounding in my ribcage. I fisted my hands and held them at my sides. No it couldn’t be true. The cold gentle wind ran through my tousled blonde hair in what the wind seemed to think was a calming gesture, like Mother Nature was aware of my distress.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the manor facing the three of us. It couldn’t be true, there had to be a mistake. I shook my head in denial before turning around and walking the other way.

I’d only gotten a few steps before Imogen and Louis had popped into my vision. Imogen had her features masked with blankness as usual but Louis was giving me an uncertain look, like he didn’t know what to say.

“It can’t be true” Is what I settled with.

Louis let out a long breath before shaking his head “Liam’s werewolf wouldn’t be-“

“IT CAN’T BE TRUE!” I shouted in a voice that shocked and made both of them jump “Zayn wouldn’t go around killing council members. There’s nothing to gain for him. He wouldn’t do it,” I said.

“Perhaps he was trying to gather information of some sort,” Imogen suggested.

I shook my head “What kind of information from the council would take Zayn’s fancy, huh?” I asked.

“Information about you” Imogen said slowly.

I snorted before shaking my head “If Zayn wanted me dead he would of done so while I was sleeping next to him last night” I said.

“You’re bedding him?” Imogen asked with disgust laced in her tone “No, the Slayer wouldn’t stoop so low to sleep with the dark one. Niall must be under Zayn’s thrall,” She concluded.

“I’m not under his thrall” I said before pulling the amulet from under my top “This amulet Louis crafted protects me from any vampires compulsion powers including Zayn’s” I put the amulet back “And stop calling him ‘the dark one’ he’s not bloody Darth Vader” I added.

Louis looked like he wanted to laugh but instead he said “Plus we know the amulet works. Imogen, Niall had feelings for Zayn” 

Imogen’s brown eyes went large before she looked over my body as if she was searching for something. She shook her head at me.

“I’ll vanquish Zayn and maybe then you will be free from his spell” 

Before either of us could say anything, Imogen went running into Malik Manor. I quickly bolted after her with Louis on my trail.

 

The downstairs of the manor was dark and gloomy. The house itself was ancient and to add darkness to that it gave off a scary vibe.

My hearing could pick up quiet sounds mixed with voices coming from the second story so I began to walk up the stairs with Louis behind me. For once the stairs didn’t make a noise from my weight and for that I was thankful.

We made it past a corridor when the voices began to pick up volume. So far I could recognise Zayn’s and Imogen’s but the third one was familiar yet I couldn’t place from where I had heard it before.

It sounded Scottish.

We rounded a corned before we made it to the drawing room that contained two long leather sofas, a grand open fireplace and a set of bookshelves. Standing on the far side of the room on top of a brown mat stood Zayn, Imogen and another figure.

Her build suggested she was feminine but she was wearing a green hooded trench coat that covered her body. We slowly made our way over so that we were standing next to Zayn and Imogen.

My eyes quickly scanned over Zayn’s body looking for damage but he seemed completely fine. Zayn caught me staring and sent me a reassuring smile.

The knot in my tummy finally unfolded at the sight of him unharmed.

I turned back towards the woman dressed in greens and blacks. She let out a little chuckle before speaking in that familiar Scottish accent.

“Ah Niall, so chuffed that you could join us” She moved her arms up and pulled back her hood.

Ginger hair fell down to her shoulders and her green eyes shot straight to mine. My breath hitched when I realised who she was.

“Courtney?” I asked even though I knew the answer.

“Good to see you again Slayer” She said with a smile dancing on her pink lips “I’m so glad you walked into that pub that night you know, me and my partners have been searching for this handsome vampire for some time now. Although one of my partners had a little trouble with her powers, we have finally tracked down the dark one”

She smirked at me “And honestly it’s all thanks to you Niall. All we had to do was wait and send in a spy to watch your every move. We knew eventually you’d come back here to Malik Manor and lead us to Zayn”

I gritted my teeth “So who else is involved in this little plot” I seethed at her.

“That would be me” 

I gasped before I watched Imogen walk over to Courtney. Imogen turned around with an evil grin on her plump lips.

“How could you!” Louis yelled.

“I trusted you” I managed to get out.

“Yes, you and the Scooby gang were pretty easy to manipulate to gain your trust. It was so funny to be around you guys watching as you tried to piece together the mystery” 

I shook my head before closing my eyes. I couldn’t believe that Imogen had betrayed us. A girl who said her mission in life was to protect me.

Lying bitch.

“So who else is involved?” Louis asked.

“I’m surprised you even have to ask” An eerily familiar voice said from in front of us.

The space inbetween Courtney and Imogen distorted before Jades midnight blue hair came into vision. Jade gave out a little laugh once she had completely materialised.

I looked over at Louis’ wide blue eyes before looking back at the three birds “Honestly little cousin, who do you think would have the power to enchant Imogen’s blades? Who would have the knowledge of where the council members locations were?” She asked.

“You’re the one who had problems with your powers. The one Courtney was talking about” I said to her.

She laughed again “Why yes Slayer I am. But thanks to little Boo bear here I have them back, and I do enjoy using them!” 

Before I could react Jade had shouted something in Latin and I saw a blast of purple energy smash into my chest. I yelled out at the pain that hit my body and I found myself flying backwards only to smash into the coffee table between the two sofas. 

I felt slightly dazed when I opened my eyes to stare up at the celling. It felt like my chest had been hit by a wreaking ball and I took a few seconds just to get my lungs opened again so I could start breathing.

I bit down on my tongue to hide the pain as I got up. Imogen had her weapons drawn and was holding one of her Sai at Zayn’s neck preventing him from moving.

Louis flung his hand out and shouted “Ligabis!” 

A jet of blue energy shot from Louis hand and flung itself towards Jade. Jade waved her own hand and the jet of light fizzled and disappeared.

“Baby magics” She taunted with a click of her tongue “Now this is a binding charm” 

With her hand outstretched She yelled “Apprehendit ligaveris fluunt!” A stronger blue light flung from her hand and surrounded Louis body in three circles. One around his ankles, one around his waist trapping his hands and the last one around his upper arms. Without the ability to stand up, Louis fell down to the dark wood floor.

Jade gave out a laugh at her cousin “You’re no sorcerer dearest cousin” Jade turned her head over to Courtney “Bind Zayn” She ordered.

Courtney walked to where Zayn was being held and whispered the same binding spell and just like Louis, three rings of blue energy trapped his body. Zayn began to fall but Courtney cast a charm so he was hovering horizontally in midair.

Jade walked over to where the other two girls were before she looked at me “I wouldn’t try anything Niall. Two witches and a warrior might be out of your league” She laughed.

“No!” I yelled before running over to where they were holding Zayn.

“Flante!” Jade fired the same blast curse from before but this time at my knee. I screamed out at the intense pain and fell to the ground.

I looked up with watery eyes at Zayn’s unmoving body “Zayn!” I yelled out and began to crawl slowly while trying to ignore the pain in both my knee and chest.

“Persistent isn’t he?” Courtney said in an amused tone “Tenere in laceraverunt!”

I felt a slight pulling sensation before my body completely stop moving. It felt like something was holding me down from moving. I looked up at the three laughing women with a glare.

“You’re cheap tricks won’t hold me for long!” I yelled at them.

“He does make a point, we best be off” Jade said with a nod before she sent me a wicked smile “We’ll be seeing you Niall” She grabbed Imogen and Courtney’s shoulder while Imogen grabbed Zayn’s.

“You filthy traitor!” I yelled at Imogen.

“Alio modo per spatium moulet!”

I shielded my eyes with my arm from the blinding flash of purple light. The manor almost shook when I clash of thunder rumbled and when I looked back the four of them were gone.

 

“Niall, please” Louis begged.

The witch was on his knees on the dark wooden floor where the three birds had teleported with Zayn in their clutches. I tried my best the not think about what those three were doing to Zayn at this minute. 

It had been over two hours since the three had teleported and I knew their magical signature was blocked but I couldn’t give it up. Louis had sweat pooled at his temples and I knew he was running on low energy and his own magic was almost diminished. But I needed to know where they had gone.

I needed to now where my Zayn was.

“Just keep going,” I urged from my position next to him. 

Louis sighed in exhaustion before closing his eyes and holding his hands over the patch of floor again. His hands glowed a faint red and a humming sound filled my ears. Louis huffed out a breath before lowering his head and hands.

“I-I can’t do it anymore” He said in a defeated voice “Jade’s more skilled then me Niall. She’s blocked her magical signature to well” 

“Then unblock it,” I hissed out.

Louis turned his head and sent me a glare “Don’t you think I’ve tried that! I’m sorry Niall but I’ve tried everything” 

“You’re not trying hard enough!” I shouted.

Louis stood up “Fuck you Niall! I’ve been doing this for two fucking hours and if I keep going I’m going to pass out!” 

I sighed and stood up to his level. I felt bad and I knew I was acting like a complete prat but everything in me was telling me I had to find Zayn. My tummy was knotted once again just at the thought of what was happening to him.

“I’m sorry Lou, I’m just so worried about him” My voice came out weak and my accent was thickened in the emotions coursing through my body.

Louis’ blue eyes softened before he pulled me into his arms “Hey relax Niall, if Jade wanted Zayn dead she would of done it in front of you while she was here, not kidnap him” Louis pulled back “But I seriously can’t keep doing this any longer ok? It’s been a long night so lets just go back to our room and rest and start again in the morning”

At him referring to the dorm as our room brought a smile to my lips “Does that mean you’re moving back in?” I asked hesitantly.

“Yeah” He said with a smile as well “Lets go” 

 

I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night. I spend time tossing and turning in my single bed thinking about Zayn while Louis happily snored away in his sleep.

The fact that Louis had shared about Jade not wanting to kill Zayn did bring some peace to my mind, but I was still paranoid about what they were doing to him. The way Jade had spoken and planned had suggested that she had something devious up her sleeve for the old vampire.

I turned on my right side while thinking about how everything had changed so much. This morning when I woke up the only thing that was worrying me was using Liam to find Charlotte and Peter’s murderer, now it seemed like everything had fallen apart.

The feeling of betrayal was still seething in my tummy and the imagine of Imogen walking so effortlessly to Jade’s side was playing over and over in my mind. I was only just starting to trust the Australian and then to get betrayed by her was distracting a small part of my mind form worrying about Zayn.

And then there was Courtney. When I had meet her at the pub and cried over her in confusion at Zayn’s soul she seemed so sweet. Though she had called Zayn ‘the dark one’ it seemed like all she wanted to do was to help. She said she was a decedent from a witch that help curse Zayn so maybe that’s why Jade needed her.

Maybe Jade was planning to do something to Zayn’s curse? 

I shook my head before sighing and slowly getting out of bed to see Louis’ alarm clock blinking -4:23 a.m.- at me.

Way to early.

I walk to my closet and slipped on a thick woolen cream jumper and a pair of blue jeans that were sitting on the desk on my side of the room. I grabbed Mr Pointy and slid him into my back pocket before putting on a pair of vans and leaving the warm room.

 

It’s close to the crack of dawn when I hear a commotion coming from the street over. I jog across the road before taking a narrow alleyway between two supermarkets to the other street where I see the source of the noise.

There are two vampires crowding a bloke up against the glass of a Nando’s restaurant. The bloke had greying hair at the sides and from the looks of the bruises starting to form on his face I assume he had at least tried to defend himself from the creatures.

The two vampires look over at me before both of them snort, “Look at that Dave, here comes the rescue” The vampire on the blokes right laughs to his companion “Hey kid! Mummy won’t be happy that you’re out of bed this early!” he then taunts before going back to the human they had captured.

I roll my eyes before running over and grabbing the vampire that had spoken by his dark brown hair and yanking him backwards so he falls against my chest.

“The fuck?” The vampire who the one in my grasp referred to as ‘Dave’ gasps before leaving the greying bloke alone to come over and help his mate out.

I grip the vampire in my arms around the throat with my forearm then using my free arm I reach into my back pocket and drive Mr Pointy through the vampires back and into his heart.

He bursts to ash and Dave gives an uncertain look between me and the road behind me, like he’s deciding whether or not he should take me on or run for it. 

In the end he launches at me. I spin around and land the heel of my foot into his cheek making Dave come unbalanced and landing on the ground. Before he has a chance to move I bend and grab his shirt only to pull him into Mr Pointy. Dave’s blue eyes widen before he too bursts into ash.

I put Mr Pointy back into my back pocket before I start to walk away.

“But, how?” A voice says from behind me “You’re just a kid” The bloke decides to say at a loss of words.

Without stopping or looking back I say aloud “That’s what they keep telling me” 

 

LIAM’S P.O.V

My head pounded and my mouth tasted a mixture of awful things that I didn’t even want to think about. My memory was fogging as it usually was and honestly I’m quite glad that I can never remember what happens while in my wolf form.

The back of my eyelids is a dark red so I know the sun is out but I’m too afraid to open my eyes just yet. When I open them there is usually some dead carcass of an animal or creature that I had killed and eaten the night before.

The feeling of grass against my bare back lets me know that I’m probably in the bush somewhere. There’s a slight buzzing that’s making my headache hurt even more but it isn’t until a loud thundering boom erupts that I open my eyes.

My skull burns from the light of the sun belting down on my naked body. Looking down I can see I’m covered in fur and dried blood, seems like my wolf had a blast last night.

My tummy rolls and I tilt my head to the side just incase my now human stomach decides to eject what ever was consumed from last night.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I can see why Louis loves you so much, with a cock that big anyone would want to shag you,” A voice says.

My body jolts and I spin my head back up to see Louis’ cousin Jade, Imogen and an unfamiliar ginger bird. 

I blink slowly trying to process everything that’s happening and I make to get up but the ginger says something with an out stretched hand and suddenly my body locks up and I cant move.

Panic settles in my tummy when Jades lets out a round of cackles “You’re not going anywhere” She says with a smirk.

“Fuck he’s fit, if you ignore that blood and all” The ginger says in a Scottish accent “Can I play with him?”

Jade shakes her head “First I need him, but after he’s all yours” 

My mouth won’t move so I look over at Imogen and give her the most pleading eyes I can muster, but instead of helping me like I think she would she smirks. Something’s off.

“Alright lets get him and get out of here. Its almost time for preparations to start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay here is a very late chapter. 
> 
> So i was suppose to finish this two or so weeks ago but then the whole 'Louis might of gotten some bird pregnant' Thing came about and then Zayn and Perrie called off the engagement and then so many rumours started about this Briana bird and there is just so much stress and feelings that i feel like i've chosen the wrong fandom hahaha. So she's pregnant yet she's out drinking at a club, yeah alright then. i don't even understand anything thats happening so if someone wants to fill me in that would be grand.
> 
> Anyway new chapter and new drama for this story, we've got fights and kidnaps in this chapter so its pretty full on.
> 
> Demi Lovato's new single is ace and Drag me down is life.
> 
> My 22nd birthday is in two months so thats always fun. Its costumed themed and I'm going as Draco Malfoy because 'Just wait til my Father hears about this'
> 
> Brayden xx
> 
> Twitter - @braydenblizzard


	19. Transference

By the time I had got back to the dorm, Louis was awake with a cup of steaming Yorkshire cupped in his palms and a distressed look in his ocean blue eyes. 

I walked through the door to see Louis giving it a hopeful look. When he seen me however, this look disappeared behind yet an even more panicky look. I frowned before sitting next to him on his bed and giving him a careful look, not sure on his current mood.

“What is it? Usually your morning cuppa’ makes you all warm and happy” I said to him.

Louis looked down at his tea that I suspected was the usual no sugar strong tea “It’s Liam” He said in a small whisper.

“What did he do?” I asked a bit defensively “Has he hurt you? Because if he has I’ll beat him up kicking and screaming” I said.

That got a small smile from Louis’ lips “Nothing like that, s’just” He glanced a quick look to his alarm clock that was flashing -9:12 a.m.- “He’s usually home by now already showered and asking me to go and grab him some fish and chips” He said and after bit his lip worriedly.

“Fish and chips?” I asked with an amused smile, I didn’t think Liam would eat such unhealthy food.

Louis nodded his head “Yeah, just after the shift he feels like his energy is sapped away. He once said its like waking up after a loud night of tequila” 

“I see. Well maybe he’s just running late?” I suggested.

Louis gave me a look “Late? Are we seriously talking about the same Liam?” He said before shaking his head “He’s always back at 7 because he likes to take a shower and then crawl ingot bed to snuggle me only to bribe me into going down to the take away place to grab his fish and chips” Louis said fondly towards the end.

“Maybe he’s at his flat then?” I said, “I mean he obviously doesn’t know that you stayed here tonight so maybe he’s at his dorm room waiting for you to go to him” 

Again Louis shook his head “I’ve got alarm charms cast over the windows and doors that send an alarm to me if anyone enters the room without one of us in it. Ever since Jade’s been active I’ve been casting wards on both of our dorms. Harry even took me to his house and made me ward his place as well” 

I gulped “You don’t think Jades got him do you?” I said grimly.

The colour seemed to leave Louis face to be replaced by a sickly pale. The cup fell from his hands and dropped to the carpeted floor, spilling tea over the brown carpet. His hand began to shake slightly and he bit into his bottom lip.

“Do you think she has?” He asked me in a tiny voice that broke off at the end.

I quickly brought his shaky body into my arms and placed his head in the crook of my neck “Ssh Louis” I whispered gently but didn’t answer him, to afraid on what the reaction would be.

“We’ll find him Lou, I promise. We should start by explaining everything to Harry first though.” 

 

As it was a Saturday, the universities library was closed so we had to find Harry at his home. Louis had raised a thin brow at the sight of my car but had gotten in anyway.

“Is that a tape deck?” Louis asked after a few minutes of driving.

“Just be glad we’re driving and not taking a bus” I hissed back and rolled my eyes. Sure, my car was a shit dump, but it was mu shit dump.

Louis raised his hands in a mock surrender “Alright then. Sorry Niall’s absolutely not piece of shit car” He said and then proceeded to tap the dashboard in an apology.

It took only fifteen minutes to drive to Harry’s little brick house in the busy Birmingham traffic. Once we pulled up and got out of the car, I couldn’t help but to smile at the garden beds that were at the front of Harry’s house.

We walked up to the wooden door and I gave it a few knocks and before long Harry appeared. He was wearing a light grey dressing robe with red eyes hidden behind his glasses. 

His messy chestnut hair was up in a small bun and there were a few slight tear marks on his cheeks.

“Oh” He said before wiping his cheeks and giving us a small fake smile “You should of called that you were coming over would of gotten, more presentable” 

Louis shook his head before opening his arms and pulling Harry’s larger body into a hug. I smiled sadly before patting his back.

Harry made a small noise before pulling back and wiping his cheeks again “We best go inside, cant let the neighbour’s see me completely break down” He said before opening and door wider and ushering us inside.

There was only one word that came to mind at the sight of Harry’s home.

Warm.

Harry had taken us into his living room, which had a sofa facing a small fireplace and two soft and comfortable looking armchairs on either side. His walls and mental piece were covered in various photos safely contained in photo frames. 

Instead of a telly, Harry had a rather large bookshelf that was filled with all kinds of different books. Some looked brand new while others looked aged with use. 

It was all very Harry.

On the coffee table in front of the sofa was a teapot wrapped in a warmer and a cup sat to the side.

“I was just having a cuppa” Harry said before sitting back on the sofa.

His green eyes were still red rimmed but I chose to not mention it, and I could tell Louis wasn’t going to either.

I sat down on one of the armchairs while Louis shared the sofa with Harry. Louis gave Harry’s shoulder a squeeze and Harry released a breath.

“I got the call this morning from the council” Harry started before taking a sip of his tea “They managed to get Peter’s body back before anyone noticed it was missing” He let out another breath “His sister called as well to let me know when the funeral-“ He cut himself off and closed his eyes.

Under a more calculated look, I could see that some of the photos had Peter and Harry together in them. The one on the coffee table showed a younger Harry with his arm around Peters shoulders while Peters arm was around Harry’s waist.

I nodded my head to myself before looking over at Harry “You loved him, didn’t you” I said.

It didn’t come out as a question but Harry answered anyway “Of course I did, he was me best mate” 

“No but, you loved him proper didn’t you Harry” I made myself more clear.

He didn’t say anything mostly because the expression on his face told it all.

“Oh Harry” Louis said before pulling him into another hug. 

Harry hid his head in Louis’ neck before he started to cry lightly. The sight of it made my tummy drop and tears gather in my own eyes. It was confusing to see Harry like this. Usually he was the strong one of us all, the one with all answers.

And right now, he looked broken.

A part of me wanted to ask him if Peter knew of his feelings, but I knew now wasn’t the time and saying such a thing might break him down even more.

“It was Jade” Was what I settled on.

Harry pulled out of Louis’ embrace to look at me with a wet and red face “Jade? Lou’s cousin?” Harry asked.

I nodded my head “She and her partners killed off Charlotte and Peter to gather some kind of information concerning Zayn. It appears that Imogen was a part of the plan because she’s joined their side and betrayed us. The other member was that girl from the pub that was a descendant from one of the witches that originally cursed Zayn with his soul and we believe” I sent a quick look at Louis “We believe that they have not only kidnapped Zayn, but Liam to” I explained.

I saw a look going over Harry’s face before he pulled out the familiar handkerchief from the pocket of his robe and cleaned his glasses. He put the handkerchief away and replaced his glasses on his nose.

“Peter and Charlotte both researched the origin of werewolves and vampires. In our youth Peter was obsessed with the genealogy of vampires and from what I’ve found out from the council Charlotte was the same about werewolves. It was Peter’s belief that if he could find out the genetic code of a vampire, he could create a cure”

A silence fell over the room. A cure? “Is that even possible?” I asked.

“I’m not sure. Peter was quiet about his research, as he didn’t want anyone find out his research and finding the cure before him. And as far as I know, Charlotte was trying to find a way to scientifically trigger a werewolves curse to trigger the change at will. All her notes suggest she was close before she was murdered by this evil trinity” 

“That’s what we’re calling them? The evil trinity, wow it really sends fear to the heart” I said sarcastically.

“Now is not the time. You mentioned that they kidnapped Zayn and Liam?” 

Louis and I went through the story of last night’s activities. The end of the tale left Harry with a hanging mouth and wide green eyes.

“So now we need to find Liam and Zayn, only problem is we don’t know where Liam was taken from and when I tried to trace Jade’s teleport I couldn’t because it was to strong” Louis looked defeated after he had finished.

“Yes, it would appear that Jade’s magical sensitivity is much stronger then we all anticipated. Exactly how did she have her powers binded Louis?” Harry asked.

“With the Tomlinson family talisman. Before any of this happened, my family caught wind of Jade using black magic to her own agenda. She had used black magic to kill a forma lover of hers. When Mum and Dad found out they pulled together the family line to bind her magic’s with the talismans. Years later she apparently threatened my little sisters life to force Mum to tell her where the talisman was which led her to me” Louis explained.

“Well perhaps we could-“ 

Louis shook his head at Harry “I know what you’re going to say Harry, but when I freed Jade’s magic she swore that if I tired to bind her again she would kill not only my family but Liam as well” 

Harry nodded his head with understanding “Alright then, we’ll find another way. But before we even think about stopping her we have to find out what she intends to do with both Liam and Zayn” 

 

LIAM’S P.O.V

 

A growl grew from my chest when the ginger bird, Courtney, approached me once more. 

I wasn’t sure on how much time had past since I was capture by the three of them. The minute we had arrived in the cave like prison I was thrown into the metal bared cage that I was still in. 

When I had first arrived I had tried to break out. The wolf instincts were still running through my veins and being caged up was making me anxious, but then minute I touched one of the bars a joint of electricity had sparked and burnt through my body.

Luckily the cage was big enough for me to stand up. Though I had been sitting down and trying to cover up my nudity from the other three. I could tell we were underground because the damp cold in the air was making it hard for me to breath.

Over to the right was Zayn who too was locked up in a magically protected cage. The whole time I had been here, he had just been sitting down cross legged with his whiskey eyes closed and a frown on his face. I had tried to talk to him countless times but he was ignoring me.

“Don’t get jittery my dear, or you might get hurt” The Scottish accented voice said before she revealed a handful of wolfsbane in one hand and a syringe in the other.

I let out a whimper at the sight of the flower and my body, acting on its own accord, pushed back into I was sitting in one of four corners of the cage with my head ducked. 

I could hear her footsteps come closer and with every step my body tried to make itself smaller by tucking in tighter.

“I won’t hurt you puppy if you just hold out your arm again” Courtney said.

I whimpered again before gradually holding out my arm. I felt the sting of the needle press past my skin and then the suck of my blood leaving my body. Once the needle was removed I pulled my arm away and began to lick the wound to sill it closed.

“Good dog” Courtney said before walking away and locking the cage. 

I sighed once she was out of sight and looked over shocked to see Zayn was looking back at me. His whiskey eyes didn’t seem to be a bright as they usually were and when I concentrated enough I could see his body was slightly trembling.

“What’s happening to you?” I asked him.

Zayn’s eyes closed and he lowered his head back down. At first it didn’t seem like he was going to answer but after a few minutes I heard his croaky voice reply.

“I haven’t fed in over twelve hours, my body is slowly failing me” 

I looked back over at him to see him in the same position. I had no idea on how long he had been here but I could see it was taking a toll on his body.

“What do you think they want from us?” I asked.

Zayn sighed before mumbling “No idea. Courtney broke into the manor and had me captive before I could even react. Niall, Imogen and Louis found us but they couldn’t stop Jades magic”

My heart pounded at the thought of my Lou getting hurt and then it was dipped in anger. How dare Jade hurt what’s mine. A louder growl vibrated from my chest and Zayn gave me a little look.

“Relax Liam, Louis isn’t hurt” 

I let out a breath at Zayn’s words and tried to calm my wolf down.

“I don’t know what they are up too, but before you came they were doing the same to me as they are doing to you. I don’t know why they need our blood” Zayn stopped for a few seconds “But two powerful witches with both werewolf and vampire blood can’t be a good thing. The only thing we do is wait and hope that the others will find us.” 

NIALL’S P.O.V

Hours later, Harry, Louis and I were spread over Harry’s living room going through notes upon notes from both Peter and Charlotte. My eyes were hurting from the white sheets of random paper that was splattered with way to neat handwriting from Charlotte and barley understandable handwriting from Peter.

From what we had learned, Charlotte was growing closer to unlocking the code on a werewolf’s shift. She had come to the conclusion that if a werewolf in human form came under too much stress it can cause the human to undergo wolf like instincts, though they would stay in human form. She had wrote that all though the full moon was a trigger, it may be possible for a human to trigger the curse if he or she was under a massive amount of stress, fear or anger.

Peter’s notes, unlike Charlotte’s, were inconclusive. It was written down that on several occasions he had taken vampires hostage to preform experiments on them to try and change the vampiric curse and hopefully erase it.

On a few test subjects he had drained them of their vampire blood to the point of vanquishing only to then fill them up with mortal blood. The test had failed. Another time he had used a combination of mortal blood blessed with a cleansing charm, but that had dusted the vampire almost instantly.

And we still were in the dark on where Zayn and Liam were being held.

Until.

“Wait!” Harry’s shout startled both Louis and I. 

I looked over to see Harry’s green eyes wide looking at a sheet of paper in his hands. Louis and I walked over to the sofa and sat next to the curly haired bloke to see what he had found.

“It’s a journal entry from Peter from a few years ago. According to this him and his team had found a mystic cavern in France while they were looking for some vampire artifact listen ‘I was more then shocked to fall into a deep cavern that appeared to be long since lost. Once I had gathered myself I looked around to find the walls were written on in some sort of ancient language. The only way I could decipher the walls was through the images that also were painted onto the walls’”

“’Immediately I recognised the symbol for vampire and one of my scholars had recognised the symbol for werewolf but the remaining one I couldn’t understand. My team and I spent days down in the cavern trying to learn everything we could, but after a week the French weather became to bad and we had to evacuate’” 

Harry flipped through the journal before pulling a few photographs from its pages. He sat the photographs on his coffee table and all three of us looked through the pictures.

The symbols for both vampire and werewolf were clearly photographed but the third one had me stumped. The language also photographed but I couldn’t make sense of it.

Louis picked up the unknown symbol photograph and the photographs of the language. He squinted his blue eyes at the writing.

“It’s an ancient form of Latin that is only used by those who practice the old magics, that much I can tell. My line of witches goes back to those times so I was taught a few phrases. They appear to be some kind of instructions of transference, but from the text I couldn’t tell you of what, but from the symbols I can” 

Louis sighed before looking at Harry “I need some paper and a pencil or biro” He said sadly.

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen and came back with a pad of paper and a biro. Louis grabbed the items and put the pad on the coffee table. He grabbed the biro before drawing the symbols of vampire and werewolf.

“Vampires and werewolves, two complete polar opposites driven into a never ending battle from instincts” Louis said.

Next he drew a pentagram that represented the symbol or witchcraft “Unlike vampires and werewolves, witches are of nature and are powered by natural forces” 

“I don’t understand,” I said to him.

Louis sighed sadly before drawing the vampire symbol again in the middle of the page. Then he drew the werewolf symbol over it, and finally with a shaky hand he drew the pentagram over them.

Harry gasped and I felt myself getting light headed. Together they made the unknown symbol in Peter’s journal.

“Separately all three are in battle” He took in another shaky breath “But together they make the ultimate power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone! New day new chapter. Ho[e everyone had enjoyed this latest chapter of the story, Jades plan has finally came to the light, so thats cool :) 
> 
> Comments on the last chapter were absolutely brilliant! I loved everyones compliments and beautiful words :) 
> 
> Anyway hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter and please to leave comments and kudo's 
> 
> -Brayden xx


	20. Ritual

A dreaded silence had fallen over the room. No one seemed to want to comment on Louis’ speech for it implemented something that neither Harry nor I could understand.

In a way it had made perfect sense. It explained why out of all the vampires, they chose Zayn. Zayn’s abilities had gained him mastery over one of a vampire’s major weakness, the sun. Plus Zayn had the power to cast his compulsion over a vampire slayer, giving him an advantage over a vampire’s greatest enemy.

And Liam, well, it appeared that Jade took some kind of sick pleasure in stealing her cousin’s boyfriend. Most likely out of spite and the fact that having Liam would serve as leverage if Louis came looking.

Before I can even begin to think this through I feel a dense feeling come over the room. I look over to see Harry’s expression shows confusion and we both look to Louis who has a faint red glow emanating from his body.

“Louis?” I ask in concern.

The teapot on the coffee table instantly shatters. The sound makes both Harry and I jump slightly. Louis raises his head from where it had been looking down towards the ground and he blinks his eyes a few times before the aura dissipates.

Louis shakes his head lightly tousling his auburn locks before he blinks again “Sorry, my magics a little wonky at the moment” He apologises.

I nod my head in understanding before placing a careful hand on his thigh “We’ll get them back Louis ok? With all this information, we know where they are” I said to him.

“We do?” Harry asks.

“Well they must be in that cavern that Peter was researching right? It seems like the only logical idea,” I said to them.

Louis snorts, “Jade and logic don’t see eye to eye but I agree with you Niall. If Jade is actually planning to do this ritual, she’s going to need a hell of a lot of power. From the markings on the walls of the cavern, I can tell that it holds the power she will need. She’s going to have to tap into the ancient magics and that by itself is dangerous, but as I said our family line does go back that far so I believe she will be able to” 

I nod “Ok, so we need a plan and fast. We need to take Jade and her followers out before she can complete this transference ritual. It’s going to be tough enough to just take down Jade, Imogen and Courtney. We don’t want to wait until Jade has combined her magics with Zayn’s vampiric and Liam’s werewolf powers”

Louis shook his head “That’s not how it’ll happen Niall. As I said before, witchcraft and witches them selves come from nature. Both vampire’s and werewolves are results of a curse, which aren’t natural. In short, to maintain both lycanthropy and vampirism she will have to be draining her magics. In other words, if she completes the ritual she will be unable to cast even a simple charm” Louis explained.

“That’s could give us an advantage” I said to them “If Jade’s magic is down we might be able to take her down” 

“But you forget Niall, by this time Jade will have the powers of a werewolf and a vampire” Harry said in a grim tone.

I opened my mouth but then closed it. It was clear that we were stuck with a choice between taking on Jade as a powerful witch or Jade as a hybrid vampire werewolf. Both sides had powerful threats and I couldn’t decide on which would be easier to take down.

Jade as a witch was almost untouchable, she not only had the power but the knowledge to take a threat down before he or she even considered an attack. And Jade as a hybrid would have Zayn’s vampiric powers and Liam’s werewolf powers, and I’m guessing since she killed Charlotte she’s figured out how to trigger a werewolf’s curse without the aid of the full moon.

Then there was both Imogen and Courtney.

I looked up to see both Harry and Louis giving me pleading looks. I knew I was the leader; I was the Vampire Slayer, the ultimate warrior against evil. But right at that moment I couldn’t think of a single thing we could do.

But we weren’t going up against a vampire, or a demon or really anything that was a creature of evil. We were going up against a power hungry witch that had no respect for the laws of nature. We were going up against someone who had no regard for her own actions.

Which made her more dangerous then anything.

I stood up and walked over towards Harrys book self. I ran my hand over the varnished timber. We could die. 

I looked back at Harry’s red rimmed green eyes and Louis bright blue ones. They could die. We could go there and they could fall down dead to the world. The mental image of Harry’s lifeless green eyes and Louis crumbled body covered in blood pushed its way into mind and I let out a gasp.

Maybe we should just give up, live a little longer? 

No, that wasn’t an option. I wouldn’t just run away selfishly. I couldn’t leave Zayn and I knew that no matter what I say Louis would be hell bent on saving Liam’s life.

He’s in love with Liam.

That’s it! 

“Louis!” I shouted making the small lad jump “Sorry, but your magics, they’re powered by love aren’t they?” I asked.

Louis nodded his head and I could tell he was a little unsure of what I was suggesting “Yeah?” 

I laughed out in relief, which caused him and Harry to look at me like I was mental “Then everything will be fine, you love Liam” I said.

Louis’ tanned cheeks dusted with pink “I eh well, um, we I-I” He coughed a little.

“You love him Louis, you’re arse over tit for that bloke. I know it, Harry knows it mother fucking nature knows it!” I said gleefully.

“I’m a little confused” Harry said.

“He loves Liam,” I said.

“You’ve established that” Harry replied.

“No he proper loves him. Louis’ magics are powered by love” I more or less jumped over and sat down next to the still blushing lad “Louis” I breathed out and grabbed his hands “You’re so powerful Louis” 

“M’not” He muttered under his breath.

“No you are. You love Liam, all you have to do is focus that love into your magics. If you can do that, you’d be unstopped. You’d be an ultimate power just like Jade will be. Ever since I saw you that day getting beat up, I thought you to be this cute little lad, but you’re not Louis. You’re probably the powerful one out of all of us. I know you can do this Lou, I put my faith and life in your hands” 

“Niall, I’m scared. What if-” 

I cut him off with a ‘ssh’ “You can and you know you can. I trust in you Louis and so does Harry right?” Harry nodded his head “Good. And you won’t be alone Louis we’ll both be there. I need you to do this once task not only for me, but for Liam and Zayn” 

I took a breath “I need you to kill Jade” 

 

I felt like I could finally breath once we had exited the train station. My legs felt cramped and I was more than glad to finally stretch and forget about trains. We’d taken a two hour train from Birmingham to London and than the Eurostar from London to Paris. 

Out of all of us, Louis was the only one who could actually say more then ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’ in French so he was currently talking to a French man selling maps of the surrounding lands.

Luckily the bloke accepts our pounds rather than getting them converted and handed Louis the map of the countryside. Louis thanked him before walking back over to Harry and I.

“Ok so the cave we are looking for is here” He pointed to a spot on the map “Luckily there is a train that goes past that general area. The station will drop us off and from there it will be an hour or so walk” 

I groaned out at his words “Another train! And then walking? I’m going to die before we even get to Jade” I exclaimed, “Why can’t you just do that teleport thing that Jade can do?” I asked out of curiosity.

“Its honestly not that big of a walk and transportation takes years to master. Anything can go wrong while traveling through space, you could find yourself teleported into a rock if you’re not concentrating enough” Louis explained.

Louis led us to a ticket booth and, in perfect French, orders us three one way tickets. The lady behind the counter smiled and printed out three tickets, but when Louis showed her his pounds her face screwed up.

She said something in French that made Louis’ brows knit together. He replied and the lady shook her head and looked away from us. Louis huffed out a breath before walking away with Harry and I stumbling to catch up.

“What happened?’ Harry asked in a careful voice. He hadn’t spoken much since we had begun this journey. Every now and then I could see him looking aimlessly while on the trains completely deep in thought.

Louis huffed again “Bloody woman wouldn’t accept pounds, says there’s a converter somewhere near by but she didn’t say where” He replied in an agitated voice.

“Hey Lou, its fine. We’ll just convert our money, no big deal,” I said to him in what I hoped was a comforting voice.

Louis spun around and glared at me “Yeah and while we’re waiting for fucking money Liam could be getting injured or even worse-“ He broke off and tears filled his ocean blue eyes.

Snapping into action I quickly gathered him in my arms. I couldn’t exactly tell him that Liam would be fine and that we’d get there in time, because for I know Liam and Zayn could be dead right now.

I block the thought before to crawls into my tummy.

“Lets just hurry and get our money converted and get to them as quickly as possible” Harry said, forever the voice of reason. 

 

The golden rays of a fading sunset made the French bush land glow. We had just entered through a man’s farm to the sparse bushes. 

Louis had a few beads of sweat clinging to his forehead and Harry had brought an odd scarf and had it wrapped around his now damp curls keeping them from his face. I looked down to see little cuts covering my legs from where the skin had been exposed from my tan shorts. 

The journey had seemed to go on for what felt like an age. My mind wouldn’t stop flashing images of Zayn’s beautiful eyes turning to dust, or the sight of Zayn screaming out in pain as the trinity torture him.

I shook my head before I could get any deeper. 

Ahead of me was a little blue orb of light. Once we had got into the bush, Louis had conjured the orb to lead us towards Liam and therefore Zayn as well. 

Zayn. I felt a shiver of coldness over come me at the thought of him. Of his perfectly styled hair, his burnt caramel skin, his swirling whiskey eyes. I needed him back.

And hell have mercy once I find his kidnapers. 

Suddenly the blue light flashed before it completely stop moving and continued to hover in the same place. Louis, Harry and I surrounded the enchanted light and watched as it seemed to flash a few times before disappearing.

Louis let out a relived breath “They’re below us” He said.

“Right” I nodded my head before looking down at the dead leaf covered ground “We should of brought shovels” 

Louis shook his head before pointing his finger at the ground “Metalla fodiuntur” 

At his words a buzzing sound had formed around us and my heart leaped when the ground seemed to shake lightly.

“Damn it” Louis cursed before shaking his head “Jades got the whole cavern protected with charms” 

Both Harry and I sighed, “Can you remove them?” Harry asked.

Louis looked a little unsure of himself for a moment before his face hardened “That bitch of a cousin has the only lad I’ve ever loved. I’ll fucking rip it open!” 

I felt slightly frightened at Louis’ hard tone. For the first time since I’d known the lad, I felt afraid. 

Louis started to pant as he held out his hands. His arms began to shake and even more sweat began to form on his brow. The blue in Louis’ usually cheeky and cute blue eyes started to glow, like literally glow.

“Dico antiquam deos relati ad ab, ades scientia et virtute. Deduc me in cognoscendo suavita et tutela unum invoco dilecto!” 

I covered my ears at the roar of thunder and Harry and I jumped back when a flash fell from the sky. I hit the ground with a thud and pain ripped through my back, but I ignored it to keep my eyes on Louis.

The flash had been some sort of lightening bolt that was now sparking between the palms of Louis’ hands. The witch’s eyes were still glowing a light blue that matched the colour of the lightening.

“So let it be” Louis’ voice said.

The blue bolt of electricity flew from Louis’ palms and smashed right into the ground. There was a strong sound and a shockwave almost as if a bomb had just gone off. I felt disorientated for a few seconds and all I could hear was a hum.

I looked around with hazy vision to see Harry on his back; the steady movement of his chest brought me some relief. Louis was on his knees panting, his eyes now back to normal.

Sound slowly started to come back as I struggled to stand up on two feet. Harry seemed to have too much trouble therefore he crawled while I walked on wobbly legs to the hole that Louis was kneeling next to. 

“What was that?” I asked once I’d had a quick look at the swirling darkness of the hole.

“Very ancient magics” Louis replied after a few seconds.

Harry had made it over to us and after he had a look at the hole he gave Louis a look of amazement.

“Is that a-“

“Yes” Louis cut him off before reaching out a careful hand towards the hole.

Before I could say anything, Louis lowered his hand through the hole and the swirling blackness seemed to ripple, almost like a thick liquid. I shouted out in panic as Louis was pulled through the hole and disappeared.

“No!” I yelled. My heart leaped once again at the sight of my best friend disappearing.

“Hey relax Niall, its ok” Harry said before placing a hand on my shoulder “Its an ancient form of transportation. One simply walks through the portal and appears wherever the caster has elected the exit point,” Harry explained.

I let out a relief breath of air before nodding “Ok, so we just fall through it then?” I asked.

“That’s the general idea” He replied.

I took in a breath and held my hand out through the swirling darkness. An instant feeling of coldness erupted from my hand that was lodged into the portal. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling forward.

 

The darkness of the cavern was illuminated by the soft glow of burning wall touches that allowed us to at least see. The exit point of the portal that Louis had cast ended up on the sidewall of the cavern, which meant we would have no problems to use it for an escape.

The transportation itself left me slightly dizzy and my vision was obscured for a few seconds. Behind me, Harry came stumbling through the dark portal with his glasses almost falling off his face.

When I was able to see again I looked around the room to see Louis standing next to a set of iron cages. Both Harry and I walked over to the empty cages to see Louis looking with a thoughtful expression.

“They were just here, I can feel Liam’s aura” He said with a determined tone.

We both didn’t question Louis’ intuition, knowing that when it came to the bond between him and Liam nothing was stronger. Louis spun around and pointed to a mouth of a tunnel.

“That way” He said with a nod of his head.

 

The tunnel led to an even bigger room than the room that contained the cages. The far wall was painted with the pictures that we had seen in Peter’s journal. In front of the wall was a wooden alter that contained a few flickering candles and an old looking leather book.

Behind the table stood Jade. The heat of rage swelled in my tummy at the sight of the witch, who was smirking at us. There were symbols drawn in a red liquid over her face and exposed arms from her black dress, the sickening thought of the red being Liam and Zayn’s blood sent a shiver up my spine. 

Louis was standing on my right with his blue eyes glaring at his cousin, hatred and rage seemed to emanate from his small body and Harry was on my left, now with his glasses fixed and an un readable expression on his usually passive face.

Jade let out a loud cackle before grinning like the Cheshire cat “Well well, looks like we have some uninvited albeit anticipated guests” She said in an almost delighted tone.

There was the sound of footsteps before Courtney and Imogen walked through another tunnel from the other side of the room, Zayn and Liam’s weak bodies in their grasp.

My heart leaped at the sight of Zayn. His skin was a sickly colour of white, Imogen flung his body to the ground and he was too delirious to even groan at the harsh treatment. The state he was in told me that it must have been some time since he’d last fed.

Liam had groaned when Courtney used her magic to also throw him to the ground assuring us that at least he was still alive and awake. Both Courtney and Imogen moved over on either side of Jade, both girls wearing the same outfits from the other night. Tight leather for Imogen and a flowing green trench coat for Courtney.

Jades attire appeared to be some kind of spiritual robes that gave me the impression of an actual medieval witch. The black cape was closed around her body making her blue hair stand out. The cape plus the blood symbols over her arms and face would give anyone nightmares.

“I welcome you to bare witness to an new era” Jade continued “With the ancient magics I shall transform into a being that will hold the gift of ultimate power” She grinned “I will be the ultimate power, gosh I hope I don’t get bored” She giggled.

“You’re mad” Harry said.

“Yes, well ssh don’t tell anyone” Jade said in a hushed tone that made Courtney and Imogen snigger.

“You’re mental if you think we’re just going to stand here and let you do this Jade” I said to her.

Jade grinned again “Bring me the werewolf” She said.

Imogen grabbed Liam by the arms and pulled him up so he was standing on shaky feet. She hurled the werewolf towards Jade who pushed him down on the alter. Next to me, I saw Louis twitch.

“Don’t!” He yelled.

Jade just laughed and held her hand over Liam’s chest. Before either of us could do anything she placed her hand on his chest and mumbled something in Latin. The symbols on the wall and on Jades body began to glow and shortly later Liam’s chest began to glow the same sickly green, the bloke groaned in discomfort. Jade continued to cackle while she forced her hand even harder onto Liam’s chest.

“Now the vampire” Jade hissed.

Courtney was quick to cast a simple levitation charm on Zayn’s immobile body and placed him next to Liam on the alter. The sight of the once great and strong vampire now reduced to nothing but a doll broke a crack in my heart.

Jade placed her free hand on Zayn’s chest and the same green colour from the symbols began to glow over his chest like Liam’s. I felt paralysed at the sight of her sucking away Zayn’s power, his life force. My tummy twisted yet again in a painful, knot.

I looked over at Louis “Its no or never” I told him.

Louis had tears freely falling from his eyes. The energy in the room was creating a thundering noise and gusts of wind was pushing his fringe around his face. He looked at me with despair and he said the words I was dreading.

“I c-can’t” 

I gulped before looking back at the harsh green glow. Jade was cackling like mad with a giant smile on her lips and her eyes closed in pure pleasure.

“Ultimate power!” Jade yelled in between her laughter “Its all mine!” 

“I don’t think so” 

It wasn’t me who had said the words, nor Louis or Harry. In fact the three of us were quite shocked to hear a familiar Australian accent twist around the words. Jade’s eyes flew open at Imogen’s words and before she could do anything, Imogen forced one of her Sai into Jade’s gut.

The blue haired witch gasped out in shock. Her hands fell from Liam and Zayn’s chests to grip the table. Jade was looking at Imogen with betrayal while Imogen and Courtney were both grinning.

“W-why?” She asked, one of her hands moving to hold her gut that was leaking rich red blood.

“Honestly? You’re a fuckin’ metal bitch” Courtney said in her Scottish accent “We only needed you to open the magics. We had no intentions on letting you have all the power and us having jack” 

Jade started to shake her head “But I’m the only one who has consumed the werewolf’s and vampire’s blood” Jades was going quiet and weak.

“We’ve been taking their blood as well you stupid idiot. We were just waiting for you to open the spell to gain their powers, and now that its done” Imogen pulled her leg back and forced her foot into Jades bleeding gut with a powerful kick.

Jade screamed in pain before falling over with the force of the kick. Courtney and Imogen both then faced Zayn and Liam’s bodies “So shall we gain the ultimate power?” Imogen asked.

“You first” Courtney said with a grin.

Imogen laughed before pressing her hands on Liam and Zayn’s chests. The sickly green glow returned and there was another boom of thunder. But there was a problem, unlike Jade, who had been laughing at the power surge, Imogen was screaming in pain.

Beside her, Courtney was smiling “You have no significant magic power for the vampirism and lycanthropy to feed and sustain off of, you silly little girl” 

Imogen’s wide brown eyes closed and she fell to the ground “No one is getting in my way of ultimate power” Courtney said to herself.

Almost to stunned to do anything, I whispered to Louis “Plan B” 

He nodded his head before flinging his hand at me “Conjuro arcum!” 

There was a fizzing sound before a blast of light and instantly I felt the weight of my crossbow in my hands, already loaded and ready to fire. I faced Courtney who’s eyes shown with fear once they seen the crossbow.

“Rot in hell you bitch!” I shouted before clicking the release.

The bolt flung through the air and it almost happened in slow motion. The splatter of blood form Courtney’s chest, the bolt digging itself a new home in her heart, her green eyes going from fear to blank as the life left her body and she too fell to the ground.

I dropped the bow and ran to the alter to where Zayn and Liam were. Once I reach him, I pulled Zayn into my arms and held his limp form close to my chest. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to wake him.

“Come on Zayn! It doesn’t end here ok? You and I have got so many more adventures yeah? So b-bloody wake up ok” I said and cried into his mattered inky hair.

Try as I might, Zayn still didn’t move. I knew he couldn’t be dead otherwise he’d be a pill of dust, so with that hope, I pushed my wrist up to his chapped lips.

“Drink my blood babe, it’ll heal you faster than a mortals blood, its Slayers blood. Remember when we first met? The first thing you wanted to do was taste my blood. So go for it, it’s yours” I sobbed before whispering to him “I’m yours” 

I sucked in a breath of air once I felt two sharp needle like teeth break the skin of my wrist, then I moaned at the feeling of blood leaving my body.

“Yes” I moaned out at the sensation and placed a kiss to his head “Take whatever you need Zayn, my blood, my heart, my body. It’s all yours” 

“Mine” Came Zayn’s throaty reply.

I could almost cry in relief at his voice, but I was still crying at the thought of loosing him. I pulled my bloody wrist from his lips only to place my own on his. I didn’t care that I could taste the rich metallic taste of my blood, all I cared about was that he was kissing me back.

In that moment I knew, we’d be all right. 

 

HARRY’S P.O.V

 

My heart warmed at the sight of Niall and Louis holding their lovers. It made the hole in my own heart slightly begin the process of repairing. I knew it would take time for the ache to become manageable, but I knew a way on how to speed up the process.

I walked over to where Jade was laying down taking in short breaths. Her black robes were shinning from the blood gushing out of her gut. Once her eyes saw me, she smirked.

“I bet I know why you’re here, Harry. Come to get closure about you little lover?” She asked, choking slightly before spitting blood from her mouth, staining her lips red.

I pulled out the white handkerchief that rested in my pocket. I pulled off my glasses the wiped them on the handkerchief before placing them back resting on my nose.

“In the back of my mind I had a feeling that something like this would happen. You were so blinded by your lust for power that you didn’t even take notice of your so called ‘comrades’ were planning to betray you” 

I shook my head at her “In a way I’m glad that they did. See, it was Niall’s plan to have Louis finish you, to get revenge for his family on what you’ve done. But Louis is to innocent to kill, he’s a bright light that could never take another humans life” 

I smiled down at her “You see he’s not like us” 

She frowned “What do you mean-“

Before she could finish I pressed my handkerchief over her mouth and with my other hand I blocked off her nose. Jades eyes went wide as she struggled to breath. I fought against her attempts to knock me off and before long, her body went limp beneath me.

“That’s for what you did to Peter” I hissed before placing the now blood stained handkerchief back into my pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey everyone. So first off i'd just like to say a huge thank you to everyone that comment to ask if i was alright after what i had gone through, seriously that was just loverly and made me feel so special to know that my readers completely understood what i was going through. IM doing much better now and have finally updated this story yay! :) 
> 
> So only one more chapter to go :O 
> 
> I've been working on a story for the past couple of months and so far its only 11,520 words and really its just been a completely self indulgent One Direction/Jurassic World AU which is different so i wanted to know if anyone would actually like me to start posting that after Niall the vampire slayer is done and dusted pun not intended ;P

**Author's Note:**

> So there goes the first chapter! i really hope you liked it even though not much happened, just introducing characters. Zayn will make his appearance in the next chapter. 
> 
> So please kudo's and comment if you liked/disliked anything so far, it means a lot to me.
> 
> Until next week! :D
> 
> -Brayden x


End file.
